Dig
by scarlett2112
Summary: Archeologist, Dr. Damon Salvatore is living his dream. That is until he meets an enigmatic young writer who challenges him and surprises him, making him question everything that he thought he knew.
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to 'Dig'. I hope you'll like it as much as I enjoyed writing it._

 ** _I will stipulate that no more of this will post until I finish writing this. I just wanted to give you a taste._**

 _Chapter 1: 'Through the Fire and Flames' by DragonForce_

* * *

Holding the emerald in my hand, my mouth drops open at the magnificence of the gem. It's beautiful beyond words.

"Let me hold it," she asks, her eyes as wide as saucers.

Smiling, I carefully place it in her hands. Although I have no idea about the carat weight, it's the size of a fifty cent piece. Stunning and exquisite, the clarity is flawless as well. Just after handing it to her, we feel the first rumble. When we turn to face each other, our jubilation is replaced by fear. Moments later, we feel the earth moving again, this time dust and rocks start to rain down on us.

Trying to fight the sense of panic that's beginning to erupt, my eyes dart around. Without wasting anymore precious time, I grab her hand, pulling her along with me.

"We need to get the hell out of here before this place buries us alive!"

I can see that she's full of fear too, her eyes intense and wild plus she's squeezing my hand so tight, it's starting to numb.

"Be careful, the terrain is hazardous at best," I caution. The path is treacherous, the air is dank and the ground slippery. Suddenly the earth shakes anew and the mine roars, the ceiling dropping more rocks down on us. Just as I see sunlight beginning to filter in, a huge boulder drops mere feet in front of us.

"Damon?"

"I know, sweetheart." Keeping her hand tightly in mine, we continue. By the grace of God or by fate, there's enough room to squeak by if we suck in our breaths. Although it's a tight squeeze, we somehow get through. The entrance in sight, we run as if our lives depended on it and they do. Just as we're mere yards from the sunlight, fire and brimstone metaphorically consume us. The earth beneath our feet is literally shifting as the entire mine begins to collapse on top of us. Covering out heads, we run as fast as our feet will carry us. The entrance slopes in a downward pitch so I give her a shove, sending her somersaulting towards the opening. Once I see that she's safely outside, I dive too. Just as I reach the entryway, another huge rock falls, landing inches from me. Swallowing thickly, I jump to my feet, reaching the threshold, just as the ground stops shaking.

My heart is thrumming a strong cadence against my rib cage, my chest heaving as the adrenaline spike begins to wane just slightly. Barely able to take a breath, I'm nearly bowled over when she runs towards me pell-mell. Throwing herself against me, she wraps her arms around my neck, squeezing tightly.

"We're safe, it's okay." Knowing she's terrified beyond words, I stroke her back, trying to soothe both of our shattered nerves.

"Tell me you have it," I utter, once I pull some air into my lungs. Releasing her hold on me, she smiles widely before dropping the emerald into my hand.

* * *

"Do I really have to go to that fancy schmancy affair? You know that it's way above my pay grade." Standing up, I walk over to the cooler to grab a cold bottle of water.

"Yes, you have to do this. We need the money to continue our field work."

"You know how I hate dressing up?" I whine, dropping my chin to my chest.

"Oh stop acting like such a baby. Besides Ric and Jenna are going. And of course, Nik and Caroline will be there too. "

"Fine," I mumble under my breath. After taking the last swallow of water, I walk back to the fossil that we're trying to excavate. Carefully, I take the brush in hand, using it to remove the soil from around the specimen. We're in the northwest South Dakota digging in the Hell Creek formation. 'Sue' the infamous T-Rex was found here in 1990. It's also notable for other North American upper Cretaceous fossils such as the Tyrannosaurus rex and the Triceratops. We've uncovered a species of feathered dinosaur, resembling an ostrich. ' _Anzu Wyliei_ ' lived sixty six to sixty eight million years ago. It belonged to a group of bird-like dinosaurs known as Oviraptorosaurs. The species ranges from dinosaurs the size of turkeys to the twenty-six foot 'Gigantoraptor' found in inner Mongolia.

The fossils revealed interesting details of the individual animals. Two showed signs of injury, one with a broken rib that had healed before death, and the other had an arthritic toe bone. The three partially complete skeletons we've uncovered revealed an intriguing glimpse of what _Anzu wyliei_ may have looked like in life. The so-called _Chicken from hell_ was about eleven feet in length, measuring five feet high at its hip. It had a long neck and hind legs like an ostrich, feathered arms and tail, large sharp claws at the end of its forelimbs, a skull crowned by a tall crest, and like today's birds, a beak with no teeth. Its skull structure seems to indicates that it was an omnivore.

Oviraptorosaurs once lived in a Cretaceous period land mass that has since split to become the modern-day continents of Asia and North America. They're mostly known from the fossil record in Asia. But until now, only a few incomplete specimens had been found in North America. _Anzu wyliei_ , therefore, is a significant find in that it gives paleontologists like myself a better understanding of North American Oviraptorosaurs, and their evolutionary relationship to Asian Oviraptorosaurs. Based on the geology of the Hell Creek Formation, a late Cretaceous outcropping, Anzu wyliei lived in a humid floodplain, unlike some of their counterparts in Asia that lived in semi-arid environments. This may provide a clue as to why North American Oviraptorosaurs were more closely related to each other than they were to most of their Asian cousins, despite the ancient connection between the two current-day landmasses.

Picking a brush up herself, she starts dusting the other end of the skeleton.

"For heaven's sake, would you quit pouting?" Rolling my eyes, I just keep my mind focused on what I'm doing rather than have to listen o her. Scooting over towards me, she takes my chin in her palm, turning it to face her.

"If this is so important, why can't you go and leave me to my bones?"

"Because it's you they want," she says, with emphasis on the you.

"So I'm going to have to clean up and fly to New York only to have to listen to the snobs declare themselves masters of the universe..." I roll my eyes and shake my head at the inanity of it all.

"I know full well you don't like black tie affairs but sometimes we have to do the things we don't want to do."

"I know, Lex. I'll go and I'll smile and I'll play the part."

"Good boy," she teases, ruffing up my hair. Shaking my head, I start to laugh.

"What the hell did I ever see in you?" When she sticks her tongue out, I laugh that much harder but turn my attention back to the skeleton that we're trying to unearth.

* * *

Dressed in my black suit and navy tie, I pull my invitation out and hand it to the doorman. His eyes dart from me to the paper in his hand and back to me again before gesturing for me to go inside. I mingle among the crowd till I find Mikael and Elijah Mikaelson, a couple of my most lucrative benefactors. Sitting down at the table, I sit back, cross my legs and listen to the speaker. Once he leaves the stage, Mikael walks to the podium to introduce me. I stand up, tip my imaginary hat then sit back down. Mikael speaks for quite some time. Finally he's done and announces for the festivities to begin. Finally I can get up and stretch my legs a little bit. Walking towards the bar, I stop when I see a couple of friends of mine.

'Ah Damon, you're here. Obviously Lexi worked her magic to get you to agree to come tonight."

He gives me a knowing look while handing me a flute of champagne.

"That she did. How are you, Nik? And where is that beautiful wife of yours?" I start to say when Caroline steps beside me.

"Damon, I'm so glad you made it." she says, smiling widely at me. Smirking, I lean in so my lips are close to her ear.

"So when are you going to leave this chump?"

"You make it so hard, Damon. But what can I do? The big oaf needs me," she adds, playing along.

"Har, har," Nik remarks, rolling his eyes at the two of us at the same time he pulls Caroline close to him.

"Come on, Nik. Lighten up, we're only teasing."

Eying me conspiratorially, she raises her hand to whisper into my ear.

"He needs to poop. It's been a few days."

I start laughing so hard that my eyes start to water.

"You have a keeper here, Nik," I blurt out. I laugh that much harder when I happen to notice the scandalized look on his face. My belly hurts by the time I finally compose myself. I look up just in time to see her give me a wink just as Nik is pulling her away. Shuddering, I start working my way through the crowd looking to see if there's anyone else I know here. Although Lexi did say that Jenna and Ric would be here, I haven't seen them yet. Just as I turn my head to look around again, someone bumps into me, spilling my glass of champagne all over the front of my shirt.

"What the...," I start to curse. But when I look up and see the endless doe eyes staring back at me, I'm rendered speechless. Lord she's hot, I think to myself.

"I'm so sorry," she blurts out, stopping to cover her mouth because she can't seem to stop herself from giggling.

"I'm glad I could provide the entertainment for the night," I grumble. Stepping back, I drop my eyes to look at my now drenched shirt. When I hear someone whistle, I glance at the buxom blonde who steps beside the brunette bombshell. Sucking in a breath, I turn my eyes back to the beauty in front of me.

"Look at those abs, Elena. Score," she squeals, glancing at my middle while giving Elena a high five.

"Like what you see Elena?" I tease, giving her a flash of what Lexi calls my eye thing.

"I really do," she adds, licking her lips.

"Elena, he's actually blushing," the blonde states, waggling her brows at her friend.

Smiling, I shake my head.

"Ladies, l don't blush." Although I know I am because I can feel my face heat up and my blood sloshing through my veins.

"I think you should show him, Rebekah," Elena teases, reaching into her bag and handing her a pocket mirror. Raising it to me, she shoves it in my face. Lifting my own arm, I use it to lower her hand, pushing it aside because I don't need to see for myself.

"Okay, okay, you proved your point. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find the men's room."

"I'd be more than happy to help you with that shirt," the brunette volunteers. When she bites onto her lower lip, my breath hitches when I feel my dick twitch.

"Who am I to argue with a deal like that? Lead the way." Gesturing with my outstretched arm for her to lead the way, I wait for her to make the first move. Grabbing onto my hand, she looks over my shoulder at Rebekah.

"See ya later, Beks." She gives her friend a wink, watching her till the blonde disappears into the crowd.

"This way," she whispers, latching her arm through mine. After looking around in all directions, she pulls me out of the ballroom entrance, shoving me into the elevator as soon as doors open. Without missing a beat, she pushes me against the back of the elevator and slams her lips to mine.

"Which floor?"

"Twenty four."

When I feel her tongue running along my lips, I open my mouth and suck her tongue inside.

"Who are you?" I pant, pulling back when I need air.

"Elena, now shut up and kiss me."

"My pleasure." Breathing heavily, I just stare for a millisecond before smacking my lips to hers again. Using one of my hands, I start to hitch up her dress and lift her leg around my hip, grinding my now raging erection against her wanton core. Edging my fingers closer to the promised land, I tease the edge of her panties, plunging a finger inside. Dropping her head onto my shoulder, she starts to shamelessly ride my finger. Just as I start to work her into a frenzy, the elevator pings and the door opens. I look up when I hear a startled gasp, only to see an old lady who's glaring at us angrily. Elena struts out of the elevator, stopping right in front of the middle aged prude.

"I'd be glad to share him with you, if he can keep it up that is?"

"Well I never," she scoffs, clearly scandalized.

"Obviously," Elena taunts. Just as she's readying herself for round two with the woman, I grab her hand and run down the hall, both of us bursting out in laughter. As soon as we get to my hotel room door, I slide the key card in, push it open. The two of us fall in, still laughing uproariously. As soon as we reach the bedside, she wastes no time in unclasping my pants button, lowering my boxers along with my pants till their tented at my feet. With a wink, she grabs onto my shirttails, rips them apart, the buttons flying. Shocked, I look over my now ruined shirt.

"You didn't want that did you?" she asks coyly, sucking her finger into her mouth. Cupping the back of her neck with my hand, I pull her lips to mine, kissing her torridly. I pull back with a gasp when she takes a hold of my cock, using the tip of her fingernail to tease the slit.

"Fuck Elena, what are you doing to me?"

"I intend for you to do just that," she teases, pulling my earlobe into her mouth at the same time she gives my cock a not so gentle tug. It takes all the self control I have but I pry her fingers off of me.

"You're overdressed. Now strip," I demand, lowering my lips to her neck, brushing that spot just behind her ear with my lips and tongue. After giving her a taste of what's to come, I drop onto the bed and shimmy back to the head of it. My eyes widen to the size of saucers as I watch her makeshift striptease. As soon as she flings her bra over her shoulder, she gets on her hands and knees and stalks up the bed till she's right in front of me. Her breasts swinging like a pendulum, hypnotize me. Reaching up, I pluck her nipples, tugging and squeezing them till she's writhing and moaning above me. Sliding down in a bed a little, I use my mouth and latch onto one, suckling forcefully while my thumb and forefinger continue to play with her other breast.

"How do you want it baby?" I ask, my mouth full of her nipple and areole. When I let go, I use my teeth to elongate her nipple with my teeth.

Smiling like the little minx that she is, she turns around, wiggling her perfectly shaped ass in my face.

"Um, um." Getting onto my knees, I place one hand on her left hip. When she winks at me over her shoulder, a throaty grunt escapes my lips as I slam balls deep into her. Stopping for a minute to get a grip, I raise my head up and close my eyes. When I hear her growl for me to move, I pull out and thrust back in, establishing a rhythm. Flesh slapping against flesh, greedy moans and growls fill the room with the sounds of our fucking.

"Harder Damon," she moans, throwing her own head back.

"Your wish is my command, sweetheart," so I ram in and out, hitting her g spot with each thrust inside of her. Grunting loudly, I feel the coil tightening precipitously in my lower belly. My strokes become chaotic and disjointed. On the cusp of my release, I reach around to fondle her clit, launching her into hyperspace. Her velvet walls suck me dry as I cum inside of her, painting her womb with my release. Weakened by the force of that orgasm, I collapse on top of her before lazily rolling off.

"Wow," is all I can say, my voice hoarse and throaty.

"Ready for round two?"

Finding myself getting lost in her twinkling brown eyes, I lick my lips.

"Oh honey, you have no idea. But I need a moment to catch up."

"Seriously?" she laughs, raising up on one arm to press a kiss to my lips.

"Honey, it's not the age, it's the mileage." Once I catch my breath, we go for round two and then three before exhaustion pulls me to sleep with her curled in my arms. Waking up with a yawn, I open my eyes, noticing that Elena is nowhere in sight. Sitting up, I throw my legs over the side of the bed. After rubbing my eyes, I get up to see if she's in the bathroom. The only thing I find is a post it note stuck to the bathroom mirror.

' _Thanks for the wild night.'_

Feeling like I got kicked in the gut, I grab the note, crumple it up and toss it angrily into the waste basket.

"Unbelievable," I say out loud. Shaking it off, I step into the shower. Turning the water on hot, I lean forward, pressing my palms against the shower wall. Closing my eyes, I let the water pummel my body and wash away the remains of last night. Hard as I try I can't get the image of Elena surrendering to the throes of passion out of my head. Taking a deep breath, I reach for a washcloth and a bar of soap to scrub my body, the image of being inside her beautiful body emblazoned in my mind.

* * *

 _This plot is courtesy of Eva's stellar mind. She comes up with these brilliant ideas and I try to bring them to life the way she imagined. Thank you, Eva. Love you lots._

 _Remember, everything is not always as it appears to be..._

 _A huge thank you and big fat hugs to Kate for the brilliant cover image._

 _I did steal a line from 'Raiders of the Lost Ark'. I've seen that movie innumerable times..._

 ** _Again, no more of this will post till I finish it. I have three chapters left to write._**

 _Since we're about turn the lights out on ' **Rainy Days and Mondays** ', I wanted to give you a taste of 'Dig'. ' **Angels Fall** ' and ' **Tears in Heaven** ' still have much left to tell._

 _Please be kind and press that * **REVIEW*** button. _

_As always, have a safe and wonderful day. Thank you so much. We'll see later this week for the final chapter of Rainy as well as updates on the other two stories._


	2. Play Ball

_**I have finished the 3 chapters. Only the epilogue is left to write so I thought I'd give you one more chapter of 'Dig' before we settle into the weekly update schedule. Anxious to hear your thoughts.**_

* * *

"Son of a bitch," I utter, throwing the crumpled up letter in my hand.

"What's wrong?" Lexie asks when she steps inside my trailer.

"Rose is a woman scorned," I snap, tightening my lips. Lexie raises an eyebrow at me before bending over to pick up the letter. She sets it on the table to try to flatten it out. Once she reads it, she turns on me.

"I told you to stay away from that trollop," she reminds me, giving me that 'I told you so' look that she's perfected.

"So now, Einstein, where are we going to get the money to fund the dig?"

"I don't know Lex. I'll have to look around for a new publisher. It's a good book, you know that."

"Of course it's a great book but it doesn't do us any good if no one gets to read it."

"I suppose I'll have to get back in the classroom. I'll get in touch with Ric about teaching the next semester. I just really, really prefer the field work." When I feel one of her hands on each of my shoulders, I look up and into her eyes.

"Teaching isn't the worst thing in the world you know? Plus I'll be there as your trusty assistant," she teases, brushing the hair off of my forehead. Nodding, I press a kiss to her forehead before pulling away.

Dropping onto the sofa, I lay my head against the back of it before turning my eyes to hers once more.

"Any plans for tonight or do you want to go get wasted with me?"

"I was supposed to go out with Lee but I'll tell him that my husband needs me tonight." Sitting beside me on the couch, she laces her fingers with mine then falls back, resting her head again the back of the couch. Giving my hand a squeeze, she slides closer and lays her head on my shoulder.

"Thanks Lex. I don't know where I'd be without you."

"You're never going to find out either," she affirms, bringing a smile to my face. Closing my eyes, I bring her hand into my lap, dropping my other one on top of it. Giving her hand a pat, I open my eyes and smile at her. She's my anchor, she always has been and I don't know what I'd do without her.

* * *

"I'm Professor Salvatore. We will be doing a lot of field work in this class. I expect serious work from all of you. If you're here only for the so-called romance of archeology, the door is right there," I tell them, using my eyes to gesture to classroom door.

"I have a PhD in Paleontology and a master's degree in Archaeology," I begin, eyeing the students that are assembled.

"Archeology is the study of the ancient and recent human past through material remains. It is a subfield of anthropology, the study of all human culture. From million-year-old fossilized remains of our earliest human ancestors in Africa, to 20th century buildings in present-day New York City, archaeology analyzes the physical remains of the past in pursuit of a broad and comprehensive understanding of human culture."

Feeling a scratch, I clear my throat and continue. "Paleontology, put simply, is the study of prehistoric life. This includes the history of the earth, the organisms in it, as well as their evolution, and their interactions with other organisms and the environment. It is a historical science, meaning it describes the past and its causes as opposed to physics which performs experiments to learn the effects. Paleontology is difficult to distinguish from archeology. Archeology is the study of human remains and civilizations, while paleontologists study human evolution and the effects that the environment had on early humans. The two are separate but frequently overlap. Paleontology is also in-between the sciences of biology and geology as it uses many elements of both.

Paleontology uses many sciences as part of its study. For instance, a paleontologist might study ecology through ancient plant samples, or he/she might study the chemistry of fossils or rocks to determine the environment of the earth at that time. It is obvious that Paleontology is a wide spread science, but it also contains subdivisions such as Paleo-botany, the study of prehistoric plants, or Biostratigraphy, the dating of fossils in relation to other fossils around it." Finishing, I reach over to pick up the bottle of water on my desk and take a swallow.

"My associate, Dr. Lexi Branson and I have been working for the last several months in the 'Hell Creek Formation' in South Dakota. It's arguably the most famous dinosaur burying ground in the world. Many of the dinosaur fossils have enormous commercial value. The presence of the T-Rex and Triceratops, two of the most popular dinosaur species, only increases the formation's significance. In 1997, a nearly complete T-Rex skeleton from Hell Creek sold for more than seven million dollars. Named after the lady that found her, 'Sue' is now on permanent display at the Chicago Field Museum. The 'Black Hills Institute' helped excavate that fossil. The money went to the landowner on whose property it was found," I pause, taking a breath.

"The formation is also important to academic paleontologists because it holds a good record of the meteorite impact that killed the dinosaurs 65.5 million years ago. Scientists call that event "the K-T extinction." In total, the extinction wiped out sixty to seventy percent of life on earth. Since the Hell Creek Formation includes fossils from immediately before the K-T boundary, it's a good place to study the extinction in detail.

'Lexi and I have also helped out at the 'Mammoth Site'. In 1974, a construction crew bulldozed over land in Hot Springs, South Dakota. They were stunned to find a mass gravesite for Columbian Mammoths, a species that lived in North America till 11,000 years ago. In 1975, a complete skull of a mammoth, including tusks was found. In 1976, The director teamed up with Earthwatch to launch what is now the longest-running Earthwatch project.

The site is now the largest repository of Columbian mammoths in North America, and 60 complete mammoth skeletons, including three woolly mammoth, have been unearthed to date. Today, Earthwatch volunteers continue to uncover amazing remains from ancient times. In addition to trowels and brushes, volunteers now use high-tech equipment such as CT scans, global positioning systems, and computer mapping technology." Blowing out a breath, I reach down, pick up my water bottle and take another swallow.

After setting the bottle down, I ask if there are any questions.

"So have you done anything romantic? You know, like Indiana Jones?" a red-haired girl asks. She's damn near swooning.

Trying my best not to roll my eyes at her inanity, I drop my chin to my chest momentarily.

"Um, no. Next question." Looking around, I point at a guy with a beard.

"What find or adventure do you remember the most?"

"Dr. Branson and I were inside a mine in the Colombian jungle during an earthquake. We barely made it out of there alive. So that stands out. We also did some deep sea excavation, looking for some lost planes in the Bermuda Triangle. That was memorable although we came up empty handed. The Megalodon tooth that's in display at the museum is one that the two of us found while walking the beach during some down time. There's just too many to count, I'm afraid.

After answering all their questions, I dismiss the class, glad to be done for the day. With my mind elsewhere, I don't even hear anyone till I feel a hand on my shoulder, causing me to startle.

"Lexi!" I mutter, holding my hand over my galloping heart.

"Since when did you get so jumpy?" she asks, giving me the stink eye.

Shrugging my shoulder, I lean in to whisper into her ear.

"I've always been squeamish around you, sweetheart."

"Oh please," she scoffs, breaking out in laughter.

"Let's go get something to drink," I suggest, sticking my elbow out for her to latch onto. Shaking her head, she links her arm with mine and the two of us leave the classroom, pulling the classroom door closed behind us.

* * *

Sitting on the couch, I pick up my archeology journal to see if anything of the articles interest me. It doesn't take long for Lexie to join me on the couch, book in hand. I raise an eyebrow when she makes herself comfortable which includes putting her feet on my lap. When she sticks her tongue out at me, I can only shake my head. Turning my attention back to my magazine, I'm distracted when she starts giggling loudly.

"Do you mind?" I ask, annoyed.

"It's like this writer knows you. She has your character down to a tee," she blurts out, laying the book against her chest because she's laughing so hard.

"He's a Casanova who's full of himself just like you. He's also an archeologist who knows how to please a woman...," she explains, raising her eyebrows seductively because she's well aware of my bedroom skills.

"Really?"

"Yes, it's uncanny."

"Well, you would know...," I tease, waggling my eyebrows at her.

"Damon, Damon," she scoffs, shaking her head. Putting her book down, she lowers her legs and scoots next to me.

"What cha reading?"

"This article is about the holy grail of aviation archaeology, the search for Amelia Earhart has kept the world guessing ever since the tall, slender, blonde pilot took her last flight off into legend on July 2, 1937. On Oct. 28, 2014, Ric Gillespie, executive director at The International Group for Historic Aircraft Recovery, announced that a piece of aircraft debris found by his team on Nikumaroro, an uninhabited atoll in the southwestern Pacific republic of Kiribati is, with a high degree of certainty, the first physical evidence of Earhart's plane. The breakthrough would prove that, contrary to what was generally believed, Earhart and her navigator, Fred Noonan, did not crash in the Pacific Ocean, running out of fuel somewhere near their target destination of Howland Island in a record attempt to fly around the world at the equator.

Instead, they made a forced landing on the smooth, flat coral reef of Nikumaroro. The two became castaways and eventually died on the atoll, which is some 350 miles southeast of Howland Island. Where the elusive aircraft ended up is a mystery Gillespie will try to solve, hopefully in the not too distant future, when he embarks on a new Nikumaroro expedition to verify whether a sonar anomaly captured off Nikumaroro in 2012 is indeed the wrecked aircraft. "We seem to have a piece of the Electra. We want, and the world wants, the rest of the airplane," I add, reading from the article.

"I can see why that captured your attention. Remember that time we joined that group looking for 'Flight 19'?"

"I do. I actually mentioned that adventure in class today. I still get chills when I think about that. The story is incredible. I know it by heart. At 2:10 p.m., five U.S. Navy Avenger torpedo-bombers comprising Flight 19 take off from the Ft. Lauderdale Naval Air Station in Florida on a routine three-hour training mission. Flight 19 was scheduled to take them due east for one hundred and twenty miles, north for seventy three miles, and then back over a final one hundred and twenty-mile leg that would return them to the naval base. They never returned.

Two hours after the flight began, the leader of the squadron, who had been flying in the area for more than six months, reported that his compass and back-up compass had failed and that his position was unknown. The other planes experienced similar instrument malfunctions. Radio facilities on land were contacted to find the location of the lost squadron, but none were successful. After two more hours of confused messages from the fliers, a distorted radio transmission from the squadron leader was heard at 6:20 p.m., apparently calling for his men to prepare to ditch their aircraft simultaneously because of lack of fuel.

By this time, several land radar stations finally determined that Flight 19 was somewhere north of the Bahamas and east of the Florida coast, and at 7:27 p.m. a search and rescue Mariner aircraft took off with a thirteen-man crew. Three minutes later, the Mariner aircraft radioed to its home base that its mission was underway. The Mariner was never heard from again. Later, there was a report from a tanker cruising off the coast of Florida of a visible explosion seen at 7:50 p.m.

The disappearance of the fourteen men of Flight 19 and the thirteen men of the Mariner led to one of the largest air and seas searches to that date, and hundreds of ships and aircraft combed thousands of square miles of the Atlantic Ocean, the Gulf of Mexico, and remote locations within the interior of Florida. No trace of the bodies or aircraft was ever found.

Although naval officials maintained that the remains of the six aircraft and twenty seven men were not found because stormy weather destroyed the evidence, the story of the "Lost Squadron" helped cement the legend of the Bermuda Triangle, an area of the Atlantic Ocean where ships and aircraft are said to disappear without a trace. The Bermuda Triangle is said to stretch from the southern U.S. coast across to Bermuda and down to the Atlantic coast of Cuba and Santo Domingo," I finish, picking up my magazine again.

"Remember too that we found an Avenger airplane but the serial number wasn't one of the five that went missing that day. Just wow!" she muses.

We sit in comfortable silence for a bit. Reaching across me, she picks her own book up again. Hearing the pages open, I drop my eyes back to my magazine. Almost immediately, I'm distracted because once again, she's cackling so hard, she's literally shaking.

"What so damn funny? Let me see it." Wasting no time, I pull it out of her hands.

"Hey!" she squawks, swatting me upside the head.

"I just want to look at it a second. I'll give it right back. Now behave." I scold, winking at her. Sighing, she rolls her eyes at me and gives me a shove.

"Give it back," she pouts.

"I will, just give me a few seconds." Opening the inside cover, I look at the synopsis. It's about a womanizing archeologist engaged in a hunt for the missing Imperial eggs created by Peter Carl Faberge for the Russian Imperial family between 1885 and 1916. When I turn the page to the back cover, my eyes practically pop out of my head when I see who the author is.

"Her!" I gasp.

"Her who?"

"This woman, the writer," I bark, poking at her face with my fingertip.

"Elena Gilbert? What about her?"

"Remember when you forced me to go to the Mikaelson shindig in New York a few months ago. This is her, the woman who seduced me and then left me high and dry after spectacular sex." I huff, feeling my face redden with anger.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh I'm sure alright." Pulling open the back cover, I'm even more surprised to see a picture of Elena and that buxom blonde she was with that night. It's captioned, ' _Dedicated to my best friend_ , _Rebekah Mikaelson'._

"Mikaelson? Do you know if this Rebekah has a connection to Mikael?"

"Well yeah, she's his daughter."

"I've never met her," I mention as I start to read a few pages. As I continue to read some of the attributes of her ' _Damien Swain_ ' character, I feel my temper ignite.

"The reason her character is so much like me is because it is me. Look, look at this," I blurt out, pointing to a passage in the book describing a girl spilling champagne all over the guy.

"What? That actually happened?" Unable to contain herself, she breaks out in raucous laughter.

"Yeah. She makes me out to be an arrogant jackass," I seethe, tossing the book back to her. Tired of being laughed at, I stand up and march out of the room, leaving a hysterical Lexie behind.

* * *

"Cheers," I scream, raising my mug of beer to clank it with my buddy Ric's. It's a Friday night and school is out for a weekend. After gulping it down, I slam the glass against the table, yelling for the waitress to bring us another round. When I turn my head, I see Lexie walk in, Lee's arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Leeexxxxiiiiii, over here."

Rolling her eyes at me, she leads Lee over to our table.

"Are you drunk?"

"Maybe just a little bit," I reply, rubbing my thumb and forefinger together.

"Uh, Ric. How could you let him get so drunk already?"

"I didn't let him do anything," he slurs, swallowing down what's left in his glass.

"Scoot over, lover," she demands, giving me a shove.

"Anything for you, baby," I whisper, pressing a sloppy kiss to her cheek.

"Ewww," she blurts out, scrunching up her face while wiping it off with her forearm.

"Hey Lee, you treating my girl right?"

"Of course," he plays along, winking at Lex.

"Looks like we're stuck taking them home, Jenna. They're going to owe us good," Lexi remarks, elbowing me in the ribs.

"I have to agree. The two of us are going to have a spa weekend courtesy of our men." Jenna adds, giving Ric the stink eye.

"Isn't your niece supposed to be here tonight, Jenna?"

"She texted a little while ago. She's running a little late."

"I can't wait to meet her," Lexie adds, pouring herself a glass of beer from the pitcher the waitress brought over.

"If you ladies will excuse me, I need to use the little boy's room."

As drunk as I am, I have no sense of propriety or manners. Using my hips, I butt up against Lexi's, urging her to let me out. After glaring at me, she and Lee slide out so I can get out of the booth to go to the bathroom. I take my time doing my business. After splashing a little cold water on my face, I walk back towards my friends, stopping in my tracks when I see a couple of girls standing next to our booth. With their backs to me, I can't see what they look like. Thinking that maybe I'll get lucky tonight, I sashay back to the table. As soon as she turns to face me, my fuse is lit, burning hot as I angrily spit out, " _You!_ "

* * *

 _Thank you so much Eva. Love you lots._

 _And a big thank you to all of you for following along and making this a favorite. I especially want to thank those of you who took the time to write a review for me._

 _Damon and Lexi, their relationship is a bit unconventional ;)_

 _Chapter title: 'Play Ball' by AC/DC_

 _I did post the final chapter of 'Rainy Days and Mondays'. I would love to hear your thoughts on it. 'Angels Fall' and 'Tears in Heaven' have also updated in the last couple of days. Please have a look._

 _Remember to click that *Review' button._

 _Stay safe and have a wonderful week ahead. Thank you all again. Until next time._


	3. Let Her Cry

**_I finished the epilogue so I'm giving you a second chapter this week. Please remember to click the review button._**

* * *

 _'YOU?!'_

Without blinking, I start to round on her. She takes one step back for each step I take towards her.

"Damon? Wha.. what are you doing here?"

With my fuse lit, I'm practically spitting bricks. I hardly recognize the venom in my own voice. It's literally dripping with disdain.

"I'm with my friends. What are yooouuu doing here...?"

"Jenna is my aunt," she tells me, her own eyes burning hot.

Before I fall prey to them again, I steel my spine and suck a breath of air into my lungs. As drunk as I am, somehow I manage not to blink as I continue to glare at her.

"Damon Salvatore, fancy meeting you here," the same blonde who was with her that night, remarks as she steps beside Elena. After giving her a scathing glance, I turn my attention back to Elena.

"I ought to sue you!" My voice rises a little more with each syllable that spews from my mouth.

"Sue her? What for?"

Having had my fill of her pushy friend, I spin around to face her.

"Just who are you?" I sneer, turning my anger on her.

"I'm Rebekah Mikaelson. Pleased to make your acquaintance, ' _Damien'_...," she giggles. Feeling the blood sloshing violently through my veins, I'm so angry that I'm literally trembling. Seething, I fist my hands. Not wanting to give either of them the satisfaction of seeing me lose it completely, I turn on my heels and stalk off, slamming open the bar door so hard, the knob puts a dent in the dry wall. Minutes later as I'm standing outside by myself, I feel a hand on my shoulder. Turning my head, I close my eyes in relief when I see Lexi with Lee following behind, holding her jacket.

"I'm sorry Damon. I didn't mean for you to be ambushed. I had no idea that Jenna's niece Elena was that Elena."

"I know, Lex," I utter, taking her hand in mine.

"I'm going home, I'll see you in the morning." After sharing a look with her, I start walking down the sidewalk. Moments later, Lee and Lexi step beside me, walking right along with me.

"You guys don't have to babysit, you can go and enjoy your evening." Without looking at either of them, I continue my march down the pavement.

"No, we'll go with you. The three of us can have our own little party," Lee mentions, giving me a pat on the shoulder. After stopping long enough to nod my appreciation, the three of us continue, not stopping again till we get to our house.

* * *

Elena:

"I'm sorry Aunt Jenna, I mean, I had no idea that he was your friend."

"How do you know him anyway?"

"Bex and I met him at one of her family's fundraisers in New York City several months ago."

"Elena, do you want something to drink?" Rebekah interrupts, smiling at me.

"Yeah, I'd like a Bloody Mary." Nodding, she gives my hand a squeeze and walks over to the bar. I can't help but notice how Jenna's eyes watch as Bex walks away. Hoping to get some attention, she swinging her hips to side to side. Rolling my eyes, I slide next to Jenna in the booth. Ric looks completely inebriated, his eyes closing for longer and longer after each blink.

"What happened between the two of you to make him so angry? Damon is usually pretty even keeled. It's not like him to fly off of the handle like that. Of course, the fact that he's drunk may provide an explanation."

"We teased him a bit and one thing led to another... and you know?!"

"You slept with him!?" she asks incredulously. Just as I'm about to answer, Rebekah sets my drink in front of me. Picking it up, I take a big swallow. Suddenly when music starts to play, Rebekah gives me a wink, sets her drink down and pulls me onto the dance floor.

"You okay?" she asks, playfully dancing with me.

"I never expected to see him again. He's so hot, Rebekah. I'd like to take him for another spin if you know what I mean. That man was fine under the sheets." Feeling my face heat up, I know for a fact that my cheeks are blooming pink.

"You like him?"

"It felt different with him. We _fit_ together perfectly, you know, almost as if we were made for each other. Given his thermonuclear reaction though, I'm almost a little bit afraid of him," I whisper, my insecurities getting the best of me.

"I guess the two of us will have to work on the good Doctor," she teases, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Are you ready to face your aunt again?"

"I suppose. You know aunt Jenna, she won't drop it till I spill."

"Yup," Bex agrees, twirling me around. When she lets go, I take a deep breath and stiffen my spine and then the two of us walk back to where Ric and Jenna were. Confused I look around only to see her trying to get him outside. Bex and I run over to help her get an all but passed out Ric into her car. Once there, Bex and I hold him up while Jenna unlocks their car. After depositing him in the passenger side, Jenna shuts his door. After giving me a look, she walks around to the driver's side where I'm standing, Rebekah holding my hand.

"We are going to talk about this, Elena," she says, her voice firm and disapproving.

"Jenna, it was one night and I have no intention of talking any further about it with you or anyone else for that matter," I protest, my voice a little louder than I meant it to be.

"Fine, but Damon, of all people, it had to be Damon?"

"How was I to know that you knew him?" I snap, turning away from her.

"For your own good, just stay the hell away from him okay?"

Rather than answer her directly, I blow out a breath of air. Not wanting to get into it any further with her, I just nod, my eyes on hers until she crawls behind the drivers seat. I keep my eyes on hers till she pulls away from the curve and their car disappears around the corner.

* * *

Damon:

Having tied a good one on last night, I wake up the next morning, grimacing painfully as my head is throbbing. It feels like a jackhammer is crashing against the insides of my skull. Moaning loudly, I drop back onto the pillow and cover my eyes with my forearm. Last night flashes into my mind. I can't believe that she was there. I hate the butterflies that are fluttering inside of me at the thought of her. I felt such a connection to her, a connection that I tried to forget after she left me high and dry the morning after but seeing her again brought it all to the forefront. Hearing the curtains open, I groan loudly, knowing who it is.

"Look who's awake!" Lexi yells, jumping on the bed.

"That's just cruel," I utter, splitting my fingers over one side of my face, flashing the evil eye at her.

"Oh don't be such a baby?" she scoffs, grabbing on and pulling my arm down so the sunlight hits me squarely in my eyes.

"You just had to do that didn't you?" I snap, rolling over and burying my face in the pillow again.

"You poor little thing," she poo paws before starting to tickle me. As I squirm to get away from her, she gives me a wet willy with her tongue.

"Ick!"

Thoroughly disgusted, I stick my tongue out at her.

When she tackles me again, I fight back. In the next second we're both lying in a heap on the floor, the covers on top of us. She breaks out in uproarious laughter which makes my head pound all the more. Once she catches her breath, she palms my cheeks and drops a kiss to my nose.

"Do you want to talk about last night?"

"What's there to talk about? I mean.. she...and.. her.."

"You like her don't you?"

Knowing me as well as she does, she needn't have asked, she knows.

"So what if I do? She obviously doesn't care or she wouldn't have humiliated me with that depiction in her book."

"Damien Swain is aloof and careless and easy to make fun of but he is the hero of the story."

"Really?" I scoff, rolling my eyes.

"Yes really. I don't know what's in her head, Damon but she seemed pretty shy last night, not at all like you described her."

"I really didn't pay much attention. I was just so mad when I saw her and that, that Rebekah there."

"Well, they are best friends according to her book dedication."

"She's probably long gone now anyway. Do you want to get off of me so I can get up or we can continue this."

Challenging me with a look, I start to tickle her mercilessly till she has tears in her eyes.

"Stop, Damon, please."

Deciding to go easy on her, I relax and wrap her in a bear hug. As soon as I let go, she gets up, offering her hand to help me up. Taking a hold, I pull her into my arms. When my feet are planted firmly on the floor, I give her a big sloppy kiss as more payback.

"That's just wrong," she snaps, using the back of her hand to wipe the excess saliva off of her face.

"Payback is a bitch, darlin'," I jest, wiggling my naked backside at her before disappearing into the bathroom.

* * *

Sighing heavily, I close my briefcase, happy that the school week is over. I'm chomping at the bit to go back into the field. Finding and excavating fossils are my lifeblood. It's why I do what I do. Teaching is just a means to make some extra cash. Cash that my book was supposed to bring in. Turning out the lights, I step out of my classroom. Just as I'm about to lock the door, I feel a hand on my shoulder. Turning around to face whoever it is, I smile when I see that it's my brother, Stefan.

"Stef, what are you doing here?"

Dropping my briefcase and happy to see him, I give him a guy hug.

"I talked to Lexi. She said you've been a bear to live with lately so I thought I should drive over, you know, attitude adjustments and all that," he smirks, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Leave it to Lex," I utter, rolling my eyes at him.

"You're done for the day?"

"Yep, let's get Ric and go to the pub."

"Sounds like a plan, brother."

"I think so too." After giving him a pat on the back, I lead the way to Ric's office. Seeing that he's not there, the two of us decide to take my things back to the house so I can change clothes before Stefan and I go out. Once I shower and change into jeans and a sweat shirt, I trot downstairs to find Stefan and Lexi completely engrossed in 'Ghost Adventurers' on TV.

"What's shaking?"

Dropping onto the couch beside her, I give her leg a squeeze.

"We're watching the ghost show now hush," she demands, glaring at me with her stink eye.

"Fine." Raising my hands in surrender, I put a little distance between us before putting my legs onto the end table to get comfortable. Soon, one episode becomes two and by the time the third starts, I get up.

"I'm going to the pub. Either of you coming with?"

"Lexi?"

"Stefan?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming. Lexi turns off the TV then reaches for her bag and jacket. Linking her arm with both mine and Stefan's we step outside, lock up the house and walk to the bar. Fortunately, it's not very far from our house. As soon as we get there, I let go of Lexi to hold the door open for her and Stefan to walk in ahead of me. I look around but am unable to see Ric till Lexi happens to notice him sitting at the bar. She and Stef go to sit in a booth while I take the seat beside him. Although Lexi is my best friend, I think a lot of Ric too.

Our marriage is unconventional to say the least. We had a red hot passionate romance at one point, ending with us eloping to Vegas. But it didn't take very long for the bloom to come off of the rose as it were. After the romance fizzled, the two of us realized that we get along a hundred and fifty percent better as best friends, much more so than we ever did as husband and wife. It certainly comes in handy when I pick up unwanted attention from a woman or if she wants more than I'm willing to give. All I have to do is pull out the ring and say that I'm married. It works like a charm every time, for her too for that matter.

As for Lexi, she's pretty smitten with Lee but not enough to ask me for a divorce, not yet anyway. Although it's been quite some time, we have had the occasional romp in the hay so to speak. I will admit to having some fond memories of hot drunken sex with her. Despite how close we are, we also promised each other that if we ever meet someone special, someone that either of us want to share our life with, that we would divorce. Even if that were to happen, I know that we'll forever be tight.

I'll always have her back just as she'll always, always be in my corner. Sure we have disagreements and fights but we promised that we'd never go to bed angry with each other and we haven't. I guess that's the only thing that I would say is conventional about our marriage. We're both free to see who we want, sleep with who we want as long as we're honest with each other. It works out great for both of us so neither of us feel the need to upset the applecart as it were. Stefan thinks we're nuts but that's neither here nor there. I love my brother but I won't let him tell either myself nor Lexi how to live. This is our life and we're free to do as we choose. When I hear the bartender say my name, I'm snapped out of my reverie.

"What'll it be Dr. Salvatore?"

"Bourbon, straight up." Smiling, he grabs the bottle and a tall tumbler, filling it up for me. I take a deep slog, savoring it as it burns all the way into my chest.

"Good stuff."

Licking my lips, I quickly take another swallow before setting the glass down. Realizing that Ric hasn't talked to me yet, I turn on my stool to face him.

"Why are you so quiet?"

"I read the ' _Damien Swain'_ book," he blurts out, lowering his head to the bar top because he's laughing so hard.

"You wouldn't think it was so funny if you were the one she humiliated?"

Wanting to smack him, I drop my eyes to the drink in my hand, clutching it tightly.

"You have to admit that it is hysterical," he adds, barely able to speak since he's still busting a gut, laughing at me.

"Oh yeah, it's hysterical alright, NOT," I snap, throwing back the rest of my bourbon.

"Lighten up, Damon," he pants, his chest still heaving from chortling so hard. After slapping the bartop a couple of times, he finally finishes what's left in his tumbler.

Having had my fill of being humiliated yet again, I get up. Intending to join Stefan and Lexi at their booth, I start to walk towards them. When I feel his hand clasp onto my forearm, I stop.

"So about Jenna's niece, what happened?"

"What makes you think that anything happened?"

"Maybe because Jenna seemed pretty irate the next day, which by the way, not only included salty language but your name in conjunction with said language," he mentions, his eyes boring into mine.

"How was I to know she was Jenna's niece? I was told that you and Jenna were going to be there that night but you weren't."

"No we weren't but that didn't give you any right to take advantage of her. You don't know her, Damon. Elena is... unique."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Unique? And for your information, it was her who seduced me not the other way around."

"I find that hard to believe."

After raising his eyebrows disbelievingly at me, he signals the bartender for another round.

"I don't give a rat's ass what you think, it's the truth."

"That attitude is probably why you lost your book contract with Mikaelson Publications. Rebekah Mikaelson is her best friend. Seeing as how you probably took advantage of Elena, Rebekah probably made sure to hit you where it hurt."

"Do you know that for sure? I mean that it was the blonde who sabotaged me?"

"No, I don't have any proof of that. But she and Elena are very tight."

Shaking my head, I can't control the angry look that I know is on my face.

"I'm going to repeat it once more because it didn't get through your thick skull the first time. I didn't seduce your niece. I'm leaving before I say something that I'm going to regret."

Reaching over, I grab my glass quickly swallowing down what's left in it. After giving him a scathing look, I stomp off into the stormy night. Grabbing my phone, I text Lexi that I'm going home. Karma is one mean son of a bitch because as soon as I start to pound the pavement in earnest, the sky opens up, leaving me drenched and chilled to the bone.

I'm shivering violently by the time I get to my house. With shaky hands, I put the key in the lock and open the door. Stepping inside, I kick off my shoes and walk upstairs and into my bathroom. After peeling off my wet clothes, I turn the water on to take a nice hot bubble bath. Yes, bubble baths are my guilty pleasure. Still shivering, I step into the tub and lower myself into the nice hot water. Closing my eyes, I lay back and relax, enjoying the feel of the water against my skin. It doesn't take long for me to doze off with thoughts of that brunette beauty filling my head.

* * *

 _Damon is a wee bit disgruntled with our heroine._

 _A big shout out to Eva. She puts up with my incessant emails. Her insight is so brilliant, she picks up on thoughts, innuendo that I miss sometimes. Thanks and sending so much love to you my dear friend._

 _Thank you all so much for the follows and favorites. And a special shout out to those of you who do take those couple of seconds to write something._

 _Chapter title: 'Let Her Cry' by Hootie and the Blowfish._

 _I did update 'Angels Fall' on Wednesday. 'Tears in Heaven' will update tomorrow and then I have to work again Sunday. That's the only advantage of working 12 hours shifts, more days off per week. But let me tell you, some nights those twelve and a half hours take a long time to eclipse._

 _Stay safe and have a happy weekend. Thank you all again. Please do remember to review. We'll see you next week._


	4. Never Been Any Reason

Elena:

Reaching over, I pull the curtain aside so I can look up at the sky. The sun is just beginning to set and the colors painting the sky are just beautiful tonight. Smiling, I drop the curtain and turn my attention back to my writing. I'm working on a sequel to my 'Damien Swain' novel. Little does Damon know, but Damien is actually an intrepid archeologist. With a plot beginning to form in my mind, I start writing, startled when I hear my bedroom door open.

"Hey girlfriend," Rebekah remarks, dropping onto the bed beside me.

"Hi. How was your date?"

"Don't ask. Everything was all about him, I mean, you talk about narcissistic. I had no idea that egos could grow that size," she laughs, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out."

"Eh, no worries."

I raise an eyebrow when she picks up my bottle of water, stealing a swallow.

Staring at her for a moment, I give her a playful nudge.

"Well Rebekah, I'm glad you're not too broken up about it."

"You're writing. Anymore 'Damien' in the works?"

I shake my head when she gives me a teasing wink.

"That's my intention, Bex."

"You sure? I mean, I know you like Damon. He might just go ballistic if you mock him further," she snorts, her laughter raucous.

"He was fun. I really didn't mean to mock him in a bad way, more like a fun way. I want to make the character sort of an Indiana Jones like guy, you know?"

"I do. So... do you have any plans to get to know him better? Maybe take that stallion for another ride?" she teases, raising her eyebrows at me.

"Rebekah, you have a one track mind," I utter, shaking my head. Feeling a shiver surge through my body, I lean in close to her ear, whispering, "I would like to take him again, believe me. The man is skilled in the bedroom."

"I knew it," she squeals, giving me a playful nudge in my ribs.

"But he's really pissed at me."

"Leave it to me."

I can see the wheels churning in that conniving mind of hers as we speak.

"Rebekah?!"

"Don't you worry, sweetheart. You get back to your writing, I have things to do."

She gets up from the bed, stopping at my bedroom door to give me another wink before stepping out, pulling the door closed behind her. Turning my attention back to my computer, I start to do a little more research on the 'Faberge Imperial Eggs." It doesn't take long for me to be completely engrossed in what I'm reading. Next thing I know, it's nearly eleven at night so I turn the computer off, take off my clothes and jump in the shower. Feeling a shiver when Damon fills my mind, I reach between my legs, stroking myself to completion, his name on my lips.

* * *

Damon:

"Bless you."

Lexi hands me a tissue when I sneeze for the umpteenth time.

"You should've stayed with me and Stefan the other night rather than walk home in a cloud burst," she chastises me, handing me yet another Kleenex when I cough up a wad of phlegm.

"I feel miserable," I utter, my voice nasally sounding because I'm so stuffed up.

"I'm going to run to the store to get you some cold medicine. Is there anything else?"

"Can you make me some of your homemade chicken noodle soup?"

"I can do that. Now get some sleep." Leaning over, she presses a kiss to my forehead.

"You have a fever too. Rest." Without giving me a moment to object, she takes away my lap top and powers it off.

"Hey, I was doing some research," I pout, crossing my arms.

"Research can wait. I expect you to be asleep by the time I get back and no argument."

"Fine," I concede, scooting down and pulling the covers up over me. The edges start to blur almost immediately, I barely hear the sound of the door closing before drifting off to sleep.

 _I take her face in my hands, and begin to ravage her throat with kisses and nips. When she hisses in pleasure, I feel my dick twitch, anxious to get it wet inside of her again. Taking control, she grinds her hips against my groin. Using my mouth, I latch onto one of her nipples, groaning against her now pebbled flesh when my cock begins to throb._

 _"Damon, please, I want you again," she murmurs, her voice husky._

 _"Makes two of us."_

 _After rolling her underneath me, I sit up, tugging her legs up and over my shoulders. Growling at the perfection beneath me, her perfect pink flesh glimmering with moisture. God I can't wait to be inside of her, I think to myself. Sucking in a deep shuddering breath, I line myself up at her entrance and push inside, slowly and torturously._

 _"Sweet Jesus," I mumble at the way her molten hot and silky walls grab at my cock like a vise, one that I'd like to spend an eternity locked inside. With her mouth hanging open as moans escape, Elena raises herself onto her elbows, her eyes now focused on where we're joined in such an intimate way. Watching her watch us sends my heart into a tailspin, thrumming chaotically against my sternum. Unable to take my eyes off of her beautiful face, I continue to watch as the waves of ecstasy wash through her. For whatever reason it feels different with her. Dropping my own eyes, I too watch, exhilarated to be buried to the hilt inside of her exquisitely gorgeous body._

 _After taking another deep breath, I readjust her legs, wrapping them around my waist so I could push her deeper into the mattress with each thrust. Grunts leave my lips as I'm so deep inside of her body, I don't know where she ends and I begin. I'm euphoric with pleasure. Hearing nonsensical moans and words leave her lips, I slow it down to try to savor every moment that we're so intimately connected. When her nails dig into my sides, her body meeting me thrust for thrust, I know I can't hold back any longer._

 _Growling, I keep her pinned beneath me as I pump in and out of her repeatedly. Sensing my release nearing, I slip my hand between us and start stroking her clit with just enough pressure to send her spiraling out of control, her entire body jerking and wracked with spasms of endless bliss. Working hard to reach my own completion, I thrust harder and faster, finally spilling myself inside of her, screaming her name with rapture. The aftershocks continue, making my limbs weak, I just barely avoid crashing on top over her, rolling off to her side instead._

 _"Just wow," I pant. Turning onto her side, she looks at me, smiling softly as she runs her hands over my arm. I can't help but love how she wants to keep touching me._

Flying upright, needing air, I gasp and wipe the sweat from my brow.

"Fuck," I whisper, realizing that it was just a dream of that perfect night I spent with her. After taking a swallow of water, I lay back down, pull the covers over my head, and try to go back to sleep, my heart pounding at the realism of that dream.

* * *

Elena:

"You know how I hate these book signings Rebekah."

I'm a bundle of nerves as I anxiously pace the length of our living room, back and forth and back and forth.

"Elena, it'll be fine. I know you get anxious when you're in crowds but how else are you going to sell your books?"

"Thank you for being here with me. I prefer to be in my own little space unless I'm pretending. You know what I mean."

"I do know that. It's really strange how you can slip so easily into one of your characters yet when you are yourself, you tend to be a nervous Nellie," she says, zeroing in on the truth.

With a shrug of my shoulders, I sit on the edge of the bed and drop my face into my hands.

"I'm such a weirdo."

"No you're not."

"My parents were so embarrassed by my behavior that they practically kept me under lock and key except for school. It wasn't always that way. After I started school, the kids would tell their parents about ' _crazy Elena_ ', that's when they started getting both over protective and distant and keeping me under wraps, for lack of a better word. After all, they were pillars of the community and didn't want people speaking ill of them."

"Oh Elena," she says softly before continuing.

"From speaking to Jenna, she told me that you really blossomed when you went to live with her?"

"Yeah?"

Smiling, she comes to sit on the bed beside me and wraps me in her arms for a hug.

"She did instill some self confidence in me but it seems only my characters project that confidential air," I utter, dropping my shoulders in defeat.

"Just pretend to be one of your characters today. You can be such an enigma sometimes, Elena," she starts to say, raising her hand to silence me when I start to talk.

"That night you were with Damon in New York, you weren't playing a part, that was all you. Because my dear best friend, I know how strong you really are."

"Thanks Beks. I don't know where I'd be without you."

"And I don't ever intend for you to find out. Let's get you dolled up so we can go. It's a long drive into town," she says, standing up and pulling me along with her into the bathroom. Rolling my eyes, I follow along, grateful to have her in my life.

* * *

Damon:

"Damon, your WBC's are elevated and your chest X ray shows that you have pneumonia," Dr. Fell says, looking at me in the eye but because I'm so fatigued, I'm barely able to keep them open.

"Roll over, I'm going to give you a shot of Rocephin in the butt plus I'm going to prescribe some antibiotics for you to take at home. I'm also going to write a script for an Albuterol MDI in case you get short of breath. Stop at the drug store and get him some Mucinex too. He should take one twice a day."

Barely coherent, I nod although I don't have a clue as to what I'm nodding to. I feel her pull my sweat pants down, exposing one side of my butt. Although I want to shoot a witty retort at her, my brain just isn't synapsing enough to think of one.

"Ouch," I squawk, jumping slightly when I feel the needle go in. After she puts what I think is a bandage on it, I feel her pull the elastic waist band up so it covers my ass again.

"Lexie, he's pretty out of it. If he is still running a fever and or if he's still feeling so punk in a few days, take him to the emergency room so he can be admitted."

"Thanks Dr. Fell. I appreciate that you could see him on such short notice. It was like pulling teeth to get him to come though."

"No worries Lex. Get him home and into bed."

"I will," I hear my wife say. Just after hearing the exam room door close, I hear it open again. Before I know what's happening, Stefan is helping me to stand up. He practically carries me back to the car before laying me down in the back seat.

"I've never seen him so out of it except for when he's had too much to drink, Lexi."

I don't miss the concerned look that Stefan levels me with but I'm too loopy to give it much thought.

"He's never been this sick before. We'll have to try to keep him in bed."

"Like that will go over well," Stefan remarks, laughing.

"Oh hell no. He's pretty childish when he's sick but I think that's a common trait among men," Lexie scoffs.

Although I'm sure she's rolling her eyes right about now, I struggle to sit up, grabbing onto her seat from behind to help pull myself upright.

"What's going on?"

"Lay back down Damon. Dr. Fell said that you have pneumonia. You need to rest."

"Ric will kill me if I don't show up for class," I whine, falling back onto the seat with a thud.

"I'll talk to him. I'll teach your class till you're feeling up to it," Lexie adds, reassuring me.

"But you don't like to teach."

"No, I prefer the dirt and grime as much as you do but until you can find a new publisher, we'll have to keep doing what we're doing."

"Thanks Lex," I whisper, reaching up to cover my mouth when I need to cough. With my chest already aching like I've coughed up a lung, I continue to bark loudly, unable to cough anything up. As soon as Lexie pulls into the driveway, Stefan opens up the back door to help me inside and into my bedroom. Cold, I leave my tee shirt and sweat pants on when I crawl under the covers. Feeling my forehead, Stefan makes a remark about me still having a fever. Although my eyes are closed, I hear him close the curtains and then I hear the door shut just as I drift off to sleep.

* * *

Lexie:

"Is he asleep?"

"Yeah, I think he was asleep before his head hit the pillow," Stefan says, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"As soon as I get this homemade chicken soup in the crockpot, do you want to come to the bookstore with me? I want to talk to them about having Damon do a book signing. He is a best selling author after all. Maybe we could get him some press then perhaps Mikaelson House will change their mind about publishing his newest manuscript?"

"That's a good idea. I'll come along. I owe Damon a lot. When mom and dad died, he and you too as far as that goes, took me in and raised me. I would've ended up in foster care if not for the two of you."

"Oh Stefan, he never would've let that happen. He loves you and so do I."

"I love him too but don't tell him," he says with a wink.

"Your secret is safe with me," I laugh, turning my attention back to the stove. Once I get the vegetables cut up and thrown in the crock pot along with the chicken, I wash up and then go to grab Stefan so we can be on our way.

"I'm just going to go leave a note on his bedside table so he doesn't worry about us," I tell him, running up the stairs.

Once I finish, I come back downstairs, grab my bag and the car keys and then the two of us leave for the bookstore. When we get there, I'm surprised to see a crowd. As we walk to the entrance, Stefan points out a sign announcing that Elena Gilbert is here today for her own book signing. Raising my eyebrows to Stefan, he chuckles then pulls the door open for me. Walking inside, we go to stand at the edge of the crowd and listen to Miss Gilbert takes questions about her book. The blonde who was with her in the pub that night is standing just behind and to the right of the table where Elena is seated.

My attention is piqued when someone in the crowd asks her if 'Damien Swain' is based on a real life person. Taken aback for a moment, she drops her eyes for a few seconds before raising them to the guest again.

"Yes, his is as a matter of fact. The man is very talented in his field and although I wanted his character to be fun and a bit aloof, he's really good at what he does. I hope I made that evident in my novel."

"Is this person someone whose name we'd recognize?" another guest asks.

"I actually had not heard of him till I started doing some research for this book. And then I read everything that I could find about him. In archeological circles, his name is well known," Elena replies, clutching one of her books in her hands.

"One more question as Miss Gilbert has another book signing this afternoon."

"Was it your intention to make him look like a jackass in your book?" I ask, curious to know.

"Oh no. I meant to mock him but in a fun way. It was never my intention to write him maliciously," she adds, her voice full of conviction. The bookstore manager announces no more questions but if people want their books autographed, they need to get in line. Once the crowd has dissipated, Stefan and I walk away to find the manager to discuss Damon's books with her. Just by happenstance, I turn around and watch as the blonde woman, Rebekah, I think, pulls Miss Gilbert into her arms, squeezing her in a friendly hug.

"I told you that you would do just fine, Elena."

"Thanks Bex. But we better get going. Hopefully I can do it all over again."

"That's the spirit," Rebekah remarks, linking her arm with Elena's as the two of them walk outside and disappear from sight.

After Stefan and I talk to the store manager, we leave happy because she was delighted at the opportunity to have Damon sign a few books. Truth be told, he is kind of reclusive to some extent. We have a small group of friends and family that we associate with, other than that, both of us are home bodies. Once Stefan and I get home, I go straight into the kitchen so I can check on my beef stew. I take the time to stir it up so it doesn't stick to the bottom.

After talking Stefan into making us some homemade dinner rolls to go with the soup, I go upstairs to check on Damon. Seeing how he's still sound asleep, I press a soft kiss to his forehead and then go back downstairs to join Stefan. Once we're done making buns and after they're in the oven, the two of us go into the living room to watch some TV. We're so involved in the movie we're watching, we don't even hear Damon lumbering down the stairs. He's bundled up in a my fluffy bathrobe and his own fluffy slippers.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like hell," he groans, dropping onto the couch beside me.

"I wanted to get up for awhile so I can sleep tonight," he whispers, his voice raspy and barely audible. After he lays his head on my shoulder, Stefan hands me a fleecy throw so I can cover him up. Stefan drops down on my other side, laying his head against me too. Rolling my eyes, I can't help but smile at how wonderful my life is surrounded by my two best guys.

* * *

 _Damon is a bit under the weather. :(_

 _Thank you Eva so much for helping me with my stories. Love, respect and appreciate you so much._

 _And a big thanks to all of you who took the time to review. They really do mean a lot to me._

 _Chapter title: 'Never Been Any Reason' by Head East. It's a golden oldie._

 _I did post the final part of a two part sequel to 'RD &M'. It's called 'RD&M: Hunter's Song'. I love for you to give it a read and review._

 _Please have a look at my other stories in progress too. 'Tears in Heaven' and 'Angels Fall'._

 _Eva and I have started work on 'Nothing Left to Fear'. Lips are zipped though until it's closer to posting._

 _And please remember to ***REVIEW***. _

_Stay safe and have a great weekend. Until next time._


	5. Poker Face

Elena:

"Hey girlfriend," Rebekah remarks, dropping onto the couch beside me, jostling my hands as I try to type. Screwing my face up at her, I turn back to what I'm engrossed in.

"Oh stop it," she scoffs, taking the laptop out of my hands.

"Hey!"

When I look over, she nonchalantly shrugs her shoulders.

After showing her my displeasure with a scowl, I huff exaggeratedly.

"And is there a reason why you felt the need to do that?"

"Because, I wanted to talk to you."

"Rebekah, I love you dearly but there are times when you're nothing but a pain in the ass!"

"Don't be that way," she says, giving me her patented pouty look. Picking up the throw pillow beside me, I toss it at her, hitting her right in the head.

Waggling her brows, she laughs, "This is war, Gilbert."

Before I can even blink, she's pummeling me with the same throw pillow. She doesn't let up till feathers are wafting slowly towards the floor, both of us laughing till our insides hurt. Once I sit back down, I place my hand over my hammering heart, waiting for it to calm down.

"Now, why don't you tell me what you wanted when you so rudely interrupted me?"

Putting my hands on my hips, I furrow my brows and wait for her to answer.

"Well, I was thinking that the two of us could audit one of Professor Salvatore's classes. We could wear wigs and glasses so he doesn't recognize us. We can have a look for ourselves. That way we can see if all the hype is legit?"

Scrunching up my nose, I give her a look.

"C'mon, you know you want to," she teases, raising one eyebrow. I stare at her for a few seconds before breaking into laughter.

"Yeah, I really do. It'll be fun."

"I'll let you get back to work. I'm going to see what I have for us to use as camouflage."

With a lascivious smirk, she prances out of the room and up the staircase.

* * *

"We look absolutely ridiculous, Rebekah."

Laughing, l run my fingers through the rainbow colored hair of my wig.

"What? You don't like me with black hair?"

When I turn to face her, she's primping in front of the mirror. Once she finishes her own makeup, she points to the chair and begins to put all kinds of makeup on me, including a fake mole and long fake eyelashes.

"Rebekah? I look like a two dollar hooker," I utter, aghast at my appearance.

"We don't want him to recognize us right? We'll sit in the back of the auditorium. No one will pay any attention to us anyway."

"You better hope so," I add, showing her my mean face.

"I mean if anyone offers me cash, you're in trouble," I warn her, unable to hold in a loud giggle.

With a shake of her head, she puts the finishing touches on my makeup. As soon as she's done, we grab our bags and jackets and run out to her car. She gives me a wink before gunning the engine to head to the college campus.

* * *

By the time Rebekah and I find his classroom, it's already pretty full, most of the students being girls. I have to admit that the man is hot. Shuddering slightly, I follow Beks up the steps to the back row of the auditorium. Fortunately there are a few seats left. I'm still embarrassed with our attire but I play along for her sake. A few minutes after we take our seats and get settled in, a long blonde haired women carrying a valise steps over to the desk. After setting her things down on the desktop, she walks over to the ancient chalk board, scribbling her name on it.

"Hello class. I'm Dr. Lexi Branson. Professor Salvatore is ill so you're stuck with me for the next few days. Believe me, if there's any fooling around, you'll be up to your elbows in homework."

"We were promised Professor Salvatore," some short spikey-haired girl whines, I have to roll my eyes at how pathetic she sounds.

"Well sweetheart, if you don't want me, the door is right there," she says to the girl, pointing towards it.

"She's no pushover," Bex whispers in my ear.

"Not at all."

"Today we're going to talk about some lost treasures that are out there somewhere, just waiting to be found. First up, Thomas Beale. Legend has it that in 1816, Beale and a few men he was traveling with came into a large sum of gold and silver while mining somewhere in the Rocky Mountains. With such a large fortune, estimated to be around $63 million in today's money, all of the men wanted to make sure their next of kin would get the money should they perish. So Beale wrote three ciphers. One described the exact location of the treasure, the second described the contents of the treasure, and the third was a list of the men's names and their next of kin. Beale then entrusted Robert Morriss, a Lynchburg, Virginia innkeeper, with the safekeeping of a box containing the ciphers. Morriss was supposed to wait ten years before opening it," she pauses to take a drink of water.

"At this point, if Beale did not return for the box, a key to the cipher was supposed to be mailed to Morriss. But it never arrived. For years, Morriss and a friend tried to decode the three ciphers, but they could only manage the second cipher which described the contents of the treasure. Legend has it that it's somewhere in Bedford County, Virginia," she finishes. After turning a few pages in the book she has, she looks at us again.

"Not to be outdone, next we turn to the 'Lost Dutchman Gold mine, rumored to be in Arizona. Apparently there was a gold mine that was 'discovered' in the 1840s in the appropriately named Superstition Mountains of central Arizona. A family worked the mine and shipped the gold back to Mexico until a group of Apaches slaughtered them. Only one or two survivors were left and they escaped into Mexico. The area where the attack occurred is still known as the Massacre Grounds.

The legend grew, and many people claimed to have maps or know the mine's location, but tragedy befell each of them before they could lay claim to the gold. In the 1870s, a German immigrant named Jacob, 'The Dutchman', Waltz was said to have rediscovered the mine with the help of a descendant of the original family. He was also rumored to have stored caches throughout the Superstitions. With his health failing, the Dutchman is said to have described the mine's location to Julia Thomas, a Phoenix-area neighbor who took care of him in 1891. She was unable to locate the mine herself with the information he provided, and though many have tried, no one has been able to verify its existence or locate the missing gold since. Are you all intrigued yet?" she laughs, taking another swallow from her water bottle.

When a young man raises his hand, she points at him.

"Do you really believe these exist?" he asks, sounding skeptical.

"Every legend has a grain of truth. Who knows? Dr. Salvatore and I have helped unearth dinosaur bones in our neighboring states of South Dakota and Wyoming. The professor has actually had his interest piqued recently on another lost treasure. But I'll leave that to him to discuss with you should he so choose. Anymore questions?"

When no one else raises their hands, she continues to hold us captive with her knowledge of lost treasures.

"There is also the mystery of 'The Amber Room'. In 1716, Prussian King Frederick William gifted the Russian Czar, Peter the Great, with a room whose walls were crafted from amber. The wall panels were elaborate and beautiful, and even hailed by some as the eighth wonder of the world. In 1941, the great Amber Room was taken apart and stolen by German soldiers, and by the end of the Second World War the panels had disappeared completely. According to some researchers, the amber wall panels must have been destroyed during the Soviet siege of Kaliningrad; yet others believe that the panels were transported elsewhere prior to the destruction of the city. Only time will tell if they still exist," she adds, taking a seat.

"Do you want me to continue?" I'm the first one to clap, anxious to learn more. 'The further adventures of Damien Swain' are churning in my mind as she tells us about lost treasure after lost treasure. I could do a whole series of Damien Swain novels. Once the classroom quiets down, she starts talking about more mysterious legends and folklore.

"There is another story. This one is about Confederate Commander Colonel John Singleton Mosby who was an amazing fighter during the Civil War. He and his men were known as Mosby's Raiders for their lightning-quick raids of Union camps and their ability to elude the Union Army by blending in with the local townspeople. After one of his many raids, which took place about forty six miles south of the Confederate line at Culpeper, Virginia, Mosby took Union General Edwin Stoughton prisoner, as well as a burlap sack containing $350,000 worth of gold, silver, and family heirlooms. The problem was, Mosby had also captured forty two other men during the raid and had to take them back through Union territory and across the Confederate line. Following a route that parallels today's US Highway 211, Mosby's Raiders traveled south until they ran into a large contingency of Union soldiers. Unwilling to part with his treasure, Mosby instructed his men to bury the treasure between two large pine trees in case of a battle. Mosby marked the trees with his knife, and the Raiders headed back along their route and across the Confederate line without any trouble from the Union. Unfortunately for Mosby, when he sent back seven of his most trusted men, they were all caught and hanged. Mosby never returned for the treasure."

"This is a fascinating lecture, Dr. Branson. Please continue," I find myself saying aloud. Rebekah looks at me, her smile cunning, almost as if she's up to something. I give Rebekah a curious look before turning my attention back to the Dr. Branson when she starts to speak again.

"Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying this. Now let's continue. Dutch Schultz was an infamous crime boss in New York's underworld, and amassed an empire valued at $20 million a year while he was in his prime. Dutch was consistently hounded for tax evasion, and was eventually caught and indicted by a Grand Jury. Before things got too hot, Dutch managed to pack his fortune into metal boxes and hid it away in the Catskill Mountains, with the intention of getting it when he was released. Knowing that mob bosses tended to lose their empires when they went away, Dutch kept the location secret so that he could quietly recover his treasure and start a new life. He was eventually acquitted of his charges and set free, but was gunned down soon after. On his deathbed, Schultz incoherently rambled about his treasures location, but it has yet to be found." She scans her audience before telling us another tale.

"The National Archives store some of history's most prized and rarest documents. Security is tight in the most important anthropological storehouses in the world, yet this hasn't stopped thieves from making off with some of its priceless pieces.

The patent papers that describe in detail Wilbur and Orville Wright's concept for a flying machine were lifted by an unknown crook without anyone noticing. Not until 2003 did anyone discover that it was missing, and since then, no one has been able to apprehend the culprit. Thefts at the Archives have become so common that an armed task force has been assigned to track down the missing pieces. The photos taken by astronauts during the Moon landing have been recovered, nor have the audio tapes from the _Hindenburg_ crash. But until someone tries to auction off hand-drawn airplane sketches from the early 1900s, we may never know where the patent papers took off to.

Oftentimes, priceless treasures are lost due the carnage and destruction of war. Every now and then, however, the items themselves are a result of the battles. A set of very important maps are missing from the National Archives. The two pieces of paper, dated June 1945, were created by the Army Air Corps to plan a coordinated bombing attack on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Showing aerial photography of the region with strategic points mapped out, these missing artifacts are a reminder of a dark time in the world's history. No one is sure when the items went missing, and the task force assigned to investigate has yet to provide an answer. It's not known how the thief acquired the documents or disposed of them. What is known is that audio recordings from the archives were also being stolen by a former employee who had access to them." Glancing at her watch, she stands up.

"We're out of time. Thank you for your attention today. For tomorrow, I want you all to go on line and search for lost treasures. Pick something that we haven't discussed here today and we'll get into them tomorrow."

"Will Professor Salvatore be back tomorrow?" the whiny girl asks again.

"No sweetheart, he won't. Class dismissed," she says, closing up her valise. Bex and I escape quickly before anyone has a chance to accost us. We run out to her car, laughing wildly when I pull the wig off of my head.

"You were completely mired in that discussion," Bex says, raising her eyebrows knowingly.

"It was fantastic. This was really a great idea."

"See I told you so."

"But what was that look you gave me in there?"

"Nothing really just that I could just see the wheels churning in your head. 'Damien Swain finds lost treasures," she teases, jumping behind the steering wheel.

"I'm hungry. Let's go to McDonald's before we go home."

"Your wish and all that," she laughs, pulling out of the parking lot to drive to the closest fast food place.

* * *

Damon:

"How did it go?" I ask when she steps inside the house. My voice still sounds nasally and my head is still stuffed up but I'm not feeling quite so out of it today.

"It went fine. You'll never guess who snuck in your class today?"

Staring at her, I shrug my shoulders because I don't have a clue.

"Well are you just going to leave me hanging?"

"Elena Gilbert and her blonde friend. Of course, they were disguised and looked utterly ridiculous but they were there," she laughs, pouring herself a cup of coffee. Pulling out a chair, she sits down at the kitchen table next to me, peering her nose around the corner of my laptop.

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Wow. I wonder why?"

"I think they were curious about you but who knows for sure?" she says, taking a sip of her coffee.

"What are you reading?"

"Tobias Fell's research team discovered a late Cretaceous partial skeleton in the Hell Creek formation in Harding County in South Dakota. They've named the raptor _Dakotaraptor steini_ , and it is the second recently named raptor from Hell Creek. Known from a partial skeleton, it represents one of the largest known dromaeosaurids, the scientific name for what are popularly known as 'raptors', and close relatives of the first birds. _Dakotaraptor_ is estimated to have been around sixteen feet in length, so it's still nowhere near the size of other gigantic predators around the same time, like _Tyrannosaurus rex_. But compared to _Velociraptor_ , which was roughly the size of a turkey, _Dakotaraptor_ is among the biggest and most dangerous raptors known. The only competitor would have been its close but much older cousin, _Utahraptor_ , which the largest skeletons reveal could have grown up to twenty two feet in length and weighed up to eleven hundred pounds."

"How did we miss that one?" she teases, elbowing me in the ribs.

"I don't know, Lex." Turning the computer to face her so she can read it, I get up to refill my own cup of coffee.

"I'd really be interested to know why Miss Gilbert and her cohort in crime decided to eavesdrop in my class?"

"If they're there again tomorrow, do you want me to do a little sleuthing?"

"You read my mind," I add, taking a big slog of coffee from my mug.

"If you fill up to it, you could perhaps disguise your looks and come into class too. It all depends on if they show up again though? Although she did seem pretty interested in the subject matter. I was talking about lost treasures."

"I'd be interested in that myself, Dr. Branson."

"You know all about them already. It was your lesson plan after all," she scoffs.

"I know but you present the subject matter so much better than me."

Rolling her eyes, she gets up to walk over to the coffee pot. After refilling her cup, she leans back against the countertop.

"Is Stefan home?"

"He said he was hungry for chili so he went to get some ingredients."

"That does sound good. I'm going to go change into something more comfortable. I'll be back in a little bit." Putting her cup down, she picks up her bag and starts to walk off.

"Do you need any help?" I tease, smirking at her. Not bothering to speak, she just wiggles her ass on the way out of the door.

* * *

"Mmm, you've got the stubble thing going for you if they're in the classroom today," Lexi laughs, running her palm across my cheek.

"Text me if they show. I'll wear a baseball cap and thick glasses. They won't recognize me."

"I saw right through their disguises so you never know?"

Reaching over, she rubs her fingers over my stubble again.

"You need to keep that. I like it," she smirks, teasingly running her nose along my chin.

"We could always go upstairs," I whisper, brushing her cheek with my face.

"That hurts. Way to kill the mood," she snaps playfully, giving me a shove. Shaking her head, she grabs her bag, telling me she'll text if Elena and her blonde sidekick show up. Finally feeling somewhat human today, I go upstairs to take a shower and get dressed for the first time in days. Walking out of the bathroom with a towel cinched around my waist, I pick up my phone, smiling when I see a text from Lex. Dressing quickly, I grab a baseball cap and a pair of Stefan's readers. Lifting my jacket off of the coat tree, I slip it on then dash quickly out of the house.

"Where are you off to?" Stefan asks, running up the sidewalk just as I'm about to get in the car.

"I'm on my way over to the college. That writer, Elena Gilbert and her blonde friend have been sneaking into my class. I intend to find out why."

"I'll ride along. That blonde chick is pretty hot," he remarks, jumping in the passenger seat.

"Do you have a crush on blondie?" I tease, waggling my brows at him.

"No, I don't even know her but you must admit, she's pretty well put together."

Chuckling, I pull into a parking spot and the two of us walk towards my classroom. Lexi should be just about finishing up her lecture. Peaking in through the window in my door, I scan the student body till I see the two of them, listening intently to Lex. When I hear her say, class dismissed, I step aside to let the students file out. As luck would have it, she and blondie are the last ones to file out. Just as Miss Gilbert is about to walk out of the door, I step in front of her, blocking her from exiting the room.

"Hello Miss Gilbert."

Pulling off my hat and glasses, I level her with a stare. Her mouth drops agape and her eyes widen to the size of saucers as she backs away from me till she drops into one of the seats. Closing the door, I step in front of her again, lowering my eyes to hers.

"Now, what shall we talk about?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest, a wicked smirk forming on my face...

* * *

 _Thank you so much Eva. I love you a lot and your friendship and sisterhood means the world to me._

 _Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter and the follows and favorites. I do appreciate it._

 _I know that it's not only my stories that are losing reviews and follows. More popular writers than me are too. So I really believe fans are losing interest in DE mainly due to Nina's absence and lack of DE this season._

 _Once we finish 'Nothing Left to Fear', Eva and I are going to step back and talk about how to proceed from there. I will not be posting any of 'NLTF' till my 3 current stories are marked #complete._

 _Chapter title: 'Poker Face' by Lady Gaga. (She really nailed our national anthem at the super bowl. The lady is very talented. She also did a fantastic Sound of Music with Julie Andrews last year. She's amazing.)_

 _My other in progress stories are 'Tears in Heaven' and 'Angels Fall'._

 _Please remember to review._

 _Be safe and we'll see you next time._


	6. Here I Go Again

_"Now, what shall we talk about?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest, a wicked smirk forming on my face..._

"Um, uh, Dr. Salvatore. How are you?" she asks, a beautiful shade of rosy pink coloring her cheeks.

"Oh no, you're not going to sidetrack me. Now, Miss Gilbert, why don't you tell me why you're here?"

"I didn't do anything wrong. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to leave."

"Nuh uh, you're not getting out of here that easily."

"You have no right to detain me. You can't keep me here against my will."

Crossing my arms over my chest, I give her a tease with my eye thing.

"If you don't let me pass, I'll scream for security."

Unable to contain myself, I start to laugh before blurting out, "George? He's a friend of mine. Who do you think he's going to believe?"

When she stands up to try to skirt her way around me, I take ahold of her arms but not too tightly. I don't want to hurt her.

"Let me go, Dr. Salvatore."

"Calm down would you? I only want to know why you and Marilyn Monroe are sneaking into my class and I especially want to know the reason for the cloak and dagger disguises?"

"Her name is Rebekah."

I chuckle when she looks around, a blend of strength, anger and nervousness is reflected in her endless doe eyes. Although I'd like nothing more than to get lost in their depths, I have to turn away. They're almost hypnotizing in their intensity.

"Seems like your friend and my brother have disappeared," I point out, taunting her.

When I see Lexi in my peripheral vision, sitting back, legs laying on the desktop, enjoying the hell out of this, I can't help but roll my eyes. Taking my attention away from Elena for a moment, I quickly turn to glance at Lex, smiling when she gives me a wink. Wasting no time in taking advantage of my momentary distraction, Elena knees me hard in the groin, sending me sprawling to the floor. Writhing in pain, I cup my crotch, watching helplessly as she raises a triumphant eyebrow at me before hurrying out of the room.

Groaning, I curl up in a ball, hoping the pain will pass quickly. When I hear Lexi's gut-busting laughter, I raise my eyes and scowl at her. Finally she gets up from her perch and walks over to me, offering her hand. I grab on and with her help, I stand up, still bent over at the waist.

"Lord, I wasn't expecting that."

"Yeah, neither was I. You have to admit she's sharp. I think I'm going to like that girl," she adds, still laughing.

"Whose side are you on anyway?"

"Oh don't be so melodramatic. This isn't a war. Now sit while I go to get some ice."

Shaking my head, I sit down in one of the chairs, still cupping my manhood. When I hear the door open, I look up to see Stefan walking in with a big goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Steffie get lucky?"

"I did get lucky. Rebekah agreed to go out with me Friday night."

"Really? How would you like to take your brother along? I'd like to get to know Thelma and Louise a little bit better."

"What's with that?" he asks, looking at where my hand is still strategically placed.

"The dark haired one, Elena, kneed me in the groin."

Immediately he starts roaring too, nearly keeling over with laughter.

"It's nice to know that my pain is such a source of amusement for both you and Lex," I utter, giving him the evil eye.

"Lighten up, Damon. I'm sure she didn't do any permanent damage?" he blurts out, still awash with laughter.

"That remains to be seen," I snap, giving him another dirty look. When the door opens, I look up, relaxing when I see Lexi come back with an ice bag in her hands. After pressing it to my groin, she takes a seat beside me.

"Did I hear you ask Stef if you could tag along on his date?"

Shaking her head, she pats the top of my thigh.

"Not actually going on his date with him, maybe just eavesdropping."

Turning to face me, she teases, "Are you sure you want to butt heads with Miss Gilbert again?"

She's barely able to finish the sentence before bursting out in raucous laughter once more.

"I'm going to remember this day the next time one of you is humiliated."

"Come on, Damon, chill." Lexi snorts.

"My insides hurt," I groan.

Reaching up, she presses her palm to my forehead when she notices me perspiring.

"You still have a fever. Let's get you home."

Nodding my agreement, I stand up while holding the ice bag firmly against my junk. Walking like I just got off of a horse, I roll my eyes when I hear the two of them follow behind me, still cackling at my expense...

"Keep yucking it up, but just so you, payback is a bitch," I mutter, not bothering to turn around to look at them.

* * *

"Lex, do you want to go with me to the bar tonight?"

"Admit it, all you want to do is spy on Stefan."

"I'm hoping that if I can talk to blondie for a few minutes, maybe I could understand Elena a little better. That night was...," I add, my mouth slightly agape.

"Ah Damon, do you have a crush on her?"

"Maybe a little," I mumble, holding up my thumb and index finger before continuing.

"I just wish I knew why she did what she did."

"Did I tell you that Stefan and I went to see her at the bookstore? Someone actually asked her a question about your character. No, she didn't say your name but she did say that there was no malicious intent in the way that she wrote you."

"Well, it certainly didn't come across that way. She's such a conundrum to me. I mean that night she was bold and sexy and other times she seems shy and inhibited. There's got to be a story there," I add, taking a deep slog of my coffee.

"Probably?"

"Well do you want to come with me?"

"Can Lee come too? I broke our date when you were sick. I promised I'd make it up to him."

"You really like him?"

"Eh, he's okay for now. We have fun."

"I don't care if he comes along. I don't even know if Elena will be there but if not, but I'm going to try to get two minutes alone with her friend."

"Fine. But if Stefan gets mad, you don't get to blame me."

"No worries. I'm going to run upstairs to shower and change."

I take long enough to wash up my coffee cup and set it in the drain board before walking out of the kitchen and up to my room.

* * *

Once we get to the bar, I hold the door open for Lexi, extending my hand for her to walk in ahead of me. Lee was going to come along but his daughter from a previous marriage had some crisis that he had to attend to. Lexi didn't really seem too broken up about it. When I see Ric's unmistakable backside, she and I walk up to the bar, taking a seat with Lexi between the two of us.

"Hey buddy."

Looking up, he nods to acknowledge us but doesn't say much.

"What crawled up your ass?

"Nothing. I just don't want you messing around with Jenna's niece."

"Listen Ric. It's none of your damn business. I will say this once more since clearly you can't get it through that thick skull of yours. She came onto me, not the other way around. If you don't believe me, why don't you ask her?"

Swallowing back my tumbler of bourbon, I turn and look around for Stefan. I smirk when I see the two of them sitting beside each other in a booth. Feeling an elbow poking in my side I turn my head to see Lexi staring at me.

"Let them alone. He's having fun."

Dropping my chin to my chest, I turn around and order another drink for myself and for Lexi. After staring down Ric, I take a swallow.

"Alright Damon. I'm sorry but you have to be careful around Elena. She's been through a lot," he adds cryptically.

"You keep warning me away from her, telling me she's different. What do you mean by that?"

"Just forget I said anything," he says, turning his eyes away from me. Lexi and I share a look, making me wonder why Ric keeps feeling the need to tell me to keep my distance from her.

"What aren't you telling me, Ric?"

"I caught hell from Jenna because you took Elena for a spin. Now will you just drop it?"

"I took her for a spin? If you're going to keep railing at me, you need to get your facts straight."

Just as I'm about to raise more cane with him, an old Glenn Miller song, ' _In the Mood_ ' starts to play, lighting my own disposition. I jump off of my seat, pulling Lexi onto the dance floor with me. Wanting to learn how to do swing dancing herself, she made me take lessons shortly after we started dating. It's fun. We twirl around on the dance floor garnering an audience as we cut loose and just have fun. Once the tune finishes, a round of applause breaks out. Pretending to doff my imaginary hat, I bow down with a chuckle.

"That was fun," Lexi giggles, linking her arm with mine as we go back to the bar. Ric must've left because he's nowhere to be seen. Shrugging my shoulders, I buy us both another drink. As I lift it to my lips, I hear her voice. Turning around on my stool, I watch as she sits down with Stefan and her blonde friend. When I turn around to set my drink down on the bar top, I'm surprised to see Lee standing beside Lexi.

"I thought you couldn't come tonight?"

"The situation wasn't as dire as her mother made it out to be. All Luna wanted was to ask me if I could take her to the father - daughter dance at her school a week from tonight. She wants me to buy her a dress. Do you think you could come with us to help her pick one out?" he asks Lexi.

"I think that can be arranged," she says. When Lee leans in and whispers something in her ear, I see her nod approvingly.

"I'm going to go. I'll see you at home tomorrow."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," I warn her playfully.

Shaking her head slightly, she leans over to press a kiss to my cheek then leaves hand in hand with Lee. Seeing as how I'm alone now, I get up and walk over to her table, sliding in beside her.

"Hello Elena."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm having a drink. Can I get you anything?" She looks at blondie almost as if seeking reassurance before looking at me again.

"Well if it isn't Damien Swain," Rebekah blurts out, giggling. Elena covers her mouth trying to hold in a laugh.

"It's Damon."

"Sure," she busts out, still cackling like Cruella De Vil. Ignoring Rebekah, I again ask Elena what she'd like to drink. Finally able to control her own giggles, she tells me that she likes Bloody Mary's.

"I'll be right back. Don't leave, I want to talk to you." Once I get her drink and myself a bottle of water because I don't want to be drunk, I walk back over to the booth. Not seeing Stefan, I look around and spot the two of them slow dancing. Smiling at my little brother, I slide Elena her drink and then sit down beside her again.

"You're not drinking?" she asks, tipping hers to her mouth.

"I've had a few already."

"How are the jewels?" she asks, unable to hold in a snort.

"They're good, no thanks to you."

"Sorry about that."

"Elena...," I begin. Clutching my water bottle tightly, I continue, "I really enjoyed our night together aside from waking up naked and alone, that is."

Trying to gauge her reaction, I take a breath and turn to face her again.

"But I really have to know, why did you make me out to look like such an imbecilic moron in your book?"

"Damon, Dr. Salvatore, look, I think you're exaggerating a little bit. Damien Swain certainly isn't either an imbecile or a moron. Did you even read the book or did you just pick out parts of it?"

"Well, no, I didn't read the whole book. I just read parts of it."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't judge an entire book by a few sentences or a few paragraphs. And I'm sorry you took it that way but I assure you that it was never my intention for it to be cruel. I would never do that to anyone. It was meant to be a fun portrayal. I wanted my hero as it were to be an aloof, womanizing yet intrepid archeologist."

"You know if you had just been honest with me from the beginning, we could've avoided this little spat," I point out, raising an eyebrow.

"You're right. I'm sorry. And I enjoyed that night too, a lot actually."

She stares into my eyes for a second or two before dropping them to focus on her hands that are clasped tightly on her drink. Feeling my luck about to change, I lean and whisper in her ear.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

When she leans forward, a curtain of her hair forms a barrier between us. After a few seconds pass, she pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. I can see that she's trying hard but she can't hide the smile that's on her face.

"Where do you want to go?"

"My place, your place? Wherever you prefer?"

"I need to tell Bekah that I'm leaving."

"You find her. I'm going to go to pay my tab. I'll meet you right back here in a few minutes."

She shakes her head approvingly. Before I stand up, I cautiously reach up and cradle her cheeks with my palms, pulling her lips to mine. When I feel her tongue running along the seam of my lips, I open up and let her tongue in to play with mine. Using my hands I tilt her head so I can deepen the kiss. Needing air I finally pull away, my chest heaving with desire.

"Hurry."

Smiling, I take her hand and press a kiss to her knuckles then I get up, practically leaping to the bar. After paying my tab, I look around, finally seeing her whispering to her friend and pointing at me. I walk over to the three of them. Pulling Stefan aside, I tell him that I'm taking her home with me. He lets me know that he intends to go home with Rebekah. I give his shoulder a squeeze, cautioning him not to do anything that I wouldn't do and to use protection if he goes there. He reminds me that he's not a kid anymore. Taking a breath, I pause for a moment before raising my eyes to his again.

"Stefan, you're my little brother and I'll always worry about you."

"I know, Damon. I appreciate it more than you know." After giving me a one armed hug, he walks back over to the blonde, taking her hand again. Smiling myself, I step beside Elena, wrapping an arm over her shoulders.

Leaning in so my lips caress the shell of her ear, I whisper, "Are you ready to go?"

"I am."

Nodding, I keep my arm on her body because I don't want to let go. I love the pops and crackles and shivers I feel whenever we touch. Once outside, I let her go, taking her hand instead. Feeling almost giddy inside, the two of us walk hand in hand down the sidewalk. Although I want another night with this woman, a part of me doesn't know if I can trust her. Is she being honest with me when she said she didn't mean to make me look like a damn fool in her book? If she's as good a writer as rumor has it, she should've realized how foolish she portrayed me.

Starting to have second thoughts, I take a deep breath to try to tamper down the anger that is starting to brew around the edges. Subtly, I take a deep breath when I realize how mad I still am at her for disappearing after the greatest sex of my life. Giving her hand a tighter squeeze, I force a smile on my face when we reach my car. Once she gets in, I push the door closed. Sliding in behind the wheel, I quickly ignite the engine and pull onto the road, my thoughts, both good and bad, consumed by the woman beside me.

* * *

 _Thank you so much, Eva. Love you lots and lots and lots._

 _Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I appreciate the follows and favorites too. I especially want to thank those of you who took the time to write a review for me. They really are so important._

 _Damon and Lexi are extremely tight in this story. Although they share some flirty banter and innuendo, there is no sex between them in this story. In an earlier chapter, Damon mentioned that they hadn't gone there in quite some time._

 _Chapter title: 'Here I Go Again' by White Snake_

 _' **Angels Fall** ' and ' **Tears in Heaven** ' are still in progress. Would love to have you look at them as well. _

_Although a part of me wants to step back from fan fiction, I do enjoy writing DE stories. Eva and I are hard at work on ' **Nothing Left to Fear** '_ _. We have 10 chapters complete. After that, if I want to write more, we're considering doing a continuation of 'Halo'. It's the first story I ever wrote, a one shot consisting of just a little more than 1000 words. But it's my most successful one-shot with 40 reviews._

 _I actually had a flamer accusing me of not being an actual 'DE supporter'. I've been accused of many things but never that!_ _There's no need for personal invective or vitriol. If you don't like my writing, that's fine. The solution is simple, don't read._

 _ **Reviews** are love._

 _And as always, please stay safe and have a wonderful weekend. Until next time._


	7. Your Wildest Dreams

"This is it," she says, pointing to a house on the left side of the street. It's a quaint little place with shudders and a big bay window. The mailbox is in the form of a barn with the house number on it.

"Can I use the driveway or should I park on the side of the road?"

"The side of the road. That way Rebekah won't have to bother us to move the car when she gets home."

"I kind of think she has plans with Stefan."

"I do too," she laughs. After I pull over and turn the car off, I step and take a deep breath of the warm evening air. A few stars and poking through the cloud cover. Having forgotten my manners, I walk around to the passenger side to open the door for her. Offering her my hand, she takes it with a smile on her face. Once I let go, she leads us to the front door, digs the keys out of her purse and then finally unlocks it, pushing it open. As soon as we're inside, she offers to take my jacket. Shrugging out of it, I hand it to her.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure, whatever you have is fine."

"Beer?"

"Beer is good. Do you have any tomato juice?"

"You like tomato beer too?"

"I do."

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back." I watch her perfectly shaped backside sway from side to side till she disappears from my line of sight. Sucking in a breath, I get up and look around her living room. When I see a book shelf, I walk right over to it and look at some of the books in her collection. One piques my interest so I pick it up. It's about the 1916 shark attacks on the New Jersey shore. Another is about George Washington and Benedict Arnold. Just as I start to thumb through it, she comes back holding a red beer for each of us.

"You seem nervous?" With my eyes on hers, she takes a breath, nodding.

"Why? I mean we've already been together once and I'll be honest with you Elena, it was mind blowing."

Her cheeks are blooming a bright red color and it's endearing really. I keep my eyes on her as I take a big swallow of my drink. Taking the glass from my hand, she sets both of them on the coffee table. Turning her body to face me, she leans forward, places a hand on either side of my face and pulls my lips to join hers in a feverish kiss. When she lets go, she stands up and offers me her hand. Nodding slightly, I take ahold and let her lead me into her bedroom. After pushing the door closed, she walks right up to me, latches onto the hem of my shirt, tugging it over my head.

"Umm," I whisper, pulling her next to me so I can kiss her soundly. With my hands on her hips, she grinds her center against my now bulging erection, held captive by a denim prison. Brushing her nose with mine, she gives me a wink then steps back and undoes the button and the zipper on my jeans. With a lick of her lips, she pushes them and my boxer briefs down my legs. When she's at eye level with my cock, now standing at attention, she gives a lick to the slit, while reaching between my legs to cup my junk. Feeling a shiver run up my spine, I summon every ounce of self control I possess to reach down and pull her up. Attacking her neck, I snap her shirt buttons, sending them flying haphazardly on the wood floor.

"That was a new shirt."

"I'll buy you a new one."

Already breathless by the exquisiteness that is this Aphrodite in the flesh, I turn her around and unclasp her bra. Slowly, using all my charms, I lower the straps down her arms. With her back to my front, I reach around and cup her perky breasts and oh my they fit just perfectly. Letting go, I push her hair aside and press kisses to the back of her neck and work my way down the divots of her spine, paying special attention to her dimples of Venus. Lord the woman was made for me, I think to myself.

Once I have her jeans and panties off, I lift her up and toss her on the bed. I take a moment to just admire her unworldly beauty. She is indeed a goddess. Although it feels like every breath has left my body, I pounce on her, attacking her lips. Her swan like neck is my next target. As soon as I finish paying homage to her now kiss swollen lips, I move to her swan like neck, starting with that spot just behind her and moving downward along the graceful lines of body. This woman is so well put together.

I pull back we're both breathless. Unable to take my eyes from her now heaving bosom, it's like I'm in a trance till I hear a whimper. After kissing her once, I start to work my way down her body. Capturing one of nipples between my teeth, I nip and bite and suckle. Just as I push inside, she whimpers, "Oh Damon..."

* * *

After our second round, she's sound asleep, her arm wrapped around my middle. Closing my eyes, I bury my nose in her hair and breathe in her unique scent. She fits in my arms just the right way. And as much as I want to stay this way forever, I shake it off. Very, very carefully, I raise her arm so I can slip out of bed undetected. Cautiously tiptoeing around, I finally find a piece of paper and a pen in the top drawer of her bedside table. I take it out then push the drawer shut slowly as it creaks a little.

Holding my breath and with a shaky hand, I write the same words she used when she left me naked and alone in the hotel room. " _Thanks for the wild night."_ Although I feel a tinge of conscience tugging at my insides, I still stick it to her bathroom mirror. I dress as quietly as I can then sneak out of her room and down the stairs. Seeing my jacket hanging on the coat rack, I grab it, slip it on then walk outside, close her front door, get in my car and take off down the street, not bothering to look back.

It's really not that late yet by the time I pull into my driveway. Relieved when I don't see Lee's car in sight, I turn off the engine and walk inside. Lex and I may not have a conventional marriage, but that doesn't mean I want to hear her getting it on with someone else. We're very open with each other and I know she likes Lee a lot. But I'm also quite certain she doesn't want to listen in on me having sex with another girl either. I'm not jealous, I just don't want to be privy to the sound effects as it were.

Once I get in the house, I walk over to the liquor cabinet, grab a bottle of bourbon and drop onto the couch. Taking a deep slog, I can't take my mind off of Elena. It's so easy to lost in those eyes of hers, wells of simmering desire, just waiting to be let free. And she was free again tonight with me. But who is the real Elena and why is my conscience gnawing at me? A part of me feels vindicated because she deserved to know how it feels but another part of me hurts inside for leaving her like that. Why is she such a contradiction? On one hand, she's a bold strong woman who takes what she wants, on the other, she's shy and hesitant and almost a little afraid. I wish I knew what made her tick? I just let myself can't get sucked into her little games. She's messy and complicated and beautiful and somehow she's managing to bulldoze her way through my walls and as much as I want to see where this may lead, I can't.

With my head hurting from over thinking, I pick up my bottle and walk up the stairs to my room. I turn the bath water on and let it fill while I peel my clothes off. When I step into the steaming hot bath water, I close my eyes and lean my head back and relax completely. But no matter what I do, I can't get thoughts of the enigma also known as Elena out of my head.

* * *

The next couple of days passed in a blur as I was busy teaching at the college. Fortunately I've done my time at school so I'll be spending the next few weeks working out of my office at the museum, I dress quickly and go downstairs and into the kitchen to get some breakfast and some coffee.

"Morning," I say to Lex, who's standing near the stove. Hearing the bacon sizzle, I step close enough to reach over her shoulder and grab a piece of bacon. Unfortunately I'm not fast enough because she elbows me in the ribs.

"What was that for?"

"You need to wait till I'm done cooking it. Then you can eat."

Raising my hands to simulate cat claws, I back away from her. Reaching into the cupboard, I lift a coffee mug off of the shelf.

"Want one?"

"I have one, Damon. Thanks though."

"What time did you get home?"

"An hour or so ago. I remembered that you were going to work at the museum today so I wanted to be home to make you breakfast."

"Why?"

"Because I want to work on those bones too."

"I suppose," I utter, taking a swallow of my coffee.

"Did Stefan get home?"

"His car isn't out front so I doubt it."

"I hope he was careful. I still shudder to think of my little brother going there."

"Oh for heaven's sake, Damon. He's a guy. How old were you when you lost your v card anyway?"

"You know how old I was and who it was with," I challenge, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, that was a good night," she agrees.

"Listen, we should get going. I'm going to run upstairs to use the bathroom and grab my briefcase."

Without looking back, I run up the stairs, take care of my needs then run back down, just as she's slipping on her jacket. Together we walk outside, locking the door on the way out. Just as I'm pulling out of the driveway, Stefan is pulling in. Needing to get to the museum, I don't stop to talk to him.

"He must've had a good night," Lex remarks, raising her eyebrows at me teasingly.

"I think he must've."

Taking a breath, I reach up and turn on the radio. We ride the rest of the way in comfortable silence till I pull into the staff parking lot at the museum. Once we're inside, the two of us walk to my office that's located near the 'Siebel Dinosaur Complex' here at the 'Museum of the Rockies' in Bozeman, Montana which is where we make our home.

The Museum of the Rockies Paleontology Program is recognized around the world for its preeminence in the study of dinosaur growth, behavior, ecology and evolution. The Fossil collection here at the museum began in the early 1980s and now encompasses some thirty five thousand specimens, including the world's largest collection of Tyrannosaurus and Triceratops, along with America's largest collection of dinosaur eggs, embryos, and babies. Researchers from every corner of the globe come to Museum of the Rockies here in Bozeman to study these remarkable and unique specimens. The public dinosaur halls display our extraordinary collection and current discoveries, interpreting the most recent research, published by Montana State University students and staff.

I've been kind of a recluse the last few days since leaving Elena that night. I still feel my insides tug at me when I think about her. As soon as we get to my office, I set my things down and walk over to my desk. Picking up the mail that's sitting on my desktop, I thumb through it. Lexi excuses herself to go speak to one of our colleagues, telling me she'll be back later. Although it's been a few days, my mind still conjures of visions of Elena, surrendering herself to the rapture. It's something I never want to forget and in all honestly, I want to witness it again. Standing up, I go to make myself a pot of coffee, my head still full of everything Elena.

* * *

Elena:

"Please honey, stop crying," Rebekah asks, holding me in her arms.

"Why would he do that to me? I mean, I really thought that he wanted to move beyond that night in New York."

"I'm not making excuses for him, Elena and believe me when I tell you that I'm going to rearrange his nut sac. But he doesn't know you the way I know you. He doesn't know that the mind is a fragile thing sometimes. Don't get me wrong, sweetheart, you have a beautiful mind and I love you. He doesn't know the real you. He's only met one part of you."

Sniffling, I sit up, pulling myself out of her embrace.

"Please promise me that you won't say anything to him."

With an exaggerated sigh, she nods. Getting up, I walk over to the window, pull the curtain back, smiling when I look at the carpet of flowers that color our yard.

"You need to remember to water the vegetables."

"I won't forget, Elena."

Sighing, I turn around. Paying attention to my suitcase, I walk into the bathroom to get my makeup, shampoo and other toiletries. After putting them in my multi-purpose carry on bag, I walk out into the bedroom. I pause for a moment then turn to look at her again.

"I'm not going to waste anymore tears on that bastard. I think that I'd like to go to the lake house for awhile. I can work on my next book and stuff. Then I don't have to think about him or run into him or have anything to do with him."

Having made up my mind as to where I'm going to go, I walk over to my dresser to grab a few pairs of jeans and some tops, socks, underwear and a sweater. Since it gets chilly at night sometimes, I grab a hoodie and my hiking boots as well.

"I'm coming with you."

"No Rebekah. I want to go by myself."

"Elena?"

When she sees that I mean it, she drops her chin to her chest.

"At least wait till I get back to leave. I'll pick up a few groceries for you to take along."

Without giving me even a second to argue, she gets off of my bed and walks out of my room. Sighing heavily, I drop onto the bed. Although I still want to cry, I refuse to let them fall. I'm no slouch, I am Elena Gilbert.

 _"But mommy, I don't want to stay in my room."_

 _"Elena, you can't be out among people. We can't have you embarrassing us with your..., shall we say peculiar traits."_

 _"What does that even mean? Why do you always keep me in here?" I blubber, tears pouring from my eyes._

 _"Elena, Enough! I will not allow you to embarrass your father and I."_

 _"I won't embarrass you, whatever that means? I can't help it if I see things and feel things."_

 _"And I can't help needing to keep you under lock and key. We just want to protect you, Elena. Now goodnight," she says, pulling the door closed. When I hear the click of the key in the lock, I throw myself in bed, burying my face in the pillows._

Blowing out a puff of air, I wipe the tears that are pricking at my eyes. Willing them not to fall, I stand up and blow my nose. After tossing my tissue in the garbage, I finish packing, square my shoulders and wait for Rebekah to get home.

* * *

Damon:

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

Looking up, I'm shocked to see the blonde chick, Rebekah, barging into my office here at the museum.

"First of all, I have no idea what you're talking about and secondly, how did you know where to find me?"

"Stefan told me where you'd be. And you know full well what I'm talking about. How could you do that to her?"

Stunned by the audacity of this woman, I stand up and walk over to her. Not one to back down from a fight, I raise my arms, one on each side of her head, my palms pressed flat against the wall.

"How could I do that to her?" I seethe, getting right in her face.

"How could she do that to me?"

"You don't know Elena. She's different, she takes everything really personally. You hurt her," she snaps back.

"May she shouldn't play with fire then..."

"If you ever harm a hair on her head again, you 'll have me to answer to. Do you understand?"

She stands still for several moments, her lips tight and her eyes full of fire. I have to admit the girl as balls. When I blink, she gives me a hard shove sending me sprawling onto the floor before turning around and walking out of my office with an exaggerated huff.

Just as soon as I get my desk straightened out and sit back down so I can get back to work, my door opens and slams shut again. This time it's Ric who's in my face, loaded for bear.

"What can I do for you, Ric?" I ask, knowing full well what's gotten his dander up.

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about?"

Turning my eyes back to my computer screen, I start typing some more. I jump back when he slams my laptop closed, nearly smashing my fingers in the process.

"What the hell?" I ask, flying out of my seat.

"I told you to leave her the hell alone."

"And how did you find out anyway? Did she run to your house and tell you all about big bad Damon?"

"No, of course not. She called Jenna to say she's leaving town. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together," he sneers, raking his hand through his hair.

Dropping my gaze to the floor for a couple of seconds, I take a breath before firing back.

"And I told you repeatedly that I didn't come onto her, she came onto me. I'm not going to discuss this with you any farther," I snap, getting up to walk outside to get a breath of fresh air. Just as I reach the door, Ric steps in front of me, blocking my exit. Rolling my eyes, I stand there and wait for him to move or punch me or whatever the hell is running through his mind right now.

"She's not a normal young woman, Damon. She's different."

"You and everyone else keep saying that. Then you shut your flap and keep me in the dark. What do you mean by different?" I ask for the umpteenth time.

"That's not for me to say."

Throwing my arms up in frustration, I reach for the door handle, surprised when he gives me a shove.

"She's a clairvoyant and sometimes she would have 'fits' where she'd see things. It scared her parents half to death. Jenna thinks she has some degree of ADHD. Her mom and dad fed her medication like candy, it's a wonder that she can think straight today. People would freak out around her because of her unique abilities. After that, her parents started literally keeping her under lock and key. They went so far as to hire a teacher to home school her. It was because they didn't want her to mingle with the other kids.

Her parents were pillars of their community and they couldn't have an abnormal child cast dispersions on them. It wasn't until she was older that they relented. But even then, they sent her away to live with Jenna. She got her off all the medications, enrolled her in school and that's where she met Rebekah. She took Elena under her wing and that's when Elena really blossomed and stepped out of her shell. They have been tight as peas in a pod since then."

With my mouth hanging open, I stare at him, realizing that I have probably misjudged Elena but that still doesn't explain why she played with me in the hotel room that night.

"So please, Damon, for all that is holy, leave her alone. It's one thing if you're serious about her, but it's quite another if you're just playing with her emotions."

"Fine Ric, I'll stay away for now." He raises his eyebrows disapprovingly.

"For now," I tell him firmly, not willing to get into it anymore with him. Finally he steps aside so I can step out of my office. He walks alongside me till we get outside. He gives me one last glare before walking away.

* * *

Blowing out a breath, I walk around the outside of the museum to one of the employee areas. Gripping the railing tightly, I glance down and notice that my knuckles are white. Dropping my chin on my chest, I just shake my head.

"What are you doing out here?"

Looking up, I see Lexi walking towards me.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Elena. I caught hell today from both Ric and Rebekah for being with Elena again the other night. I wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine so I left her a note and hightailed it out of her house."

"Damon?"

"I know, Lex. I sometimes leap before I look how far the fall is."

"You like her?"

"I do. But everyone is warning me away from her because she's 'different'. I don't know what to do?"

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?"

Turning around, I look to see who said that.

"Nik, Caroline, what are you two doing here?" I walk over, shaking his hand while Lex gives Caroline a hug.

"We were in the area and we thought we'd stop by. We stopped at the house first and then the school and then here. You two are hard ones to find," Caroline mentions, still embracing Lex.

"And there is the fact that Nik's sister, Rebekah lives here in Bozeman."

"I've had the pleasure," I laugh, leading the two of them to a picnic table so we can sit down and visit.

"You know Rebekah?"

"I met her and Elena at the gala in New York and have had a couple of run ins with her here as well," I chuckle.

"Run ins?"

"Well, if I'm to be honest, it had to do with Elena."

"Elena is a good person, Damon. You keep your distance if your intentions aren't entirely above board. Am I clear?" Caroline adds, her eyes boring into mine.

"Yep. She must be a good person since everyone and their dog has warned me away from her," I utter, shaking my head.

"Damon, I know you're a good guy underneath the bluster. Lexi wouldn't stuck by you for so long if you weren't."

"Thanks Care. To change the subject, did you know that your sister has been going out with my brother?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at Nik.

"Do tell."

"They met at the pub and have gone out a few times."

"Does Stefan live here now?"

"Yes, Caroline, he transferred out of Dawson College in Glendive. Since he's finishing his degree here, he moved in with us," Lexi explains, smiling at me because she knows how proud I am of my little brother. Glancing at my watch, I realize that I need to get back to work.

"Listen, I need to go back to my office. Are you two going to be in town for a few days?"

"We're going back to New York on Sunday. I'm sure my beautiful wife would love to spend some time with your beautiful wife," Nik adds, smiling at Caroline.

"You know my cell number, give us a call if you want to get together."

After giving Nik a guy hug and Caroline a kiss on the cheek, I drop a kiss to the top of Lexi's head then go back inside the building to bury myself in my work.

When Lexie and I get home, I go to the kitchen to make us some supper. Once I get everything done, I dish a plate up for each of us and carry it into the living room where she's sprawled out in front of the TV.

"Here, you go."

"Thanks sweetie."

"Can I talk to you about something?"

Raising an eyebrow, I pick up her feet, placing them on my lap when I sit down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Sure?"

"We've never really discussed it before but if one or the other of us meets someone special, I don't want you to be afraid to ask me for a divorce."

"I don't want a divorce, Lexi. At least not right now."

"I just want you to know that it's okay if you ever find someone really special."

"The same goes for you. If, say you and Lee want to make it official, you need to tell me."

"I don't think Lee is Mr. Right. He's fun and all but he's not really my idea of happily ever after."

Extending my hand to hers, she gives my fingers a squeeze and then digs into her food.

"This is really good. I knew there was a reason for keeping you around," she teases.

"Thanks," I mutter, digging in myself. After taking our plates to the kitchen, she puts a movie on the DVD player then snuggles up next to me on the couch. Reaching over, I grab a throw blanket and cover her up. I love evenings like this when the two of us can relax and be ourselves, just two best friends. Although Lexi is snuggled in my arms, it's Elena and her endless brown eyes that are filling my head as tendrils of maybe something more start to work their way into my heart.

* * *

 _Thank you Eva. You are my anchor. Love you._

 _Thanks so much to all of you that took those extra few seconds to review._ _They really mean the world to me._

 _Chapter title: 'Your Wildest Dreams' by The Moody Blues_

 _Please give 'Angels Fall' and 'Tears in Heaven' a look at too. I would love to hear your thoughts on those as well._

 _'Nothing Left to Fear' is coming along nicely. 16 chapters are done. No idea how long it's going to be. I don't outline, I just start to type._

 _Please do remember to *Review*. They're really important to a writer._

 _Stay safe and have a wonderful weekend. Again thank you for supporting me and my stories._


	8. Dreams

_**There's a little 'Easter egg' at the bottom.. I hope you like it.**_

* * *

Elena:

After getting settled into the lake house, I take my laptop and walk out to the deck. Sighing, I sit down on the deck and stick my feet in, splashing them around in the warm water. It's been a hot summer so far. Although I asked Rebekah for privacy, there's no doubt in my mind that she'll show up in a day or two to check on me. I am grateful to have her in my life. My parents treated me so abysmally, I practically rejoiced when Jenna took over custody, relocating me to Montana with her. Rebekah told me that she was born in New York but her parents didn't want to raise their kids in the 'concrete jungle' so they moved here. Once they were older, her mom and dad moved back to the big city. She stayed here, moving in with her big brother Elijah and his wife Eva who lived here till we graduated from high school. After that, Elijah bought a ranch in Kalispell. I love going with Rebekah to visit them. It's a gorgeous part of Montana. I wish my childhood would've been like hers.

 _"But mama, you can't go there today."_

 _"Elena, that's enough," she scolds._

 _"Please, something bad is going to happen."_

 _"You're being ridiculous," she scoffs, nudging me back inside my room. Not wanting to be locked up again, I start kicking and screaming. She picks me up by grabbing onto the back of my shirt. She holds me with one hand while swatting my butt with the other. Tears are pouring from my eyes but I still try to kick at the door, wedging my foot against the frame so she can't push me forward._

 _"What is going on here?" my father demands to know. Mom lets go and he grabs onto me, throwing me gently over his shoulder and plopping me down on the bed. When I start to jump off, he raises a finger at me. With his voice deadly sounding, he tells me that I'm to stay put._

 _"But daddy, you can't go."_

 _'Nonsense," he says, walking out and pulling the door closed behind him. Hearing the click of the lock, I roll onto my side as tears continue to fall._

I remember that day so clearly. A bridge that they had to drive over to get where they were going that day collapsed, sending cars tumbling into the icy cold depths of the river. Several people were seriously injured and sadly there were even a couple of fatalities.

 _"Grayson, she knew something was going to happen."_

 _"I know, Miranda. I know."_

 _"She scares me."_

 _"She's a child, Miranda. She would never hurt us. That I'm certain of."_

 _"What are we going to do? I shouldn't feel this way about my own child..."_

I don't know why mama was so afraid of me? I do remember being grateful that they got home safely that day. They came to my room to check on me and after that they no longer locked me up but still didn't allow me to be around other people. Aunt Jenna is only twelve years older than me and only twenty two when she asked them to give her custody. Of course, they sent her money every month for my room and board. Between Jenna, Uncle Ric and Rebekah, a whole new world opened up for me.

I really like Damon. I don't know but I just never took him as an eye for an eye type of person. It hurts deeply because even though he left me, I felt a connection to him on a much deeper level. I saw it in his eyes and felt it in the way he touched me. Maybe if I can work up the nerve, I'll find a way to speak with him when I go home. Of course, I have the book tour coming up so I don't know when the opportunity will present itself. Sighing, I drop my chin into my hands, staring at the fish swimming below me. Why am I even thinking about him after he hurt me? But truthfully, he's no different, he's one of _them._

Damon just happens to be wrapped up in a pretty little package with a big red bow. I need to stay as far away from him as humanly possible. Blowing out a puff of air, I get up to walk along the water for a bit. Stooping over, I pick a wild flower, raising it to my nose to take a whiff. Smiling, I feel myself beginning to relax, relieved that my book tour is coming up soon.

Reaching over, I pick up my laptop and start working on the second book in my 'Damien Swain' series. Trying to remember some of the lost treasures Dr. Matthews mentioned that day in her class room, I go to one of the search engines and type them in. When I choose one, I click on it and start reading.

* * *

Damon:

"Lexi?"

Not finding her at home, I go into her room. I stop in my tracks when I just happen to notice Elena's book sitting on top of her dresser. What the hell, I think to myself so I pick it up and take it to my room. After changing into some comfortable clothes, I lay on my bed and open it up. She's really a very talented writer, her skewed rendition of me not withstanding. But as I get further into the book, I realize that my character isn't as much of an air head as I thought. The mystery of the missing 'Faberge' Imperial eggs is right up my alley. I'm going to have to do some research on them myself. Lord, it would be a monumental task, the odds probably a hundred billion to one but still, if I could somehow find one of them, it would fund our digs for quite some time. Before I know it, I'm a third of the way through the book, looking up only when I hear my bedroom door creak.

"Here you are. I called for you but didn't get an answer."

Walking towards me, she sits down on the bed. When I show her what I'm reading, she starts laughing.

"You took my book!"

"I did. I thought maybe it would give me some clues about the real Elena."

"Deny it all you want but I know you like her. She's gotten under your skin."

"She has but I don't know which Elena I'm dealing with at any given moment."

"Give it time, Damon. Jenna showed up at the museum with Jasper. She and I talked while we followed him around. Apparently Elena is going on a book tour for the next few weeks."

"I see."

Sighing, she drags herself onto the bed, laying beside me with her head laying against my shoulder.

"Ya know, I was thinking...,"

"You thinking, imagine that!" she teases, squeezing my arm.

"Seriously Lex. What did you think of her mystery, you know the imperial eggs? If we could get our greedy little hands on one of them, we wouldn't have to pimp ourselves out for benefactors at least not for a good long time."

"Damon, I'd hardly say that attending a few black tie parties is pimping ourselves out."

"You might not think so but you know that I hate their highfalutin snobbery."

"Yeah, I do know that you prefer jeans and tee shirts over tails and tux. But my love, I have to say that you do look mighty fine in a penguin suit," she laughs, "But yes, I know that it's your unique brand of torture."

"It is, it really is."

"So the eggs...?"

After giving her a wink, I set the book down then grab my laptop from my bedside stand. After typing 'Faberge Imperial Eggs' in the search engine, I click on images and hand it to her. I smile when I watch her mouth drops open.

"Damon, they're indescribably beautiful. The craftsmanship alone.."

"Right! And they're worth tens of millions of dollars. From what I've read in the book, it looks like Elena really did her research. I wonder if she'd be interested in talking to us?"

"Perhaps if you apologize?" she adds, raising an eyebrow at me. After dropping my chin to my chest for a few seconds, I finally raise my eyes and face her.

"I will, Lexi. First she used me for a night of hot sex and then she portrays my life as a joke and then I did the same thing and I was wrong to do so... But.. if only she would've asked me if she could base her fictional character on me, I wouldn't have been so angry."

After taking a breath, I continue, my eyes focused on the ceiling.

"Yes, I like her a lot. And I'm sorry, Lex, but I never felt anything like I felt with her. You're my closest friend and I love you so much and believe me when I say that I'd rather lose an arm than hurt you but being with her was..."

With a look of complete understanding on her face, she links her arm with mine and lays her head back on my shoulder. Giving my arm a squeeze, she looks up at me.

"I love you too and I know you'd never hurt me, not intentionally anyway. I understand completely. No matter what the future brings, our bond is unbreakable."

Smiling at her, I drop a kiss to the crown of her head and hold her close.

"Now that all the mushy stuff is out of the way, let's see if maybe Elena would speak to us about the eggs? Until we can talk to her, I'm going to read as much as I can about them."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm going to go start supper. I'll come and get you when it's done."

"Do you need some help?"

"If you're offering, sure."

"I am offering."

Standing up, I extend my hand, pulling her up. Once she's on her feet, I tug her close to give her a hug. Raising my arm, I gesture for her to lead the way. Nodding, she walks out of my bedroom. After pulling my door shut, I follow behind.

* * *

Elena:

"I just knew you would show up in a few days." Stepping aside, I let Rebekah and Jenna into the house.

"What can I say? I was lonely," she pouts, pulling me into her arms, hugging me so tight that I can barely breathe.

"She's turning blue," Jenna laughs, hugging me the same way once Beks lets go.

"We love you so much, Elena. We just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"I am just fine. I am capable of getting on by myself you know," I bristle, a little put out that they couldn't leave me alone at least for another couple of days.

"Don't be mad. We missed you."

"I'm not mad, I'm just blah but on a better note, I have several chapters written for the Damien Swain sequel."

I force a smile when Jenna's mouth drops.

"That's wonderful news, Elena. Can I read some of it?"

"As soon as I am done with it. You know my rules, Aunt Jenna," I tell her laughing. Linking an arm with each of them, we go into the family room and have a seat. I'm actually glad they come. I could use a little distraction. We spend the evening watching ' _Gone With the Wind_ ' on DVD.

Getting comfy on the couch, we're at the scene where Rhett kisses Scarlett on the bridge before going off to join the confederacy.

"I love this movie."

"Me too. Do you think she ever would've gotten Rhett back?" Jenna asks, sticking a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"In the book, ' _Scarlett_ ', written by Alexandra Ripley, she got him back. Somehow though, I don't think this movie was meant for a sequel. It's perfect as is, I mean, somethings should just be left alone."

"I agree. It would be like remaking ' _Casablanca_ ' that would be wrong on so many levels" Rebekah muses, shuddering dramatically.

After taking a big swig from her beer bottle, she leans into me again. We're all cuddled up on the couch, Jenna is dozing with her head on my shoulder when the end credits and _'Tara's'_ theme start to play. Chuckling, I smile at Rebekah before giving Jenna a nudge.

"Aunt Jenna, the movie is over. Let's go upstairs and go to bed."

"Um kay," she whimpers, yawning widely. After I turn off the TV and DVD player, the three of us go upstairs. Once I tuck Jenna in, I say goodnight to Beks then crawl into bed myself. It doesn't take long for the edges to blur as I drift into sleep, dreaming of that blue eyed devil.

* * *

Damon:

"Mr. Mikaelson, won't you reconsider? Every one of my books have been money makers for you."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Salvatore. Rose Davis is a friend of mine and I didn't appreciate your treatment of her."

"It was just sex!" I blurt out, grimacing that I said that out loud. Son of a bitch, I think to myself.

"This conversation is over Mr. Salvatore. Goodbye." Rolling my eyes, I hang up the phone. Knowing I'll need to find a new publisher, I take a breath and get on the computer. Resting my chin on my palm, I just stare at the computer screen for a little while till an idea pops into my head. Deciding to do a little research on the eggs, I type 'Fabergé Imperial Eggs' into the search engine.

" _From 1885 till about 1916, Faberge and his army of craftsmen made thousands of eggs. These works of gold, jewels and enamel came to symbolize Russian royalty and aristocracy and opulence. While a company named Faberge still makes eggs, they've lost their esteem, their unique flavor and their Russian roots. What happened? Blame the Soviets._

 _The original Faberge eggs started as a gift for Easter, the most important day of the year in 1880's Russia. Czar Alexander III wanted to surprise his wife with a lavish Easter egg. Faberge designed a golden egg with multiple hidden compartments, each with gold, diamonds and rubies inside. The gift was a smash hit. The royal family commissioned about fifty eggs over the next three decades creating Faberge's most important collection, the Imperial Easter eggs. Although his team created eggs for many other clients, the Imperial line was the most elaborate, expensive and coveted._

 _They are a poignant representation of what is now Russian history in the design of a number of eggs. There were eggs to commemorate the coronation of Czar Nicholas II, the completion of the Trans Siberian Railway and anniversaries. There were eggs depicting the Imperial yacht-Standart, the Uspensky Cathedral, the Gatchina Palace and during the time of war, the Red Cross and the military. The eggs symbolized more than historical events, they also represented decadence and the fragility of the Imperial family, marking the end of an age._

 _During the height of Faberge's fame, Communism swept into Russia. Soon revolution struck. The royal regime toppled, taking Fabarge down with it. The jeweler fled Russia, passing away in Switzerland just a few years later. Some historians say that he died heartbroken, torn from the Russia that he loved. The modern-day Faberge company describes his traditional eggs as 'Deeply imbued with the spirit of their age" and "the swan song of a dying civilization." They trace the captivating story of the tragic end of the Romanov dynasty, of all the lives and loves of the ill-fated Czar Nicholas II and Alexandra, cocooned in the lavish opulence of their court, cut off from the harsh realities of a fast-changing world and rocked by the encroaching forces of darkness._

 _While this sounds like a sad story, there's a silver and ruby-encrusted lining. Yes, the communists severed the Faberge tradition but they also shared the eggs with the world. During the revolution, Vladimir Lenin ordered troops to seize many of the Czar's belongings, including the Imperial eggs. In 1927 Joseph Stalin grew hungry for foreign currency and agreed to sell many of the pieces. At this point, the third larges collector of Imperials eggs is the Virginia Museum of Fine Arts, in Richmond, which owns five of the remaining forty three. Museums in Nashville, Washington, Baltimore and Cleveland hold another eight Imperial eggs."_

Once I finish that article, I click on another link to read more on the eggs, this one gives a little more history on the treasures.

' _On Easter Sunday 1885, Russian Tsar Alexander III presented his wife with a bejeweled egg to mark both the religious holiday and the twentieth anniversary of their engagement. Empress Maria Fedorovna was enchanted by the gift, a white enamel shell encasing a golden yolk with contained a shimmering hen, which in turn concealed a miniature diamond crown and ruby pendant. Alexander rewarded the man who made it by appointing him Goldsmith of the Imperial Crown. Over the next three decades Peter Carl Faberge, a jobbing St. Petersburg Jeweler, would design fifty lavish and glittering Easter eggs for Alexander and his son Nicholas II. But the gaudy gifts, some costing forty times a workers' annual salary, became symbols of the wealth, power, corruption and greed that led to the Bolshevik revolution I 1917 and the subsequent assassination of the Russian royal family a year later.. Encrusted with diamonds, yet spattered with blood, their unique history made Faberge's treasures irresistible to art collectors and have sparked a two hundred million dollar Easter Egg hunt. Today forty three of these burnished baubles are held in museums and private collections around the world. But eight are still missing._

 _When the Kremlin archives were opened up in the 1990s people were able to research the eggs properly. Seven were all owned by Maria Fedorovna, who survived the revolution and came to England before returning to her native Denmark._

 _The fifty Imperial Eggs were painstakingly fashioned by Fabergé between 1895 and 1917. He made fifteen more for other wealthy clients and fourteen of those survive. Alexander commissioned one every Easter for Maria and after his death, Nicholas bought them for his own wife Alexandra AND his mother. Each had to contain a surprise, a piece of jewelry, clock or tiny portrait, and the shells became ever more elaborate. The Tercentenary Egg, made in 1913 to mark 300 years of Romanov rule, featured gold, silver, diamonds, turquoise and ivory. It cost 21,300 roubles at a time when the average Russian wage was 500 a year. So, when harvests failed and hunger gripped the vast empire at the start of the 20th century, the eggs became symbols of an out-of-touch dynasty ripe for toppling. In 1917 Nicholas II was forced to abdicate and was exiled to Siberia with Alexandra and their five children. As the Bolsheviks ransacked royal palaces many Fabergé eggs were packed off to the Kremlin Armory, but some disappeared. On July 17, 1918, the Tsar and his family were executed by firing squad in Yekaterinberg._

 _His daughters Tatiana, 21, Maria,19, and Anastasia, 17, were the last to die. They had hidden some diamonds and, allegedly, Fabergé eggs, inside their clothes and the bullets pinged off them. They were run through with bayonets instead._

 _Communist leader Lenin had the Romanov treasures stashed away. The House of Fabergé was nationalized and Carl fled to Switzerland, where he died in 1920. But in the 1930s Lenin's successor Joseph Stalin began selling artworks to the West, including at least fourteen Fabergé eggs, as part of his Treasures for Tractors program. Some were bought by his friend, the US oil magnate Armand Hammer. The forty three eggs are now in collections in Moscow, America, Germany, Qatar and Monaco. Three are owned by the Queen. Dowager Empress Maria, owner of the seven missing eggs, was the sister of England's Queen Alexandra and in 1919 her nephew George V sent a warship to rescue her. She lived in London and Sand ring ham before returning to Denmark. Toby Faber thinks one, the Royal Danish egg, could be in Copenhagen. Nicholas sent it to his mother at Easter 1903 while she was in Denmark._

 _Experts believe the Nécessaire egg and Cherub with Chariot eggs could turn up at any time, Kieran said: "We can trace both until relatively recently. The Cherub was in America in 1934 and 1941. And Wartski sold the Nécessaire in London in 1952._

 _A man walked in off the street and paid approximately nineteen hundred dollars in cash. He was listed simply as 'A Stranger'. Certain that it's still in England somewhere, It's an amazing treasure hunt." If the lost eggs are found they're likely to be snapped up by Russian oligarchs. "Imperial Fabergé eggs are the ultimate prize again," says Kieran, "They are the target for buyers wanting to reflect their riches. "That's the ultimate irony. They have come full circle and are symbols of wealth and power once more."_

 _In 2004 oil and gas tycoon Viktor Vekselberg paid "just" $103,446,833.27 for a US tycoon's nine imperial eggs. Just two would cost the same today. And in 2007 Russian billionaire Alexander Ivanov paid over thirteen million for a Faberge egg made in 1902. He gave it to President Vladimir Putin, who donated it to St Petersburg's Hermitage Museum. Kieran adds: "We'd given up hope of finding any more Fabergé eggs until last year and that was like a lottery win. Kieran explains: "Insuring a Fabergé egg today costs forty to over fifty million dollars. They rarely come up for sale. "You have far more chance of buying a Van Gogh or a Picasso. If the lost eggs all survived in good condition, they could easily be worth over three hundred million dollars. Toby Faber, author of Fabergé 's Eggs: The Extraordinary Story of the Masterpieces that Outlived an Empire, also believes more will resurface. The eight missing eggs are as follows._

 _The third Imperial Easter Egg (1887): Egg with clock, decorated with diamonds, sapphires and rose cut diamonds 2160 (roubles)'_

 _Hen With Sapphire Pendant (1886): Golden hen studded with rose diamonds plucking sapphire egg from nest. Last seen in the Kremlin's Armory Palace in 1922_

 _Cherub With Chariot (1888): Angel pulling chariot containing an egg. Studded with sapphire and diamonds. Angel-shaped clock "surprise". Probably bought by Armand Hammer. Possibly sold again in 1941._

 _Nécessaire (1889): Gold egg with rubies, sap phires, emeralds, and diamonds. Inside were 13 diamond beauty accessories. It got to England and was in first Fabergé exhibit ion in 1949. Bought for around thirteen hundred dollars in 1952._

 _Mauve (1897): Mauve enamel with rose-cut diamonds and pearls and a "surprise" of heart-shaped frames with portraits of Nicholas, Alexandra and their first child, Olga. Frames are in a collection._

 _Empire Nephrite (1902): Made of mineral nephrite. Diamond-studded golden base hides a tiny portrait of Alexander III. Possibly exhibited in London in 1935. One author claimed in 2004 that the egg had been found. Most experts disagree._

 _Royal Danish (1903): Enamel and gold, with precious stones, heraldic lions and royal arms with jubilee portraits of king and queen of Denmark, Maria's parents._

 _Alexander III Commemorative (1909): Platinum, gold and white enamel with lozenge-shaped diamond clusters containing a gold bust of Alexander. Known only from a single black-and- white photo and not seen since before the Russian Revolution._

My gosh, if by some miracle, we could find one of these eggs, Lexi and I would be set for life as far as funding our digs. I'm starring at the computer screen, reading the article over and over again, looking away only when I hear Lexi's voice.

"What are you up to?"

"I'm doing my research on the Faberge' eggs. It's fascinating, come read this."

I smile when I watch her mouth drops wide open by the time she finishes the articles.

"Imagine Lexie, just imagine," I utter, my eyes fixed on the computer screen.

"Where would we begin to look?"

"I haven't a clue."

"Damon, do you know what it would mean if we actually recovered one of the missing eggs?"

Turning to face her, I'm simply in awe when I answer, "fortune and glory, sweetheart."

Dropping my eyes once more to the images on screen, I repeat, " _fortune and glory_."

* * *

 _Yes, I did steal three words from 'Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom' I've watched the original Indiana Jones trilogy too many times to count. I still love them._

 _Thank you so much Eva. Love you very much, my dear, dear friend._

 _And thank you all so much for taking the time to review. It really means so very much to me. Also thank you to the new followers._

 _Chapter title: 'Dreams' by Van Halen (One of my favorite VH songs)_

 _My lovely friend, 'Florencia7' is currently writing 'Let There be Light'. I just love the way she writes D &E. _

_Another friend, 'Love of Escapism' has a couple of really good stories. Be sure to check out 'Chalk and Cheese' and 'For Better or Worse'_

 _I did update ' **Angels Fall** ' on Wednesday. I would love to hear your thoughts on it. ' **Tears in Heaven** ' will update tomorrow. I would love to have you give those a look too. If you like 'fluff' for a change, my story, 'My Favorite Wife' is fun. Eva and I enjoyed writing it a lot. I'd probably describe it as a romantic comedy. The setting is the 1940's though._

 _ **Reviews** are powerful motivation to write more... Please remember to click that little button that says 'post review as'..._

 _Be safe and have a wonderful weekend. Thank you all again. We'll see you next week. The following is a little peek at ' **Nothing Left to Fear** '._

* * *

"Dr. Gilbert, there's a patient in exam room four who's in need of a few sutures I think," Ruthie, one of the RN's says to me as soon as I step back into the emergency room after my lunch break. After she hands me his chart, I take a breath and walk into the exam room. Immediately I'm mesmerized by the unworldly hue of his blue eyes.

"Mr. Salvatore, I'm Dr. Gilbert. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Um.. Yeah, I was riding my bike. A kid stepped right in my path. I had to swerve sharply so I wouldn't hit the boy. And I took a tumble right onto some broken glass," he explains, raising his left arm for me to see. He has lacerations on his hand and forearm.

As soon as I put on a pair of gloves, I take his arm to examine it more closely, immediately feelings pops and crackles along my nerve pathways. When our eyes meet, I feel a bit of a shiver, take a breath and look at the damage to his arm.

"We're going to have to clean it up a bit first. We need to get all of the gravel, dirt and grime out of the wounds before I stitch you up."

"I kind of thought that I'd need some stitches but I was hoping that I was wrong," he says, laughing a little inappropriately.

"Well, no one likes being on the receiving end of sutures, Mr. Salvatore."

"Tell me about it," he says, grimacing when he drops his eyes to the wounds.

Once I get a basin, I fill it with warm water, instructing him to put his arm in it to soak for a little while.

"We'll irrigate it with some warm saline solution before I close the wound. And also, do you know how long it's been since you had a Tetanus shot?"

"I honestly don't remember."

"You'll need one if it's been more than ten years."

"I'm sure it's been at least that long."

"I'll be back in a little while. Do you need something for pain?"

"Maybe some Ibuprofen?"

"Sure. I'll have my nurse bring you something and that Tetanus shot."

After sharing a smile with him, I step out of the room, slamming my palm against my chest to calm my chaotically thrumming heart.


	9. If I Could Turn Back Time

"I think we need to focus our research on the eight eggs that are still missing."

"I agree. Let's go to the library tomorrow to see if they have any books on hand about the subject."

"Alright, I'm too excited to try to sleep. Do you want to go out for a drink?"

"Sure. Why don't we invite Stefan along?"

"Fine by me. Stef," I yell aloud. Not long after, he's barging into my office like gangbusters.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No of course not. We're going out for a drink. Do you want to join us?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm just going to use the bathroom and grab my wallet. I'll be right back."

Turning back to the computer, I save the link and email a couple of the articles to myself before powering it down. As soon as Stefan rejoins us, we walk down the street to the pub. Once we're seated at a booth, the barmaid comes over quickly to take our drink orders. Just as Lexi and I start to fill Stefan in on the eggs, Ric walks over, asking to join us. When we all nod, he slides into the booth, sitting beside Stefan.

"Is Jenna here?"

"No Lexi, she's at the lake house with Elena and Rebekah."

"Oh that sounds like fun."

"Yeah, Jenna called last night. She and Rebekah are coming back either tomorrow or the day after. Elena is working on her next book and sometimes she likes to be alone."

Judging by the way he's staring at me, I know that he hasn't forgiven me yet for what happened between her and me.

"I can sympathize with that," Lex agrees, laughing.

"Me too," I utter, still trying to ignore the accusing glare he's leveling me with. Lexi and I share a look after I gently nudge her in the ribs with my elbow.

"Oh stop," she scoffs, shoving me right back.

"So Ric, when can we go back into the field? I'm chomping at the bit."

"Well, you can join Brady in that dig west of here if you want. The kids preferred Lexi as their teacher anyway."

"Oh really? Hear that Lex, he's trying to get rid of me."

"Ric, I'm not teaching full time. I'm going with Damon to the dig site."

"Brady's working on unearthing that triceratops right?"

"Yep, you two can join him next week."

"That's great news, Ric. I cannot wait."

The four of us enjoy the rest of the afternoon talking shop and having a good time but try as I might, I just can't shake all the things I feel about Elena.

* * *

Elena:

"As much as I enjoyed spending the last couple of days with the two of you, I really need to get some work done so you need to skedaddle."

"But Elena..?" Rebekah pouts, something she has perfected to an art form.

"No buts, you two need to go home. And besides, I plan to be back in Bozeman by next weekend anyway. Surely you can manage without me for just a few days?"

"Of course we can but we miss you when you're not around."

Having reached my limit with the grief they are giving me, I demand that they pack their bags and give me some peace and quiet. When they realize that I'm deadly serious, they finally pack their bags and carry them outside, stowing them in the trunk of Rebekah's car. Just as they're about to get in, Jenna's phone rings.

"Hi Ric... Seriously? Why should I facilitate him in any way?"

Curious to why Jenna is suddenly hostile, I furrow my brows at her. Shaking her head, she resumes her conversation with her husband.

"Fine, I'll pass on the message but you can tell him that I said he's a jackass. If she wants to call him, that is her decision. Bex and I are heading home as soon as we tell Elena goodbye. I'll see you in a couple of hours. I love you too, Ric."

"Tell me what?" I ask as soon as she hangs up the phone.

"Apparently Damon is interested in the mystery of the Faberge Eggs that you wrote about in your book."

"Is he now?"

"He really wants to speak to you about it. I have his phone number on my cellphone if you want it."

"Why do you have his phone number?"

"He and Ric are good friends, Elena."

"Yeah, I forgot. What is it?"

When she hands me her cell, I add the information into my own phone before walking over to embrace my aunt in a goodbye hug. I wave to them while they back out of the driveway and continue till they disappear down the gravel road. It is quite desolate out here but I know how to handle a weapon plus I keep the place locked up tightly when I'm here all alone. Anyone would be foolhardy to try to mess with me. Curious as to what Damon's interest is in the eggs, I push in his phone number but click it off after only one ring. I don't know if I want to have a conversation with him just yet.

Blowing out a breath of air, I go back inside the house to grab a bowl so I can collect some of the wild choke cherries, grapes and raspberries that grow on the property. They're so good to munch on. The scenery is so beautiful here. I just love living in Montana. I'd live out here in the wilderness all twelve months of the year if I could. However, with the amount of snow that falls in the winter, I could be stranded here for a good long time and that's not really something that I look forward to. Once I have a bowl full of berries, I walk back home and directly into the kitchen. After placing them in a colander, I run cold water over them, fill a small bowl for myself then put the rest in the refrigerator for later.

"Mmm," I utter aloud when I pop one into my mouth. Taking my snack with me, I go into the living room, grab my laptop and plop down onto the couch and click open my work.

Almost as soon as I start to type, I stop just as quickly, images of that damn man filling my mind.. I reach over to grab my cellphone again wondering whether or not I should try to call him. Warring with myself, I stare at the phone for several minutes. Do I really want to open a new line of communication with him? Antsy and unable to sit still, I grab my phone and head back outside. Kicking the dirt around, I walk around the property for a good hour or so before finally dropping onto the grass in front of the house. When the sun starts to set, I finally go back inside, locking the door behind me. I just wish I was really as outgoing as my alter ego is. Although it's easy to slip into the persona of the sassy and confident Elena, sometimes, she's just not me.

What if he has had a change of heart about me though? What if he wants more than a one night stand? Do I dare take a chance only to have my heart ripped out through my throat again? Will he like the real me? Although I still have my phone clutched tightly in my clammy hand, I suck my lower lips between my teeth. It's a nervous habit and I'm nerves on steroids right now. After shaking my head back and forth for a few moments, I feel myself getting a little irate again. Gosh damn it, I'm not about to cower in front of that bastard.

With renewed anger, I push the buttons, letting it ring, a part of me hoping that he doesn't pick up. I suck in a breath, fisting my free hand at my side when I finally hear his voice.

"Hello?"

"It's Elena. I was told that you wanted to reach me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I did. Um, I'd like to talk to you about your book. And there's also the fact that I honestly miss you, Elena."

"What?"

"I miss you. We both pulled something not so nice on the other. Do you think we could talk it over and maybe put it behind us?"

"Damon, I... I.. don't know what to say?"

"Are you back in town?"

"No, I'm still lost in the wilderness but I'll be home next weekend."

"Lost in the wilderness?"

"Yeah, It's a house in the woods that I like to escape to when I need to write or think."

"Do you think I could interrupt your seclusion?"

"Damon, I don't know if that's a good idea?"

"I give you my word that I'll be on my best behavior. Please, Elena?"

"Alright," I agree, sighing in surrender. I give him the directions to the house before saying goodbye and hanging up. I hope this doesn't turn into a slugfest. Feeling a shiver, I get up to start picking up a little bit. My place isn't that far away from Bozeman. He should be here in two or three hours. Once I get done picking up, I drop back onto the couch and put my feet up. Although I start to peck away again at the keyboard, my mind is still filled with all things Damon and what that man can do to me.

* * *

Damon:

"Where are you going? You heard Ric, we're finally getting to join Brady in the field and you're taking off?"

"I'm going to see Elena. I want to talk to her about the eggs. I really don't expect to spend the night but I'm sticking some things in the trunk just in case."

"She's still in the wilderness?"

"Yep, Apparently she owns a get away in the mountains a couple of hours from here."

"Good luck. I know you care about her."

"I do, Lexi. And I'll always care about you."

"I know that, Damon. I want you to be happy and if this girl makes you happy, I'll get out of the picture."

"Hey now, you're my co-pilot. I can't do my job without you. You'll always be my best friend, Lexi. No matter what happens, you'll always be a very important part of my life. You have to know that."

"I do know that. Go get your girl."

"I hope to but she may have other ideas."

"There's only one way to find out. Now go on and get out of here. Text me when you arrive so I know you got there safely."

"I will. Come here." When she walks over, I wrap her in my arms to give her a hug and press a kiss to the crown of her head.

"Bye Lexi," I whisper before releasing her from my embrace.

Nodding, she watches me back out of the driveway. I stop for a moment to wave goodbye before taking off down the street, my nerves on fire about the lion's den I'm about to walk into.

* * *

Driving to Elena's cabin is a very pleasurable given the scenery. I love that it's isolated and in the middle of bum fuck nowhere. The two of us can be alone to talk and not have to worry about being interrupted. I really hope she'll give me a chance to explain things. By the time I pull up to what I think is the right place, it's late in the afternoon. I do hope she'll let me spend the night even if it is all alone and on her couch if nothing else. As beautiful a drive as it is, I'm tired and really don't want to turn around right away to go back home.

I take a deep breath and step out of the car, tentatively walking up the stairs and onto the porch. With a shaky hand, I rap on the front door before turning my back to it to stare at the scenery a bit. It really is the perfect spot for a home. The log cabin looks exquisite from the outside, I can only imagine what it looks like inside. When I hear the door creek, I turn around, an audible gasp escaping my mouth when I take in the beauty that is Elena Gilbert.

"Damon."

"Hello Elena. Um.. you really have a beautiful place here."

"I like it. It's nice and secluded. I like to come here when I need to write or just need a little solitude."

"It's perfect for that. May I come in?"

"Yes, of course," she says, stepping to the side so I can walk in. The interior is more beautiful than I imagined. There's a stone fireplace and an upstairs. It looks a loft.

"You really have quite the getaway here. The fireplace is beautiful, Elena."

"Rebekah and I and a bunch of our family and friends collected the rocks and built it ourselves. I'm pretty proud of it."

"As you should be. I'm in awe of this place."

"Have a seat, Damon. Would you like something to drink? Water, lemonade, beer?"

"If I didn't have to drive back, I'd go for the beer."

"It's late, you can stay the night if you want. I am curious as to why you're here though?"

"It's about your book. I'm very interested in the mystery of the Faberge Imperial Eggs."

"It's really a compelling story isn't it?"

"It certainly is," I agree, walking over to join her on the sofa. She sits on one end while I plop down on the other.

"Why are you interested in the story, Damon?"

"As you know, I dig for bones for a living as well as teach a few classes from time to time. Then there's the part where I have to put on the penguin suit and hobnob with the dregs of society to earn endowments to help fund our digs. I don't like having to do those things. I like wearing boots and jeans and tee shirts and getting my hands dirty. That's who I am, Elena and I'm not going to change. I know the odds are astronomical against finding one of them but if we could, it would fund our projects for years to come."

"What makes you think that you'll find one of them? They've been searching for the eight missing eggs for decades."

"Honestly, Elena, I know the chances are slim to none but doesn't the idea just get your blood pumping? It does mine."

"Now that you mention it, yes the idea is rather exciting."

"Where do we start? I haven't a clue."

"From what I read in your book, you seem to have done your research. Tell me what you know."

Nodding her head, she reaches for her laptop and scoots over closer to me. I can't deny the electricity that surges through my body where her thigh touches mine. Unable to suppress a shiver, she gives me a curious look before turning her attention back to her computer.

"The lavish Easter eggs created by Fabergé for the Russian Imperial family, between 1885 and 1916, against an extraordinary historical backdrop, is regarded as the artist-goldsmith's greatest and most enduring achievement. The Imperial Easter eggs are certainly the most celebrated and awe-inspiring of all Fabergé works of art, inextricably bound to the Fabergé name and legend. They are also considered as some of the last great commissions of objets d Art' began when Tsar Alexander III decided to give a jeweled Easter egg to his wife the Empress Marie Fedorovna, in 1885, possibly to celebrate the 20th anniversary of their betrothal.

It is believed that the Tsar, who had first become acquainted with Fabergé's virtuoso work at the Moscow Pan-Russian Exhibition in 1882, was inspired by an 18th century egg owned by the Empress's aunt, Princess Wilhelmine Marie of Denmark. The object was said to have captivated the imagination of the young Maria during her childhood in Denmark. Tsar Alexander was apparently involved in the design and execution of the egg, making suggestions to Fabergé as the project went along. Easter was the most important occasion of the year in the Russian Orthodox Church, equivalent to Christmas in the West. A centuries-old tradition of bringing hand-colored eggs to Church to be blessed and then presented to friends and family, had evolved through the years and, amongst the highest echelons of St Petersburg society, the custom developed of presenting valuably bejeweled Easter gifts."

"I did not realize that Easter was equivalent to Christmas in the Russian church. The history of Imperial Russia and the eggs is breathtaking really," I mention, raising my eyes to hers. She returns my gaze with a smile before continuing.

"Tsar Alexander III had the idea of commissioning Fabergé to create a precious Easter egg as a surprise for the Empress, and thus the first Imperial Easter egg was born. Known as the Hen Egg, it is crafted from gold, its opaque white enameled 'shell' opening to reveal its first surprise, a matt yellow gold yolk. This in turn opens to reveal a multi-colored, superbly chased gold hen that also opens. Originally, this contained a minute diamond replica of the Imperial Crown from which a small ruby pendant egg was suspended. Unfortunately these last two surprises have been lost.

The Empress's delight at this intriguing gift with its hidden jeweled surprises was the starting point for the yearly Imperial tradition that continued for 32 years until 1917 and produced the most opulent and captivating Easter gifts the world has ever seen. The eggs were private and personal gifts, and the whole spectacular series charted the romantic and tragic story leading up to the end of the mighty Romanovs.

Each egg, an artistic tour de force, took a year or more to make, involving a team of highly skilled craftsmen, who worked in the greatest secrecy. Fabergé was given complete freedom in the design and execution, with the only prerequisite being that there had to be surprise within each creation. Dreaming up each complex concept, Fabergé often drew on family ties, events in Imperial Court life, or the milestones and achievements of the Romanov dynasty, as in the Fifteenth Anniversary Egg of 1911, commemorating the fifteenth anniversary of Nicholas II's accession to the throne, or the Romanov Tercentenary Egg of 1913 that celebrated 300 years of the House of Romanov, showing portrait miniatures of the Russian dynastic rulers. Although the theme of the Easter eggs changed annually, the element of surprise remained a constant link between them. The surprises ranged from a perfect miniature replica of the Coronation carriage - that took fifteen months to make working sixteen-hour days - through a mechanical swan and an ivory elephant, to a heart-shaped frame on an easel with eleven miniature portraits of members of the Imperial family."

"Please continue," I utter, completely entranced with the story she's telling. Nodding excitedly, she again turns her attention to her computer screen.

Alexander III presented an egg each year to his wife the Empress Marie Fedorovna and the tradition was continued, from 1895, by his son Nicholas II who presented an egg annually to both his wife the Empress Alexandra Fedorovna and to his mother the Dowager Empress Marie Fedorovna. However, there were no presentations during 1904 and 1905 because of political unrest and the Russo-Japanese War.

The most expensive was the 1913 Winter Egg, which was invoiced at 24,600 rubles or almost three hundred and thirty seven thousand dollars. Using this yardstick, the egg would have cost over two million in today's money.

The Winter Egg, designed by Alma Pihl, famed for her series of diamond snowflakes, is made of carved rock crystal as thin as glass. This is embellished with engraving, and ornamented with platinum and diamonds, to resemble frost. The egg rests on a rock-crystal base designed as a block of melting ice. Its surprise is a magnificent and platinum basket of exuberant wood anemones. The flowers are made from white quartz, nephrite, gold and demantoid garnets and they emerge from moss made of green gold. Its overall height is 14.2cm. It is set with 3,246 diamonds. The egg sold at Christie's in New York in 2002 for $9.6 million dollars. Of the fifty eggs Fabergé made for the Imperial family from 1885 through to 1916, forty two have survived."

"So we know that forty two eggs are accounted for. Do we know anything about the other eight other than a description? Dr. Branson and I were doing a little research ourselves. I mean, could any of the eight be in private collections?"

"I think that's altogether possible. They hypothesize that some may have been destroyed when the Bolsheviks launched the revolution."

"May I?" I tilt my head towards her laptop and extend my hands. With a nod of her head, she hands it to me. I type in the name of one of the eggs.

"See this photo?" I utter, turning the computer screen so she can see it too.

"The 'Necessaire Egg, whereabouts currently unknown was last seen at Wartski on June 19, 1952 when it was sold to a buyer known only as 'stranger' for around thirteen dollars at the time. The Necessaire Egg is described as a fine gold egg, richly set with diamonds, cabochon rubies, emeralds and a large colored diamond at the top and a cabochon sapphire at point. The interior is designed as an Etui with thirteen diamond set implements. I'm would guess that this egg somehow survived as is in a private collection somewhere out there. Wouldn't it be great if the owners if there are owners, of the missing eggs would donate or lend them to a museum so they could be admired even if only for a set period of time?"

"That would be amazing, Damon."

I smile tightly at her before closing the laptop. After several moments pass, I turn to face her, taking one of her hands in mine.

"Elena, I'm sorry that I left you that morning. It was a despicable thing to do. I was blinded by my anger and wanted to even the score so to speak. I care about you, Elena and I'd like to get to know you better. Have I burned that bridge or can you find it in you to give me a second chance?"

She stares at our joined hands for a millisecond before pulling it free. Quickly she stands up and turns her back to me.

"Elena?" Taking a breath, I stand up myself, putting my arms on her shoulders. Turning around, she steps away, not giving me an inch. Just as I start to close the distance between us, she raises her palm, stopping me in my tracks.

"You really don't need to apologize and or make these pronunciations that you have no intention of honoring. We both had our fun but that's over now. If we're to partner here, we need to keep things strictly on a professional level."

"I won't beg you, Elena but will you at least give me a chance to get to know the real you? We can take it as slow as you want, I just want to get to know the real Elena."

I can see the wheels turning in her head. Her eyes are so expressive. A shudder runs through me when I realize how easy it would be to fall into their depths. When I hear her speak again, I'm snapped out of my reverie.

"I have my book tour coming up. I'll be on the road for six weeks give or so since it's possible it could be extended. When I get back, we'll talk again, okay?"

"If that's what you really want, Elena?"

"It is."

After exhaling sharply, I nod my agreement knowing that I'll do whatever she wants if that's what it takes for her to give me a chance.

"Listen, it's a long drive back unless you meant it when you said I could stay? Maybe we could just talk, watch a movie?"

"On one condition. Ric told me that you know your way around the kitchen. If you make us something to eat, I'll let you sleep in the guest room."

"Deal!" I maybe pushing my luck, but I tentatively reach over to push a strand of hair behind her ear, relishing in the pops and crackles that I always feel when I touch her soft skin.

"Show me the way." I watch as her eyes dart back and forth between my lips and my eyes. Although I desperately want to latch onto her lips, I'm going to let her make the first move. After a few seconds, her breath hitches and she steps back and away from me again.

"Where's the kitchen?"

"Follow me."

"Oh, I will sweetheart, I will," I think to myself, trailing behind her before disappearing behind the kitchen door.

* * *

 _Thank you so much, Eva. She's a genius really, her mind is a constant whir of ideas and insight._

 _Thanks so much to all of your for reading and reviewing. They really are so important to a writer._

 _I hate that the CW renewed TVD for S8. The farther they get removed from Nina's departure, the less and less Elena will be mentioned and the more opportunity for them to pair him with someone else, perhaps even Bonnie. I don't care if he and Bonnie are the bestest friends ever in the history of best friends but it'll be such a betrayal if they turn to romance. Elena is lying in a coffin in a magic coma only so Bonnie could live. In my opinion, it would ruin Damon and in effect Delena._

 _Chapter title: 'If I Could Turn Back Time' by Cher_

 _I did cave and post the first chapter of 'Nothing Left to Fear'. I would love for you to give me your opinion on it._

 _I updated 'Angels Fall' yesterday. 'Tears' will update tomorrow. Would love to hear your thoughts on them._

 _Please remember to click the * **REVIEW** * button. They do stimulate the creative juices so to speak. _

_Stay safe and I hope you all have a fabulous day. Thank you again and we'll see you next week._


	10. Wherever I May Roam

The next morning, I wake up before Elena so I get up to make her breakfast before I get on the road to go back to Bozeman. Lexi and I need to get things together so we can join Brady at the dig site. I have to admit that I'm chomping at the bit to go back into the field as well as getting my hands dirty.

With a yawn escaping my lips, I stumble barefoot into the kitchen. When I open the refrigerator, I pull out a carton of eggs, some ham, cheese and vegetables to make some omelets. As soon as I have the vegetables washed and chopped up, I slice the ham into cubes, popping a chunk into my mouth. Finding a stick of butter, I drop a tablespoon into the frying pan, adding the vegetables and ham to cook them. Just as I start to crack the eggs into the skillet, Elena walks in, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. So adorable is she that it takes every ounce of restraint I possess not to run over and wrap her into my arms. Feeling a shiver of my own, I turn my back to her and try to tame down as I can feel myself hardening and I know she doesn't want that just yet. Truth be told, I really have a lot of respect for her admitting that she wants us to know each other better first. Anything worth having is worth waiting for as the old adage says.

"Morning, Elena."

"Morning," she says softly, covering her mouth when she starts to yawn again. I can't help but notice the reticent look on her face. She drops her eyes and pushes a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I hope you don't mind that I made us some breakfast? I was hoping you'd show me around the property a little before I have to get on the road to go back. I'm actually going to be out of town too. Dr. Branson and I are heading out to a dig. A colleague of ours, Dr. Brady Williams is unearthing a horned dinosaur. We're hoping to find more of the skeleton."

"That's interesting. I'd love to watch someday. It would make for the further adventures of 'Damien Swain'," she utters softly.

"Maybe when you get back from your book tour, I can take you fossil hunting?"

"Perhaps?"

Smiling tightly, I reach into the cupboard to grab a couple of coffee mugs, handing one to her after I fill it.

"You make good coffee. Do you have a secret? It never tastes this good when I brew coffee."

"That's for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot..," I tease, giving her a wink.

"Have a seat." And when she does, I reach for a couple of plates. Using the spatula, I plate up the eggs. After handing her a plate and setting one down for myself, I turn off the stove and set the skillet in the sink. Before sitting down, I refill her coffee, setting the carafe back in its holder. She gives me a shy smile, endearing her to me all the more when I sit down. Picking up the fork, I take a bite, savoring the flavors as they erupt on my tongue.

"This is really good, Damon. Um, thank you for making breakfast."

"You're welcome. It's the least I could do for letting me stay the night. Thank you for that." The two of us finish our breakfast in companionable silence. And it's not hard to see that she's feeling a little anxious. I really hope that I can get her to feel at ease with me.

When I finish, I put my plate in the sink, quickly wash up the dishes before excusing myself to get dressed and put my bag in the trunk. Once I get back downstairs, she's dressed in jeans and a tee shirt with her hair in pigtails. Unable to help myself, I run my hands through one of them.

"Cute."

"Shut up."

I can't help the laugh that escapes my mouth. She is too adorable for words. After I put my duffle bag in my car, the two of us walk side by side around her property, alongside the stream as well as climbing the hills that surround her place.

"It's really a gorgeous piece of property you have here. Did you build the cabin?"

"We actually had an old fashioned barn raising event. Elijah Mikaelson and his wife Eva got a bunch of people together to help build it. Although we did have to hire some professionals for the running water and electricity, most of it was done by people we know."

Although I've had my fill of the Mikaelson family, I'm not about to get into that with Elena. They're obviously very close to her and I don't want to sully the lot of them in her mind.

"They did an amazing job."

"They really did. I love it out here."

When I see a wild yellow columbine, I bend over to pick it for her. With a mock bow, I offer it to her with open palms.

Smiling at me shyly, she lifts it to her nose, breathing in the scent.

"I love the wildflowers. That's another reason I love it out here. In the spring, the hills and valleys are carpeted in colors."

"I suppose we should be heading back. I need to get back to Bozeman." Although I really want to link my fingers with hers, I keep my distance. She leads the way, again walking alongside the stream that runs through her property. River stones are so pretty too so I keep my eyes peeled while walk. When I see the sun reflect on a stone, I step to the edge of the water and onto a couple of large stones. Stooping over, I pick up a blue stone. Smiling, I overturn a few more rocks but don't find anymore. I start to laugh when I see that she just kept walking, not even realizing that I wasn't still beside her.

"Elena, hold up," I yell, jogging to catch up to her. Taking her hand, I turn it palm up, dropping the stone into it.

"What's this?"

"That, Elena, is a Montana Sapphire." I smile when her mouth drops as her eyes widen in wonder.

"Really? I've never seen one before."

"They're pretty aren't they?"

"It's so pretty. I'm going to have it made into a necklace. Thank you so much."

"A pretty stone for a pretty lady." When she blushes, my heart leaps inside my chest. About a half hour later, we find ourselves back at the cabin. After using the bathroom, I go back outside where I find her standing by my car.

"Well, thank you for showing me a lovely time, Elena. I do intend to do a little more research on Peter Karl Faberge when I have time. Perhaps we can talk a little more about that when you get home?"

"Perhaps?"

Nodding, I swallow the lump in my throat. Leaning forward, I press a kiss to her cheek, relieved that she doesn't pull away from me.

"Have a safe trip, Elena. Would it be okay if I call you?"

"Perhaps?" she teases.

"Bye now." I stare at her for a long moment before sliding into the drivers seat, turning on the ignition and pulling away. I get about fifty feet down the road when I quickly shift into park, jump out of the car and run back to her. Before I talk myself out of it, I pull her into my arms, capturing her lips in a heady kiss. When she opens her mouth, I shove my tongue in, deepening the kiss and hoping to convey all that I feel with this single kiss. We're both panting, chests heaving when we separate.

"Goodbye, Elena," I whisper, eying her for a long moment before running back to my car. I turn around and wave before jumping behind the wheel and driving off. As much as I hate to leave, I know that I have to give her all of the time she needs to come to a decision about me and us.

* * *

"Damon, it's good to see you again," Brady greets me, pulling me into a guy hug.

"It's good to see you too, buddy."

"Lexi, when are you going to dump this guy?" he asks, giving me raising his eyebrows at her playfully.

"Oh stop it, Brady," she laughs, giving him a hug herself.

"Enough with the mushy stuff. That's my wife that you're flirting with," I utter in mock indignation. Shaking his head, he links Lexi's arm with his, leading her away from me. I roll my eyes but dutifully follow behind. Although I'm his superior, he's been at this dig for a long time already so he knows the site better than I do. Once he shows us around, I get down in the dirt. With tools in hand, I very carefully start to chip away at the rock encasing the fossilized bones. This area is really a gold mine. Soon Lexi walks over, handing me a bottle of water.

I take it, tell her thank you and then take a big swig. It's hot out today, my underarms already wet from perspiration.

"So Damon, you haven't told me about your night with Elena?"

"Nothing happened, Lexi. We talked and watched some TV. I slept in her spare bedroom."

"Really?"

"Yes really. She said she needs some time to decide how she feels about me. I'm willing to give her all the time she needs. I want to be with her, Lexi."

"If she's really the one, we're going to have to get papers drawn up."

"I know that, Lex. But the last thing I want is to hurt you. You have to know that."

"Relax Damon. I know that you'll always be there for me if I need you. And besides, I think Lee and I might have something too."

"Really?"

"Yep. No one is more surprised than I am, believe me but I find myself missing him when he's on the road. I think about him all the time."

"I'm happy for you, Lex. If and only if it goes that far, can I give you away when you walk down the aisle?"

"I don't anticipate any walking down the aisle in the near future but if it gets to that, yes, I'd be honored to have you walk me down the aisle."

Smiling, I lean in, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I'm glad I have you in my life, Lexi Branson."

"Oh Damon, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," she adds. Draping her arms around my neck, she gives me a hug. As soon as she lets go, she asks, "Did you and Elena have a chance to talk about the eggs?"

"Yes, we did. I think her curiosity has definitely been piqued. We're going to get together again when she gets back from her book tour. She's really quite something, Lexi. Talented, beautiful, smart, she's the whole package."

"Wow, you really have it bad," she chuckles.

Unable to deny it, I just nod my head in agreement.

"You do realize that Elena isn't going to just hop into your arms and neither will an egg. It's really more of a pipedream, Damon. It's going to be like finding the proverbial needle in a haystack. I mean finding one of the missing Faberge eggs is one hell of a long shot at best."

"Yep, I'd say our odds are about ten trillion to one," I laugh, shaking my head.

"Damon, look," she says, pointing towards a sandstone formation a little ways from where we're sitting. Standing up, we walk over to get a closer look.

"It's a Nautilus fossil. I've always been fascinated by them." I utter, awed by what was right in front of me.

"Grab the chisel for me would you?" Moments later, I feel her put it in my hand. The two of us work painstakingly slow, finally freeing it from its sandstone prison.

"Wow, it's an intact specimen. We'll need to get it carbon dated and then clean it up to display it in the museum."

Shivering, Lexi runs her fingers over it, her mouth an O shape. I can't help but laugh. She always makes that O face when she gets super excited about a find. Deciding to look around a little bit, I start climbing up the top of the ridge and down into the shallow valley below, my eyes peeled on the sandstone. Something catches my eyes so I grab my jackknife out of my back pocket, carefully digging out the prize. It's a shark tooth. I see another and another. With care, I drop them into my shirt pocket before walking further down the ravine. Suddenly, I stop in my tracks when I see what looks like a turtle fossil. It's huge. I waste no time in yelling aloud for Lexi who comes running after me, nearly falling face first. Fortunately, I reach her before she did a face plant on the rock below. When she sees it, her mouth gawps, no sound coming out. Again the O face makes it's appearance when she runs her hands along the bones.

"Damon, this is amazing. In all the digs we've been on, we've never found a turtle before." She jumps into my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist. I give her a hug then set her back down. At another time, that would've sent sparks flying south of the belt buckle but not anymore, not now that I may have a shot with Elena. I honestly don't remember the last time Lexi and I had sex. We've slept together platonically but that's been the extent of us sharing a bed over the last year or two.

"What are you two looking at over there?"

"We found a turtle, Brady. Get over here."

"That's one hell of a turtle," he remarks, running his hand through his hair. After getting some equipment, Lexi, me and a few of the students start excavating the turtle. Although I'm excited and happy to be out doing what I love, my mind drifts to her and how much I'd love to have her at my side right now. When I feel a nudge from Lexi, I give her a smile then turn my attention back to the fossil, but I'm both unable and unwilling to free her from my thoughts.

* * *

Elena:

"Miss Gilbert, your Damien Swain character sounds so dreamy. How did you ever dream him up?"

"I wanted a romantic dare devil type of character but I wanted him to have integrity and a sense of adventure too."

Although I should be used to the question and answer sessions by now, my nerves are still alight whenever I have to do one of these. In all honestly, I prefer the plain old book signings over the Q&A sessions.

"Are you considering writing more Damien Swain adventures?" a blonde haired girl in the back asks.

"Yes, I am actually working on another one now."

"Can you tell us anything about it?"

"No, I'm sorry. It's really just in the planning stage right now."

When the crowd starts moving in, I begin to feel corned, my eyes darting all over the place. Fortunately Rebekah recognizes my distress, excusing us to go to the bathroom for a few minutes. Reaching into my purse, she grabs one of my pills and leaves to get me a bottle of water. When she comes back, I swallow it down and let it begin to work. Maybe twenty minutes later, I go back out to the signing table, autographing books for those that are still in line. After signing the last one, I sigh heavily, finally able to relax since the session is over. Rebekah and I then head back to our hotel. We're in a little town in Colorado and it's dreadfully hot today.

"Put your bathing suit on. Let's go downstairs to the swimming pool for awhile. It'll feel good in this miserable heat."

"That, my friend is a fabulous idea. Why don't we stop at the bar and get a refreshing drink on the way out."

"I like that idea," she gushes, following me into our room. Once we get our refreshments, we head to the pool area. After we slather each other's backs with sunscreen, we lay down on the chaise lounges to soak up some sun. When I can't bear the heat anymore, I take off my sunglasses and floppy hat and jump into the water, splashing Rebekah.

She sputters and vows revenge. Jumping in herself, she splashes me unmercifully till we're both giggling like school girls. As soon as we notice that our skin is starting to redden, we grab our things and head back to our room to shower and get dressed to go downtown to browse in some of the antique stores downtown. Both Rebekah and me have a passion for antiquities. After getting directions from the motel clerk, we take off on foot since the area where the antique shops are located is only a few blocks away. Rebekah finds a pair of pewter candlesticks. They are very ornate but will need to be cleaned up. She says they'll look beautiful on the fireplace at the cabin. As we walk down the sidewalk to the next store, we come across a rummage sale. My eyes grow to the size of saucers when I see a Louis Vuitton handbag marked for thirty five dollars. From all appearances, it looks genuine. Without wasting a second, I quickly pay for it.

"I've always wanted one of these, Rebekah but I just couldn't see myself spending thousands of dollars for something like that."

"It's not like you can't afford it. You're really quite wealthy given your book sales and the trust fund that your parents set up for you."

"I know that but I'm more down to earth than you are."

"Relax Elena. There's nothing wrong in having simpler tastes. I happen to admire that about you."

"The only thing I splurge on is makeup," I laugh.

"Don't I know it. You've been a makeup junkie for as long as I've known you."

"Don't be mean," I say, unable to suppress the smile that plays on my face. Shaking her head, she links her arm with mine and we continue to walk through the little shops. Rebekah finds a Disney Maleficent snow globe that she has to have. By the time we browsed through the last one, we're both half starved. After finding a restaurant, we grab something to eat and then head back to our motel for the night. We have to get up early as I have a book signing in Utah tomorrow. Since I don't like to fly, we're driving from town to town for this tour. Although we'll need to fly when the tour takes me to the east coast, I decide not to worry about it till the time comes to step on the plane.

Once we finish our meals, we go back to our room, shower and change into our pajamas. After watching TV for a couple of hours, I turn off the light and close my eyes, falling asleep, dreams quickly filling my head.

 _"Help me," I hear Damon yelling. He's laying on a rocky ledge, his knees bent with a hand squeezing his calf just below the knee. I watch as he struggles with his phone, frustrated that he apparently can't get a signal to call for help. I feel a sense of panic because I don't know what's the matter with him._

 _"Please someone, I need help," he screams, his face grimacing as if he's in severe pain._

 _"Fuck that hurts," I hear him say._

 _Unable to take my eyes from him, I watch as he writhes in pain. Frantic and unable to help him, I can only watch as he slowly disappears into the murky fog._

I wake up screaming and thrashing all over the bed. I'm frantic because in my stupor, I don't realize that the reason I'm constricted is because my legs are cocooned by the bed covers. Seconds later, Rebekah comes barreling into my room.

"Elena, what's wrong?" When I continue to struggle, she slaps me although not hard.

"Wha.. wha.. what's going on?"

"You tell me, Elena? You were screaming."

My chest is heaving and my breaths coming out in pants as I struggle to get my bearings. Dropping my face into my hands, I close my eyes and concentrate on my breathing for a little bit. When I finally can speak, I raise my eyes to hers just before she pulls me into her arms.

"It's Damon. Something happened to him, I know it. Please, I have to call Ric."

"Okay, Elena. Where's your phone?"

"It's in my purse. Please hurry." Nodding, she runs over to the chair, grabs my purse and hands it to me quickly.

"Can you dial, my hands are shaking?"

She takes it from my hand and pushes Ric's icon. It's ringing when she hands it to me.

"Hello?"

"Ric, it's Elena."

"Hey Elena. How's the tour?"

"I'm sorry, Ric. I don't have time for niceties. Is Damon okay?"

"As far as I know. He's out on a dig."

"Please, find out. I just know something is wrong. I had a nightmare about him."

"Elena, it was just a dream."

"I know that but I was right about my parents," among other things, I think to myself.

I'm close to a panic attack when Rebekah takes the phone out of my hands.

"Ric, it's me. Please, can you check on him and get back to us?"

"Sure, if it'll make her feel better, I'll drive out to the site to check on him. Tell her to relax, there's nothing she can do right now but wait."

"This I know, but she's close to a panic attack. Please hurry, Ric."

"Alright, calm down. I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"Thanks, Ric. She has a book signing in Utah in a few hours but we have our phones. If you can't reach us, keep trying."

"I will, Rebekah. Goodbye now."

With an eye on me, Rebekah clicks off the phone. "He's going to check on Damon. He'll get back to us as soon as he knows something. We're both wide awake, we may as well get on the road."

Shaking my head, yes, I get up and go into the bathroom. After turning on the hot water, I strip out of my pajamas and step into the hot shower. As hard as I try, I can't shake my fears.

* * *

By the time I finish my book signing, I'm beside myself because we have yet to hear anything from Ric. Knowing that my nerves are on edge, Rebekah tries to maintain a calm presence. It goes without saying that she's used to my episodes by now. Still feeling jumpy and unable to sit still, she suggests we go for a walk and look through some of the little antique stores in this town.

It's a bigger city than Grand Junction, Colorado where we spent last night but it's not as big as say Salt Lake City either. We have to be there the day after tomorrow for a two day book showing. The first store we walk into is more junk than anything else so we leave in short order, walking down the block to the next store which is huge, showcasing several rooms full of antiques. It's a house that's been converted to a store. It's really something. One could easily spend a whole afternoon here.

When I finally hear my phone chirp, I take a deep breath. Rebekah must've heard it because she's at my side almost immediately. Recognizing Ric's ringtone, I quickly dig it out of my purse. Taking a deep breath to steel my nerves a bit, I answer.

"Ric?"

"I don't know what to say, Elena. You were right. We found Damon at the bottom of a ravine. He'd been bitten by a rattlesnake. He was unconscious when we found him so we're waiting to hear from his doctor.

"Oh my God. Is he okay?"

"I don't know, Elena. As I said, he's being treated right now."

"Are you sure it was a rattlesnake?"

"Pretty darn. They're the only venomous snake we have in Montana. His leg was very swollen and starting to necrose by the time we found him. He may need surgery to debride the dead tissue."

"Oh heavens. Will you please tell him that I'm thinking about him?"

"I will, Elena. And thank you, if you hadn't called, we would not have found him in time. I'm sure he'll want to thank you himself when he's able to."

"Keep me informed," I start to say when he interrupts to tell me that the doctor just arrived to talk to them. After reassuring me, he'll call to update me, I click off the phone. More antsy than ever, the two of us start to investigate this antique store. We spend a good couple of hours here, not really finding anything. I did find the cutest homemade ragdoll that I bought to set on my bed at the cabin. She's really adorable. Rebekah bought me a 'Madame Alexander' doll to put in our curio cabinet too.

"Why hasn't he called back yet?"

"Ric did tell you that he may need surgery so perhaps that's why he hasn't called yet?"

"You're right. If he was deathly ill, I'm sure Ric would call."

"I'm sure too."

"Let's head back to our motel. We can go to that restaurant that's just across the street."

"Good idea. I am hungry."

"Me too." Taking our purchases, we make our way back outside and to our motel, take our purchases to our room and then head downstairs to the café. By the time we finish eating, my phone finally sounds with Ric's ringtone.

"Ric, what can you tell me?"

"Hello to you too, Elena. Damon was bitten in the leg. He was given several vials of CroFab. That's the antivenin. After that he was taken to surgery to remove the dead tissue. He is extremely lucky that we found him when we did. The doctor says he'll need to stay in the hospital for a couple of days for antibiotics and then he'll have to stay away from the dig site till it's healed. He's afraid that Damon, being the overly rambunctious guy that he is, will get the wound dirty and infected."

"But he's going to be okay?"

"Yes, Elena. He's pretty loopy yet from the anesthesia and pain medication. You can call him tomorrow if you want."

"Thanks so much. I feel better knowing that he's going to be alright."

"Thank you, Elena. You saved his life. I'm sure he'll want to thank you himself too."

"I'll let you go. I need to get some sleep because Beks and I have to get up early to go to the next town. We're driving to New Mexico tomorrow for a signing in Sante Fe'."

"Goodnight, Elena."

"Night," I reply, clicking off my phone. After filling Beks in, we watch TV for awhile before going to our separate rooms to turn in for the night. Thoroughly exhausted, I crawl into bed but find myself unable to sleep. After tossing and turning for a couple of hours, I sit up in bed and reach for my I pad, opening up one of the books I have downloaded, I start to read and soon I feel my eyelids getting heavy.

After I find myself reading the same line several times, I set it down, my mind on Damon. I wonder if Ric told him about my dreams and idiosyncrasies? Is he going to think I'm nuts? When I feel my hands beginning to get clammy and butterflies erupting in my tummy, I take a breath and pick up my I pad again. Trying to shake it off, I keep reading, not stopping till my hands relax, my I pad falling in my lap when the edges blur lulling me into sleep.

* * *

The next few days pass quickly. I had six book signings to do in a forty eight hour time period. By the time the last one finishes, I'm ready for a break. We have two days off till my next signing. When Rebekah points out 'Carlsbad Caverns' National Park to me, we decide to pay a visit to the cave. Once we pay our entrance fees, I start reading from the brochure while we wait for our tour to begin.

The park was established in May of 1930 and is situated on forty six thousand seven hundred and sixty six acres. The Chihuahuan Desert, studded with spiky plants and lizards, offers little hint that what Will Rogers called the "Grand Canyon with a roof on it" waits underground. Yet, at this desert's northern reaches, underneath the Guadalupe Mountains, lies one of the deepest, largest, and most ornate caverns ever found. Water molded this underworld four to six million years ago. Some 250 million years ago, the region lay underneath the inland arm of an ancient sea. Near the shore grew a limestone reef. By the time the sea withdrew, the reef stood hundreds of feet high, later to be buried under thousands of feet of soil. Some 15 to 20 million years ago, the ground uplifted. Naturally occurring sulfuric acid seeped into cracks in the limestone, gradually enlarging them to form a honeycomb of chambers. Millions of years passed before the cave decoration began. Then, drop by drop, limestone-laden moisture built an extraordinary variety of glistening formations—some six stories tall; others tiny and delicate.

Cave scientists have explored more than 30 miles of passageways of the main cavern of Carlsbad, and investigation continues. Visitors may tour three of these miles on a paved trail. Slaughter Canyon Cave provides the hardy an opportunity to play caver, albeit with a guide. The park has more than a hundred other caves open primarily to specialists. Some visitors think the park's most spectacular sight is the one seen at the cave's mouth. More than a quarter million Brazilian (Mexican) free-tailed bats summer in a section of the cave, and around sunset they spiral up from the entrance to hunt for insects. The nightly exodus led to the discovery of the cave in modern times. Around the turn of the 20th century, miners began to excavate bat guano—a potent fertilizer—for shipment to the citrus groves of southern California. One of the guano miners, James Larkin White, became the first to explore and publicize the caverns beyond Bat Cave.

The year around weather underground remains a constant 56°F. The main cavern gets crowded, especially in summer and on major holiday weekends. Either spring or fall, when the desert's in bloom, is an excellent time to go. You'll see the bats fly from April or mid-May through October.

After we finish looking over the brochure, we decide to take both the Big Room tour and the Natural Entrance tour which we're told is more intimate and less crowded according to the park employee we talked to at the information desk. Rebekah runs outside to grab us each a hoodie since it will be chilly underground, getting back just as our tour begins to line up. By the time we're through, we're both in awe of what we've seen. The cave is absolutely beautiful. It's getting to be dusk so we walk over and have a seat in the amphitheater. Soon the bats come spiraling out of the cave. There's tens of thousands of them. Rebekah is doing everything she can to keep from screaming, even pulling her hood over her head as if she's afraid one of them will get tangled in her hair.

Unable to contain myself, I double over because my gut hurts from laughing so hard. When she gives me the stink eye, I laugh that much harder. When the bats finally disappear into the night, we go back to our car and drive the rest of the way to Alamogordo where we get a motel room. We have a book fair here tomorrow. Also we're told they have an antiques mall which Rebekah wants to visit. She's having as much fun on this book tour as I am. Although I don't particularly like parts of my job, I love being able to go on road trips with my best friend.

Between our visit to the national park and the bats and fatigue, I haven't given Damon much thought today. I'm going to try to call him tomorrow after we finish at the book store to see how he's feeling. Truth be told, I do miss him. Once we're settled into our room, we collapse onto the couch. Rebekah turns on an old black and white movie and we spend the rest of the evening talking about our day and how much we both enjoyed it.

* * *

The next day after the book fair, Rebekah drives us to the antique mall. She had to buy an extra suitcase to put all of her loot in. Besides the candlesticks, she found a Tiffany lamp and some tea cups. They're carefully packaged up and stored securely so they won't shatter before we get home. This place is like a shopping mall but they're all antique stores. Rebekah goes off in one direction while I head off in another. We agree to meet in an hour and a half at the café court. I browse through several finding myself a pretty Victorian-looking moonstone necklace and earring set. I can't wait to wear them.

Having gone into several stores already, I decide to walk through one more when I see a pretty turquoise pendant in the window. As I browse through his wares, I run my finger along the smooth turquoise cabochon. It's such a pretty stone. For whatever reason, I raise my eyes to the display above me. There sitting on the shelf is an intricately carved Easter egg. Suddenly my heart starts thundering so rapidly against my chest wall that it actually takes my breath away. Unable to take my eyes from it, I'm lost to my reverie till I hear the clerk ask if there's anything that I'd like to have a closer look at.

Shakily, I point to the egg. With a smile, she reaches up to lift it off the shelf before placing it in front of me. I feel like I'm in a daze. With clammy fingers, I run them along the grooves carved into the gold.

"How much is this? It's beautiful."

"Because it is gold, it's seventeen hundred dollars."

"That's a lot," I say, my eyes raising to meet hers.

"It is."

"I'll give you fifteen hundred dollars for it."

"Let me call my boss to see if he'll accept that sum."

Nodding, I drop my eyes back to the egg. Whether it's one of _Faberge's_ eggs, I don't know but I'm going to buy it nonetheless. After talking with the store's owner, the sales lady accepts my offer. I quickly give her my credit card to pay for it so I can get out of here before the owner changes his mind. If indeed it's one of _the_ eggs, it's worth much, much more than that. Once my credit card is accepted, she takes the egg from me, carefully packaging it up. Once it's safe in my hands, I hurry out of the store. It feels so surreal, almost as if I'm carrying Fort Knox around with me. My eyes dart from side to side almost as if I'm expecting someone to mug me. I bury the egg in the bottom of my purse then walk around trying to act nonchalantly. Finally it's time to go to find Rebekah again.

"Hey girl. Did you find anything?"

"I found a moonstone jewelry set. I'll show it to you when we get to our motel."

"Sounds pretty. I found a garnet pendant. See," she says, lifting it from her neck to show me.

"It is gorgeous, Rebekah. Are you ready to go back to our room? I really want to call Damon."

"Alright, let's go." Linking her arm with mine, she leads me back to the car. As soon as we get to our room, I carefully take the egg out of my purse to show it to her.

"So this is why you wanted to leave so quickly! Wow, Elena, it's beautiful."

"It's probably not one of the missing eggs but if it is, Rebekah. Can you imagine?" I gush, my eyes wide as I run my fingers over the gold drape that's wrapped around the egg stand, the base of which is lion's feet.

"I have to call him."

"Go on, I'll give you some privacy. I saw a mini mart down the street. I'm going to get some soda and snacks."

"Thank you."

"No worries. Tell him hello for me."

Nodding, I click his number as soon as I hear the door close. Although I'm nervous, I wait, hoping he'll pick up.

"Hello?"

"Damon, hi. It's Elena."

"Hey. It's good to hear your voice. Thank you for saving me, Elena."

"I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did. You saved my life. I don't even begin to know how to thank you."

"Are you feeling better?"

"My leg still hurts like hell but I did get out of the hospital yesterday."

"I'm glad. But I have something important to tell you."

"Okay?"

"Damon, I found a very intricately carved egg at a consignment store. I know that the odds of its authenticity are astronomical at best but it's a damn good replication if it isn't. I'm anxious for you to see it."

There's silence on the line for a few seconds. I don't know if he's speechless or what so I say his name again.

"Damon?"

"I'm here. Where are you? I'll come to you."

"I'm in Alamogordo, New Mexico. We'll be here for a couple of days yet. We want to go to the museum and the zoo while we're here."

"Is there an airport there?"

"Yes. It's called Alamogordo-White Sands Regional airport."

"I'll call you when I have my flight information. And Elena, thank you again for everything."

"I'll see you soon."

"Sure," he whispers just before hanging up. I squeal excitedly as soon as I hang up knowing I'll get to see him again tomorrow.

* * *

Damon's flight is due to arrive in a half an hour. The flight board states that his plane is on time. Rebekah came along with me but she went into the lounge to have something to drink while I wait for him. After what seems like hours, I finally see him, walking towards me, his limp quite evident. As soon as he reaches me and before I can object, he drops his suitcase and pulls me into a heady kiss. Using his hands, he tilts my head, deepening the kiss.

"Do you always greet girls this way?" I utter, my chest heaving.

"No! And you're not just any girl, Elena," he whispers, stealing another one from my lips. Although I wouldn't have believed he had a shy bone in his body, he does give me a shy smile and sticks his arm out so I can thread my arm through the space.

"It's so good to see you. I've really missed you."

"Me too. Um, we have to stop in the lounge and get Rebekah. She's driving."

"Okay," he says, pulling me a little closer to him. Although my nerves are alight, I decide that for once, I'm not going to overthink this thing with Damon. Feeling lighter inside, I smile as the two of us walk down the concourse and disappear into the lounge.

* * *

 _7100 words plus Delena reunited :]_

 _Thank you so much, Eva. You are brilliant and quick and amazing and I love you so much._

 _And I have to thank you all so much for all of your interest in this story. Please do review. They are so important and do keep my muse engaged._

 _Chapter title: 'Wherever I May Roam' by Metallica (Yes, I'm a Metallica fan.)_

 _I have updated, 'Nothing Left to Fear' and 'Angels Fall' already this week. 'Tears in Heaven' will update as well. As soon as it's complete, we'll get into the weekly update with NLTF._

 _Eva and I are working on new DE. I love them too much to say goodbye just yet._

 _Please do click the *REVIEW* button._

 _Be safe and have a lovely day. We'll see you next time._


	11. Can't Fight This Feeling

Fortunately the motel Rebekah and I are staying at has a safe in the closet. I almost have to laugh at how paranoid I am in having that egg in my possession. If by the billion to one chance that it is authentic, it's worth millions of dollars. But even if it is, it's so pretty, I don't know that I'd want to sell it.

As soon as we step into our motel room, Damon drops onto one of the chairs, raising his leg on the bed. He does look a little worse for wear, probably because he's been standing on his bad leg for quite awhile.

"Are you okay, Damon?" I ask, nervously pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"My leg is really pretty painful yet. Would you mind getting me a glass of water so I can take a pain pill?"

"Sure." Smiling tersely, I walk into the bathroom to get the ice bucket. After excusing myself to fill the ice bucket, I leave Damon and Rebekah alone for a few minutes. I pull the room door closed behind me and walk down the hallway to the ice machine. Still feeling kind of nervous, I pace back and forth in a hall for a few minutes. Although I try to shake off my anxiety, my nerves are still on edge. Closing my eyes, I lean against the soda machine long enough to take a few deep cleansing breaths. When I open my eyes, I walk back to the ice machine, fill the bucket and walk back to our room. Our eyes meet when I step back inside, the spell broken only when Rebekah moves to stand in front of me, taking the ice bucket from my hands.

She puts a few cubes in a glass, fills it with water and hands it to Damon who thanks her. Walking over, I take a seat beside him, relaxing a bit when he reaches over to squeeze my hand after swallowing his pain pills.

"What did it feel like, I mean to get bitten by a poisonous snake?"

"I've never felt pain like that before. I felt something and then I heard the rattle. The pain was intense almost as if I'd been scalded with hot water or fire. I can't even begin to describe how agonizing it was, Elena. Within an hour of being bitten, my leg had ballooned to twice its normal size. Rattlesnake venom attacks tissue and blood, and I desperately needed the antivenin to stop the poison from progressing but as you now know, I didn't have anyone to help me. I don't know if it was the pain or the venom but I passed out. Had it not been for you, my heroine Elena. I wouldn't be sitting here talking to you right now," he utters, dropping his forehead into his hand.

I gasp when I notice that his eyes are a little glassy when he looks at me again. I can't imagine how one would feel knowing that death was so close.

"Even after they found me and took me to the hospital, I had to wait another hour or so before the antivenin was delivered. For whatever reason, they didn't have any in their pharmacy. Go figure, ha? When all was said and done, they gave me twenty four vials of CroFab which is the antivenin and what Ric didn't tell you is that I was in intensive care for three days. I had gained nearly fifteen pounds in fluid weight. It was that swollen. Had it not been for you, I may have not only lost my leg, I may have lost my life too. It still hurts crazy bad and my leg is still kind of swollen. The Doctor said it could have long lasting repercussions in that I could have pain in it for years to come."

"Ric didn't say anything about you being that ill."

"Don't be mad at him. He cares about you a lot."

"He kind of has to, he is married to my aunt after all."

"Aside from that, he's really fond of you so cut him some slack this time, okay?"

"Well, if you insist?" I tease, trying to lighten the mood.

"We should probably see about getting you a room?"

I can see by his expression that he'd prefer to stay here with Rebekah and I but I'm not ready to take that step just yet.

"Elena, we could call room service to see if they have a rollaway bed? That way he could stay in the room with us."

"Maybe he wants his own room, Rebekah." Turning to face her, I raise my eyebrows.

"Please, it's okay. I can get my own room. I don't want to come between the two of you. Whatever makes you more comfortable, that's what I'll do, Elena."

"I'm not going to go to bed with you yet. Now if you don't mind sleeping on a the couch or a rollaway, I'm okay with it, that is, if you would prefer to stay with us."

"You tell me, Elena. What would you prefer?"

"I want you here, I do but..."

"But what?"

"The thought makes me nervous."

"Alright then. I don't want you to be uncomfortable so I'll go down to the desk to see if they have a room for me."

I watch him grimace when he stands up. Seeing that he's in a lot of pain, I quickly change my mind.

"Sit back down. I'll call the desk."

He nods, doing as I ask. As soon as he sits back down, his leg goes back up and his head drops back. I can't imagine how much his leg must hurt him. I wonder if he even asked the doctor about traveling so soon after a near fatal snake bite?

"Damon, did your doctor give you the okay to travel?"

"I never even thought to ask him, Elena. When you called, all I could think of was that I wanted to come to you."

"While I appreciate that, you need to be concerned about your health."

"Please don't worry, I'll be okay."

"You have to promise you'll tell me if I push you too hard. Maybe we get rent a wheelchair at the zoo and at the museum or we could rent a pair of crutches at one of the drug stores."

"Elena, I love it that you're worried about me. I'll gladly rent a pair of crutches if it'll ease your mind. Okay?"

"While you two were chit chatting, I did call the front desk. There are no open rooms but apparently the couch is a pull out bed. They're going to bring some extra bedding up for us."

"Thank you, Rebekah," Damon says and I can see that he is sincere. Just then there's a rap on our room door. Rebekah opens the door, taking the linens in hand before pushing the door closed with her backside. The two of us pull out the mattress from the couch and quickly make the bed. Since they only brought one pillow, I run downstairs to the desk to get a couple more so Damon will be able to elevate his leg when he goes to sleep.

"Um, Elena. I hate to be pushy but I really, really want to see that egg. Could I?"

"Oh goodness, I forgot all about it." I walk over to the safe and open it up, carefully taking the egg in my hands. As if I was carrying the hope diamond, ever so cautiously, I hand him the egg.

"See how ornate it is with the jewels and the ridged yellow gold. Look at how exquisite the tripod pedestal is with its lion paw feet," I say, pointing it out as if he can't see for himself.

I watch as his mouth drops open and hear his breath hitch as he stares at it.

"The tripod is encircled by colored gold garlands suspended from cabochon blue sapphires topped with rose diamond set bows. When you open it up, there's a lady's watch by Vacheron Constantin, with a white enamel dial and openwork diamond set gold hands. The watch is hinged so it can stand upright."

"Do you have your laptop handy?"

"Yes, why?" I ask, cringing when he tries to open it.

"Be very, very careful with it, Damon."

"I want you to type egg and the name of this watch company in a search engine."

"Sure," I utter, thinking I should've thought of that myself.

"Don't beat yourself up Elena. My head is seriously fuzzy with all of this too. I mean, even though the odds are a zillion to one that we have the real thing, it's beautiful nonetheless.

"It is indeed. Oh hell, my laptop is dead. I forgot to plug it back in yesterday," I utter in frustration.

"No worries, Elena. It's not going anywhere."

Looking at him, I force a smile on my face, nodding in agreement.

"What do you think about it, Rebekah?" Damon asks, his eyes still glued to the egg.

"I think it's very beautiful. But as you already made mention of it, the chances of it being authentic are astronomical at best. But aside from that, Elena found something that makes her happy so for that reason, I like it a lot."

"Rebekah?"

"It's true, Elena. You've been in the clouds since you found it," she laughs, giving me a hug.

"But listen, I'm going to take a shower and give you two a little privacy. I would like to go to the New Mexico Museum of Space History. Do you two want to come along?"

"Yes, I want to go," I squeal. Embarrassed, I cover my mouth immediately. Rebekah bursts out laughing at my exuberance.

"If that's what Elena wants, I'm all in," Damon adds. I don't miss the grimace on his face when he repositions himself in the chair a little bit.

"Why don't you rest that leg for a little while? It'll take Beks and I at least an hour to get ready. If you doze off, one of us will wake you."

He nods, stands up then gingerly walks over to the sofa sleeper. He drops down with a thud, lifting his legs onto the mattress before turning onto his side, his back to me.

"Don't forget to wake me," he mutters, his voice already heavy sounding. In mere moments, his chest is rising and falling signaling that he's already drifted off to sleep. As I stare at the rise and fall of his chest, I only just now realize that he never asked me how I knew that he was in trouble.

* * *

"The New Mexico Museum of Space History is a museum and planetarium complex in Alamogordo, New Mexico, dedicated to artifacts and displays related to space flight and the space age. It includes the International Space Hall of Fame. The Museum of Space History highlights the role that New Mexico has had in the U. S. space program, and is one of eight museums administered by the New Mexico Department of Cultural Affairs. The museum has been accredited by American Alliance of Museums since Museum is also a Smithsonian Affiliate."

"Thanks for reading the sign to us, Rebekah."

"Just doing my part, Elena," she teases, giving me a wink.

"This place is amazing," Damon adds, his eyes wide as we walk inside. T

The stories of men like Robert Goddard, Werner Von Braun and others who worked on projects in New Mexico that would change the world are just a few of the stories that "New Mexico Space Trail" will touches on. It's told to us through the eyes of others who knew them, worked with them or even opposed them.

"New Mexico Space Trail" will broaden our understanding of how space research, development and exploration has changed and continues to change our world. These diverse viewpoints are presented through historical documentation, from over 150 existing oral histories archived at the New Mexico Museum of Space History and with over twenty new oral histories to be developed as part of this program, along with historical documentation and personal stories. You guys ready to start looking at the exhibits?"

"Lead the way, Elena."

"Okay.. Let's go see what shows are playing in the Imax?"

"Yes, that's a fabulous idea, Elena," Rebekah agrees.

There are three shows playing but given that Damon is a paleontologist, I suggest 'Sea Monsters: A Prehistoric Adventure'.

"Yes, Elena. I think that's a brilliant idea," Damon agrees, giving me a seductive wink.

Once we walk over there, we get in line to get tickets. Damon is glancing at the poster and description of the movie. "It's about forty minutes long. It says that we'll be transported back to the late Cretaceous period when a great inland sea divided North America in two. The follows a curious and adventurous dolichorhynchops as she travels through the most dangerous oceans in history. Along the way encountering long-necked plesiosaurs, giant turtles, enormous fish, fierce sharks and the most dangerous sea monster of all, the mosasaur."

"I can hardly wait," Rebekah scoffs, playfully rolling her eyes.

"I will tell you that a few days before I got bit, we found a pretty darn big prehistoric turtle fossil. She's beautiful, Elena."

"Really?"

"Yes, Dr. Branson had her 'O' face on when she saw it," he laughs, shaking his head.

"She's a good friend of yours?"

"Yes, she and I have worked together for a few years already."

"The day that Rebekah and I sat in on one of her classes, all she talked about were all of these lost treasures that are out there somewhere just waiting to be found. It was very interesting."

"She gets off on that stuff. Her dream is to find the 'Lost Dutchman Gold Mine' one day."

"That would be something."

"It would indeed."

After buying our tickets, we take a seat, letting Damon have the aisle seat so he can stretch out his bad leg. When the lights go out, he tentatively places his hand on mine, seconds later, linking our fingers together. Seeing how I don't pull my hand away, he raises it to his lips, kissing my middle knuckle then puts it down then turns to face the screen as the movie is starting. With my eyes facing the screen, I can't help but smile when I feel him give my fingers a squeeze. As always, my nerves are alight but I can't help but revel in how my skin prickles with desire when he's so damn close. Although I try to be discreet, I'm sure he notices when I take a couple of deep breaths. Again, I try to be mindful of my actions but when I turn my head far enough to look at him, I nearly melt at the intensity of his eyes as he looks at me. Feeling chill bumps erupt all over, I shiver. He lets go of my hand, lifting his arm to wrap around my shoulders. Deciding to just go with it, I lean into him, letting his body heat warm my insides.

* * *

I know that Damon's leg surely has to be bothering him but he's been a real trooper, taking everything I wanted to do in stride. After making sure he got plenty of rest after our day at the space museum yesterday, we take off for the Alameda Park Zoo today. I love zoos.

Even though he puts up a bit of a fuss, I insist that he uses one of the wheelchairs they have available. His leg is still swollen but he told me it was 'elephant-like' and that his doctor was worried that he may develop 'compartment syndrome' but fortunately he did not. He explained to me that it's a painful condition that occurs when pressure within the muscles builds to dangerous levels. This pressure can decrease blood flow, which prevents nourishment and oxygen from reaching nerve and muscle cells. Acute compartment syndrome is a medical emergency. It is usually caused by a severe injury. Without treatment, it can lead to permanent muscle damage.

Once we pay the entrance fees and secure a wheelchair for Damon, we start walking the path that leads to the various exhibits. After hanging my bag on the handle of the chair, I push him along. Seemingly embarrassed, I don't fail to notice how he drops his eyes every time someone passes us.

"Why are you embarrassed?"

"I don't know, Elena. I'm not used to being waited on. Surely I can push the wheels with my hands?"

"I'm sure you can and when I get tired of pushing, you can do that. Deal?"

"Deal," he mumbles, knowing I have the upper hand here.

"I want to see the alligators?" Rebekah interrupts, her eyes darting from side to side as we come upon the big cat exhibit.

"Aren't they beautiful?"

"I've always liked lions and tigers and bears, oh my," Damon mocks, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Oh behave," I scoff, gently backhanding his upper arm.

"What was that for?" he asks in mock indignation.

"That, my friend, is for acting childish."

"Fine, I'll be good."

"I'm going to look into getting an artificial fur leopard coat. Wouldn't it be perfect?"

"As long as it's artificial, yes it would look lovely on you, Rebekah."

"Of course, I don't want any of these majestic creatures to die just so I can have a coat. You know me better than that."

"I do. Love you, Beks."

"I love you too," she admits but not without giving me the stink eye.

Both Damon and I burst out laughing. Once we compose ourselves we find the bears and the seals and finally we walk up to Rebekah's alligator exhibit. She spends some time watching them before moving on to see the bears and the monkey house. We make a point of seeing the seals and Damon demands to see the tortoises and the raptor enclosure. By the end of the day, we're all tired and getting sunburnt. Before going back to our hotel, we stop at a little restaurant to get something to eat.

When we're finished, we head back to the motel. Damon has to fly back to Bozeman tomorrow so after freshening up, the three of go to the lounge across the street from the motel. Damon insists on limping over there despite my protests to the contrary. Because he's on medication, I demand that he lay off of the alcohol tonight so he's sipping on a Sprite while I indulge in a bloody Mary and Rebekah sips on her Jack and Coke. We visit and just chat about insignificant things not wanting to mention the egg in a public place.

I'm going to try to fly back to Bozeman next weekend so I can have the egg put in the bank in a safety deposit box. Only then will I know that it's absolutely safe. Every time I leave that motel room, I check the safe as soon as we come back to make sure it's still there. I'm just a nervous wreck about it. It's not even very late by the time all three of us are yawning so after finishing our drinks, we go back to our room and settle in for the night after Damon gives me a heady kiss on the lips. Once the cover of darkness descends on our room, I roll on my side and close my eyes. Even though I'm tired, all I can think about is how much I want to let go of my inhibitions where that man is concerned. He's been nothing but a gentleman since he flew down here to be with me. Although my stomach is still in knots, when I think about how his lips feel on mine, the knots relax enough to allow me to drift into slumber, my fingers touching on my lips.

* * *

Damon:

I have to go back to Bozeman today but my flight doesn't leave till this afternoon. After doing some investigating on the internet, we find out that there is a place in London who can either authenticate Elena's egg or tell us once and for all that it's an exact replica. Unable to get off work right now and because of my leg, there's no way I can take off and fly to London. However, Ric is insisting that I go to a benefit sponsored by one of the museum's benefactor's in Las Vegas this coming weekend.

As luck would have it, Rebekah is going to fly to NYC to visit her parents for the weekend so Elena will be by herself in the Vegas stop of her book tour. Although she knows that I'll be meeting her in Vegas and she's agreed to be my date for the event, what she doesn't know is that I intend to surprise her by showing up at her book signing.

"We're here," Rebekah says, taking the airport exit. After she parks the car, the three of us walk into the airport so I can check in for my flight. As much as I hate to leave Elena, I know that I need to get back to work. Once I'm confirmed for my flight, they walk along with me till they're prohibited from going any farther because of security measures.

"Rebekah, thank you for everything. I have really enjoyed my time here."

"You're welcome. I'll give you two a little privacy." Turning to Elena, she tells her that she'll be waiting near the entrance for her. I shake her hand and drop a kiss to her cheek, thanking her again. With a smile on her face and a wave of her hand, she disappears, leaving the two of us to say goodbye.

After setting my bag down, I pull her into my arms, pressing my lips to hers in a smoldering kiss. Unable to keep my hands off of her, I pull her impossibly closer while deepening the kiss. Unfortunately it's then that I hear my flight called to begin boarding. Pulling back, I reach up and brush a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you, Elena for everything. I really had a wonderful time."

"I'm glad you came. Bye, Damon."

"Goodbye," I whisper then pick up my bag and start to walk backwards away from her. On impulse, I drop my bag and run back to her for one more blazing kiss. When I hear my flight called a second time, I drop a kiss to the tip of her nose, pick up my bag again and run towards my gate yelling that I'll see her in Las Vegas in a couple of weeks. As soon as I get in line, I do look back but I can't see her anymore. Still feeling the electricity, I reach up to touch my lips, a wide smile on my face when I hand my boarding pass to the attendant.

* * *

Las Vegas:

"Someday, I'm going to buy myself one of those Louis Vuitton bags," she says to me, her eyes glued to the display window in the Bellagio's shops.

"A best selling author like you! Surely you can purchase one for yourself?"

"I suppose I could but Rebekah and I are still making payments on the cabin and I just hate to spend that much money."

"Come, let's go inside." She gives me a funny look but does go forward when I give her lower back a nudge with my palm.

"My lady friend is very much in love with this brand. Can you show us that?" I ask, pointing to a tiny bag.

"The 'Pochette' is a nice choice to get started with the brand," she tells us, holding it out for Elena to take a hold of.

"Damon?"

"Do you like it?"

"Yes but..."

"Can you wrap that up for her?"

"Most certainly, sir." After I hand her my credit card, she puts the display one back and disappears for a few moments. When she comes back, she hands Elena the package while I sign the receipt. Elena is simply beaming so the price was more than worth it.

We finish browsing in the shops and then walk outside just in time to see the dancing fountains put on their show. Immediately, she takes her phone out of her bag and films the display. Once it finishes, I offer her my arm and we continue down the street, stopping when we get to Mandalay Bay. She has her heart set on viewing the Shark Reef Aquarium. The place is huge so we stop to ask directions, walking through the casino till we see an overhead sign directing us in the right way.

By the time I pay for our tickets, Elena is practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. The Shark Reef Aquarium is an exciting journey through a slowly sinking temple overcome by some of the most dangerous predators in the world. The display features a vast array of magnificent aquatic creatures, including one hundred sharks along with exotic fish, reptiles and sea turtles. The place features more than two thousand animals. The aquarium is comprised of nearly 1.6 million gallons of water in fourteen exhibits, including rare Golden Crocodiles, Piranha, a Touch Pool Experience and the 1.3 million gallon Shark tank has over thirty sharks swimming around.

As soon as I join her, she again links her arm in mine as we take our time walking through the place. The touch pool has rays swimming around. Ever so cautiously, she reaches into the water to touch one of the rays. When it swims off, she jumps back, almost knocking me over. I can only laugh at how happy she is in this place.

"I love sharks," she remarks as we reach the walk through tunnel giving us the air of being in an underwater world. The sharks swim above us.

"I'm fond of sharks myself. I actually found a Megalodon tooth. It is huge. It's still mine but I lent it to the museum to display. You'll have to come to see me there sometime."

"I'll have you know that I've been through the Museum of the Rockies many, many times."

"My loss," I utter, pouting.

She shakes her head and takes my hand, leading me over to the Komodo Dragon.

"It's fascinating isn't it?"

"If you say so?" I give her a curious look, a little taken aback that she'd like such a creature.

"What? You're not fond of reptiles?"

"Of course, Elena. In case you didn't know, Dinosaurs were reptiles."

I laugh when she rolls her eyes at me. Once we're done, we go outside and find a cab to go back to the hotel to get ready for the fundraiser.

"Thanks for indulging me and especially for coming to my book signing. To say I was surprised to see you there is an understatement."

"That was my goal, to surprise you. Do you want to shower first?"

"I'd like that." Taking her toiletries from her suitcase, she excuses herself and walks into the bathroom. I chuckle a bit when I hear the door lock. As soon as she comes out, I go in, shower and get dressed in my suit and tie. When I see how beautiful she looks in her ankle calf length dress and her hair straightened, her makeup perfect, I practically leap at her. After pulling her into a languid kiss, she grabs her bag and we head downstairs to catch a cab. The fundraiser is being held at Caesars Palace.

As soon as we arrive, we're both kind of in awe at the crowd.

"Are you supposed to speak?"

"Yeah, I just have to give them a short update on what I'm doing right now and where their dollars are being spent.

"I see."

"I'm sorry, Elena. I hate these things. I'm much more comfortable in jeans, a tee shirt and my boots and having my hands dirty."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" she teases.

When the music starts to play overhead, I ask her to dance. Lacing my fingers with hers, I lead her onto the dance floor before pulling her in my arms. The band is playing music from the Big Band Era. I don't know how I could get so lucky but Elena again surprises me when she starts to swing dance. With my leg not up to snuff yet, I don't put in as much into the dance as I should. It still hurts but I want to show her a good time so I do make an effort My mother insisted on Stefan and me learning to dance when we were kids telling us that it would impress the ladies. Of course, we never told anyone, not wanting our buddies to make fun of us. And although I knew the basics of swing, it was Lexi who asked me to take swing lessons with her so she could learn the moves too.

When my leg starts to ache, we sit through a few numbers, but she drags me out to the dance floor again when the band starts to play Glenn Miller's ' _In The Mood_ '. Fatigued and feeling a light sheen a sweat on my forehead by the time the number finishes up, I lead her off the dance floor and over to a table marked with our names.

After I give my little talk, we start to imbibe. Several glasses of champagne later, Elena is more than a bit tipsy. Knowing that I need to get her back to the hotel and into bed, I say goodnight for us and then help her into a cab. By the time we reach our hotel, she's already sound asleep. There is no way on God's green earth that I am going to take advantage of her in this state.

I carry her to our room and lay her gently on the bed. A shiver runs through me at how beautiful she really is both inside and out. Carefully I take her shoes off and after warring with myself, I grab an oversized tee shirt from my bag. With great care, I unzip her dress and work it down over her body. Another surge of lust runs through me at the sight of her in only her bra and panties. Gingerly I raise her up and let her rest against my chest while I slide the tee shirt over her head. I unclasp her bra and pull the straps through the sleeves of the shirt so I don't see her nude breasts.

As soon as I'm done, I lay her back down and pull the covers over her. I stare at her for a long moment before leaning over to press a kiss to her forehead. I get up and make myself another drink before walking over to the window. All the brilliantly colored marquee lights are still flashing but this city never sleeps. Even though my eyes focused on the lights and all the people still walking down Las Vegas Boulevard, my mind is completely ensnared by the girl sound asleep in my bed.

* * *

By the time I get back to our room the next morning, carrying coffee and pastries, I see that the bed is empty. She obviously woke up while I was gone. Feeling a little anxious, I relax when I hear water running in the bathroom. She must be taking a shower or a bath. As much as I want to join her, I'm content to wait till she tells me that she's ready to include sex in our relationship again. That night I met her, I never dreamed that all of these new and wonderful things would erupt inside of me just from being near her.

Shaking off a shiver, I set the bag of pastries and one cup of coffee on the end table before sitting down myself. Grabbing the remote, I turn on TV while I wait for her to finish up. I raise my eyes when I hear the creak of the bathroom door.

"Good morning. I bought you a cup of coffee and something Cherry Danish."

"Sounds good," she says, nervously brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Are you okay?"

"Um, did you help me put the tee shirt on?"

"I did but I promise you that I had the shirt covering you before I unhooked your bra. I didn't peak, Elena, I swear."

"I believe you. Thanks."

"I want that to be a part of our relationship again, Elena but I'm willing to wait for as long as you need. I really do care about you."

Smiling tightly, she walks over, sitting down beside me. After taking a swallow of coffee and a bite of Danish, she repositions herself a little so she's facing me.

"Um, Damon. I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay?"

"I'm not the girl you met in New York that night. I'm kind of a nerd if I were to be honest. I have panic attacks sometimes and other times I'm afraid of my own shadow."

"I don't understand?"

"My parents, while I do think they loved me in their own way, they were afraid of me. I would see things, imagine things and I think it scared them. People shied away from me and kids made fun of me so eventually they just kept me in the house all the time. Sometimes when they had parties they'd even lock me inside of my room so I wouldn't embarrass them.

One time, I begged them not to go away because I was so certain something bad was going to happen. When it did, it really frightened them. It was the same thing with your rattlesnake bite. I just knew you were in trouble."

"Elena, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry that you had to grow up feeling so isolated and alone."

"Me too. It was only after that happened that Jenna asked to take custody of me. They were all to eager to let her do so. I met Rebekah after moving to Montana. Between her and Jenna, they've both been godsends for me," she adds, turning away to take another swallow of her coffee.

"Sometimes I like to role play, pretend to be a real life version of my book heroine, Eliza. She's fearless," I watch as her cheeks bloom red, obviously embarrassed by her confession.

"What I really want to know, Damon is if you can love me for who I really am and not who I pretend to be sometimes?"

Unable to say anything, I just pull her into my arms and kiss the the crown of her head repeatedly. When I feel my shirt start to get wet, I pull back and press a kiss to her lips.

"Oh Elena, you have no idea, do you? I think I'm falling in love with the Elena that's right here in my arms."

I watch as shock morphs into acceptance and finally what I think is happiness washes over her face. Without wasting another minute, I gently capture her lips in a smoldering kiss, pops and cracks of electricity surge through my body from where our lips are joined. Even though every urge in my body wants me to bury myself inside of her, I just can't ask that of her right now. When we pull apart, I press one more kiss to her forehead before standing up and offering her my hand.

"Where are we going?"

"You and I are going to go to try our luck. After all, we are in Vegas."

"That's a great idea. I'd like to go into that shopping mall too. You know that big one by Treasure Island?"

"We'll do that too."

Smiling excitedly, she grabs her purse then offers me her hand. Taking her hand in mine, I pull her flush against my chest and give her another scorching kiss.

As soon as I let go, we leave our hotel room to go downstairs to the casino.

"You know what they say, Damon?"

Not knowing where she's going with this, I shake my head back and forth."

"What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." And with that, she gives me a wink and sashays out of the elevator, turning around to give me a wink and come hither with her finger. Me being the dutiful guy that I am, follow right along, my head in the clouds and my heart on my sleeve.

* * *

 _I've taken care of many rattlesnake bites over the years but the one person I took care with a Black Widow bite was far more ill than any of the snakebite victims._

 _Thank you so much, Eva. Love you and your constantly whirring mind more than you know._

 _Also a big thanks to all of you who took the time to review. And I know I say it till I'm blue in the face but they do mean so much to me._

 _Chapter title: 'Can't Fight this Feeling' by REO Speedwagon_

 _I did post the final chapter of 'Tears in Heaven' on Thursday. 'Angels Fall' updated yesterday. 'Nothing Left to Fear' will update soon. I would be very happy if you'd give me your opinions on those as well._

 _Be vigilant, stay safe and have a wonderful weekend. Until next time._


	12. Who's Crying Now

Elena:

Even though I had every intention of putting the egg in my safety deposit box, I just can't bear to part with it. It's just so beautiful. Rebekah has been relentless with her teasing but I know she's not malicious about it, I wave it off. I still have about a week left of the book tour. Rebekah flew into McCarren International Airport in Las Vegas on the same day that Damon left me here to fly back to Bozeman. As luck would have it, her plane arrived only about an hour and a half after his departed so I wasn't stuck waiting at the airport for several hours.

Once we finish the book fair in Vegas, We get back in the car and drive to Coeur d'Alene, Idaho for the second to last stop on the tour. There's one more stop to make in Sand Point, Idaho and after that, we'll be on our way home. I can hardly wait. Actually I should've been able to go home a couple of weeks ago but the Mikaelson Agency signed me up for the Las Vegas show and the two Idaho shows. With Rebekah's backing, I agreed to do the extra shows if they promised not to add anymore cities to the tour because I was more than ready to go back home to Bozeman.

After getting a hotel room for the night, we ask the clerk what there is to do in this town. When she mentions a zip line, Rebekah can hardly tamper her excitement. Finally agreeing to go with her, we ask directions and head out to ride a zip line. Beks has done this before whereas I've always chickened out.

As soon as she parks the car, she's already running towards the entrance. By the time I catch up to her, the guide is already telling her that the participants hold onto handle bars. The guides use a special braking system designed to bring each participant in for a nice smooth landing. The tour lasts some two and a half hours which includes seven bridges, a UTV ride and a stunning view. Our tour guide goes on to explain that the tour is from tree to tree. A tree deck eighty feet high in a two hundred and fifty year old Ponderosa Pine is a feature on the tour. The tree platforms range from five to the eighty feet in the trees. Rebekah pulls me aside asking me if I need one of my anxiety pills before we do this.

And although I am nervous about it, I tell her no. I want to have fun for a change. Although I will admit I was anxious, I had the time of my life on the zipline. Since today is a free day, Rebekah decides that we should also do some white water rafting while we're here. Knowing that it's futile to argue with her, I nod my head and follow along. As soon as we reach the place, again, she practically leaps out of the car. I make sure it's locked up properly before following after her.

Once they fit us with life jackets, we get in the boat with the other tourists and a guide and head down the Spokane and Clark Fork Rivers through Alberton Gorge. The scenery is beautiful beyond words. The water is rough and in no time, we're both laughing hysterically and soaked to the gills. By the time the half day trip is over, we're both giddy with excitement but also exhausted.

After getting ourselves some food, we each take a nice hot bath before calling it a night.

* * *

With my egg tucked safely in my purse, I bought a nice little padded box that it fits in perfect and because I like to carry a big bag with me, it fits. The little Louis Vuitton Pouchette that Damon bought me and my I pad also fit in my bag. We stop at a little restaurant to get some breakfast. After finishing up our meal, we get directions and drive to the 'Well-Read Moose' bookstore in Coeur d'Alene for my book signing. It's a quaint little place and very homey. I actually feel pretty comfortable here. There are only around 46,000 people in this city so it's not huge like Las Vegas was. People in small towns are more friendly which makes it easier for me as well.

"Is the egg safe?" Rebekah whispers in my ear, giving me a gentle nudge with her elbow.

"I wish you'd quit teasing me about it. Whether it's real or not, I love it and I intend to keep it."

"Elena, there's no way that thing is real. Sure, it's very pretty and I realize that it's gold but it's probably some other goldsmith trying to capitalize on the Faberge craze."

"You don't know that. And even if it is, I'm going to make a spot for it in my bookcase headboard at the cabin."

"Well, are you going to leave it out of your sight when we're staying in Bozeman?"

"No, I'll take it with me and put it in the curio cabinet when we're there. Can you drop it now? We need to go inside." I utter, getting out of the car and walking over to the entrance. As soon as Rebekah catches up to me, we go in. I look from side to side, only seeing a couple of people here but my program isn't going to start for another hour anyway. I just wanted to come early to speak to the owner and get acquainted with the place.

"Miss Gilbert, it's an honor to have you here. I'm the store manager. My name is Tammykay Landis," a woman says, walking over to where Rebekah and I are standing. When she offers me her hand, I smile and extend mine.

"Thank you, Mrs. Landis."

"I have a table set up for you over here. I've had flyers out advertising this event since your publisher confirmed your appearance. I really hope we get a nice crowd."

"I hope so too," I add, looking around the place.

"Are you looking for something, Miss Gilbert?"

"Please call me Elena and yes, I was hoping that you had a public restroom?"

"Of course we do. It's right through there," she says, pointing towards the right corner of the shop. Nodding, I walk into the bathroom to do my business and wash my hands. By the time I come out a few moments later, a small crowd is beginning to form. Feeling my nerves begin to fire, I swallow thickly, relaxing when I see Rebekah giving me an understanding smile.

I answer their questions and sign their books and finally the afternoon is over. There were really quite a few people here. Almost all of them clapped wildly when I said I was in the research stage of writing another _'Damien Swain'_ novel. I'm glad Damon realizes that I never meant to make him look the fool with my book. Fortunately for me, he's agreed to help me with some of my research if I get stuck. If I were to be honest with myself, I can admit that I miss having him around. That's another reason I didn't want any extra days added to my tour. I want to get back home to him.

He does call me every night and text me during the day when he can. He told me that he's spending this week and next week at the museum but then he's going back out to their dig site, reminding me of the prehistoric turtle that they found among other things. He promised that I could join him at the site so he can show me the kind of work that he does.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I was just thinking about Damon."

"You have it bad, girl."

"No I don't," I utter, knowing that I'm being less than honest with her.

"Elena, I know you better than anyone. Of course you're attracted to him. He's very much smitten with you too. As long as he treats you right, I'll keep my mouth shut."

"You have to admit that he was a complete gentleman when he was with us in New Mexico and I will tell you that he was a stand up guy when I was alone with him in Vegas too. He didn't even ask me to sleep with him."

"I really hope it works out for you honey. You know that, right?"

"I know that. You're the best, Rebekah. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't in my life."

With a sigh, she walks over to give me a big hug which I happily return. Then the two of us leave the bookstore to go back to our motel. In a couple of days we'll drive to Sand Point, Idaho for the last stop on my tour. I can hardly wait for it to be over. Again we go to the motel that Mikaelson Publishing arranged for us. We'll be here for two to three days and then we'll make the long drive, nearly four hundred miles back to Bozeman. We can easily drive that in one day, it just gets tiring.

After checking in, we take our bags to our room and wind down a little. Never one to waste time, Rebekah immediately looks through the brochures that are laying on the desktop in our room. She's gung ho to go horseback riding and there's also hiking to be done as well as a brewery she wants to go to. It's a good thing we'll be here for a couple of days. There are about five bookstores in this town and my publicist has booked me into doing two different book shows. One tomorrow morning and one the following morning. We'll spend those days here and then we'll drive for home the day after that. I have no intention of doing anymore book tours until the new book is written and published.

As soon as I change clothes, Rebekah grabs my hand and pulls me down the stairs and to the concierge desk. Once we get directions to the one of the horseback riding venues, we take off to find it. Having grown up in Montana and spending a lot of time on Elijah and Eva's ranch, I do know how to ride a horse. The terrain in this part of Idaho is gorgeous. There are mountains and waterways, it's simply too beautiful to put it in words.

Immediately after we arrive, Rebekah jumps out of the car, yelling for me to hurry up. I can only laugh at her impatience sometimes. We sign up to go with a guide since neither of us is familiar with the land around here and we don't want to end up getting lost. After saddling up, we're just two of several people going horseback riding today. The sun is shining brightly, it's warm outside and there are very few clouds in the sky, all in all a perfect day to traverse the hills and valleys via horseback.

By the time our ride is done, we're both pretty tired. My dear friend already has a host of things she wants to do after we go back to the motel to shower and change clothes. She wants to have supper at the brewery she talked about as well as taste some of their home brews. I'm actually excited for that. Tomorrow though, after my book show, I want to do some rock climbing.

Once we shower and change, despite our fatigue, we hop in the car to drive over to the brewery. As soon as we're seated, they bring us menus. We each order a beer to sip on while perusing the menu. The first thing she orders is some Gorgonzola cheese fries for an appetizer.

"Hmm, these are really good. Excellent choice, Rebekah."

"Yes, they are quite tasty. This beer is pretty damn satisfying too."

"Indeed it is. Anything catch your eye on the menu?"

"Lots of things do, Elena. I'm still deciding."

"I'm going to have the Blue Pub Steak," I say, closing my menu and setting it down on the table.

"I'm going to order that too. Steak actually sounds pretty darn tasty tonight." She sets her menu aside, picking up her glass of beer to take another swallow.

"I wonder if they bottle this?"

"We could ask, maybe take a twelve pack or a case home with us," she mentions, picking up one of the cheese fries and stuffing it in her mouth.

"Do you think Damon would like it?"

"I don't know. It is very good. Men like beer so I venture to say that yes, he probably would like it."

Once the waitress takes our orders and refills our beer glasses, we talk about incidental things. The place isn't particularly crowded tonight so it doesn't take long for our food to be set in front of us. Closing my eyes, I take a whiff.

"Yummy." Picking up my fork and knife, I quick cut off of a piece and stick it in my mouth, savoring the flavor immensely. Rebekah does the same.

Covering her mouth, she mumbles how good it is.

"We're only four hundred miles from home. We could take a road trip here for a weekend sometime."

"That is a wonderful idea, Elena," she agrees, sticking another bite of food into her mouth.

We share a smile then drift off into a comfortable silence while we eat our food and enjoy the evening together.

* * *

Damon:

"It feels really good to be back in the field."

"I'm glad to have you back. How's your leg?"

"It still hurts but the swelling is way down. Thanks for asking, Lex."

"Did you talk to your doctor about coming back out here?"

"I did."

"I know we've texted, but we haven't talked about her since you got back from Las Vegas. How was it and how is Elena?"

"We had a great time. No, we didn't sleep together before you ask. She wants to take things slowly."

"I can understand that. Now, tell me about the egg."

"It looks authentic. Based on the descriptions of the ' _Third Imperial Egg_ ' that I've read on line, it's either a brilliant rip off or the real thing. The watch enclosed in the egg is the same company that made the watch inside that egg. That's why I say, it's either a damn good replication or it's the real thing."

"I hope it's the real thing."

"You and me both, sweetheart," I utter, a chill running through me.

"When does Elena come home?"

"She and Rebekah are in Sandpoint, Idaho for a few days. They'll be coming home after that."

"Sandpoint is beautiful. We went there one weekend a year or was two years ago that we went?"

"Yeah, I remember. I think it was last summer cause Stefan came with us."

"Are you ready to get your hands dirty?"

"I am indeed."

The two of us walk off together, climbing a few hills and ravines till we come to a washout. Several of my students are here as well, helping to excavate him. Grabbing a couple of tools, I drop to my knees in the dirt, carefully brushing sand and earth away so I can begin the painstakingly slow work of freeing this fossil from it's stone tomb.

Lexi and I spend the day out in the field, walking back to our campsite when the sun starts to drop below the horizon. Just as we reach it, I'm almost barreled over by my overly rambunctious little brother.

"What's that for?" I ask, when he lets go of his grip on me.

"I missed you two," he says, grabbing onto Lexi to give her a big hug as well.

"How was Florida?"

"My buddies taught me how to surf. It was amazing, Damon."

"I'm glad you had a good time. Listen, our tent is big enough for you too if you want to stay."

"Well, I called Ric. He told me where you guys were. And he also mentioned something about a snakebite. Why the hell didn't one of you call me?"

"Because, Stefan, you deserved to have some fun with your friends. Have you kept in touch with Rebekah?"

"Yeah, we've talked and texted. They'll be back as soon as Elena's book tour ends."

"You didn't answer my question, Stef. Are you going to stay out here with Lexi and me?"

"I am. My sleeping back and cot are in the back of my Jeep."

"I'll let you get your things. Lead the way."

I'm glad that my brother takes an interest in what we do. I actually enjoy spending time with him. After giving Lexi's hand a squeeze, I follow after Stefan as quickly as my legs will carry me.

The next day, all three of us go back to the dig site. I show Stefan around and give him some tools to help me out. However, it doesn't take him long to get bored so he gets up to wander off.

"Stefan, be careful," I yell at him. He nods forcefully then continues on.

"Where did he run off to?"

"I don't know. I just hope he watches where he's going."

"He will, Damon."

"Hey, have you and Brady been able to dig up that thigh bone yet?"

"Not yet. It's cemented in there pretty good. I'm gong to go back to help him. Holler if you need me."

I start to answer when I hear Stefan's excited screams. Lexi and I share a look before dropping what we're doing and running off to find him. Of course with my leg, she easily reaches him before I do.

"What's going on?" she asks, her eyes widening when she sees what Stefan is pointing at.

"Damon, it's a cave. Let's see what's inside."

"We will but I'm going to go back to grab a couple of flashlights first. I'll be back shortly." After giving them a nod, I hurry off. As soon as I reach our tent, I go inside and grab three flashlights then quickly run back to join the two of them.

As soon as I reach them, I hand a flashlight first to Lexi and then to Stefan. Cautiously we enter the dark and dank cave. We have to be very careful because the rock floor is damp. When my flashlight illuminates some bones, I swallow thickly.

"Bears probably hibernate in here during the winter," I mention, pointing the bones out to them. Lexi shines her light on the cave walls as we make our way forward. It's a large cave. Suddenly I'm falling, landing on my backside on the ground below.

"Damon?"

"I'm down here."

"Are you hurt?"

"Only my pride," I yell back. Standing up, I brush myself off and shine the light into the dark abyss. It's then I see some drawings on the cave walls.

"There are some cave drawings down here."

"We can't all go down there or we're not getting back up. We need to get some rope or something before we can all explore it."

"Help me out of here then." Blowing out a puff of air, I walk back to the spot where I fell through. Stefan gets down on his belly and lowers his hands to mine. Reaching up, I take ahold. While he pulls, I use my legs to climb back up.

"Whew," I mumble, running my hand across my sweaty forehead.

"I'm glad you found this place, Stefan but we need some supplies before we can investigate farther. Besides, we should get back, it'll be dark soon."

With all of us in agreement, we slowly walk out of the cave and make our way back to our campsite, exhausted but enthusiastic about Stefan's discovery.

* * *

Elena:

"Hello?"

"Hi Ric, It's Elena."

"Hey girl. Are you home?"

"Yeah, Rebekah and I pulled in late last evening. We went straight to bed without even bothering to unload the car."

"Did you have a good time?"

"I did actually. We spent the last several days in Sandpoint. We did some hiking and rock climbing and horseback riding. We even went fishing. It was great."

"I'm glad you had some fun. I know book showings aren't your most favorite thing."

"No, they're not but aside from one or two, they went really good."

"Did you want to speak to Jenna?"

"In a moment. I wanted to ask you where Damon is? He told me that he'd show me around the dig site."

"Sure, they're in Garfield County. It's about two hundred eighty miles to the northeast."

"I know where it is. I'm going to drive up there to surprise him."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Elena? Damon is one of my best friends but you're my niece. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I trust him, Ric. We spent a lot of quality time together. I'm anxious for him to show me what he does."

"If you're sure?"

"I am. Can I speak to Jenna now?"

"Goodbye, Elena."

After telling him goodbye, I talk to Jenna for a good hour before hanging up. As soon as I finish unpacking, I open up my egg, gently running my fingers along the gold and carved gold roses draped around the base. It gives me shivers whenever I touch it. I hold it for several moments before setting it down on my bedside stand. Then I pull the rag doll I bought out and lay her beside my teddy bear.

Once everything is put away, I pack an overnight bag so I can drive to see Damon tomorrow. A smile forms on my face just at the thought of seeing him again. I would text him to tell him that I'm coming but I want my presence to be a surprise for him, hopefully a happy surprise. Soon one yawn is followed by another so I lay down on my bed, pull my teddy bear into my arms, sliding into sleep almost as soon as my head hits the pillow.

The next morning I get up bright and early, make myself some coffee and something to eat. Just as I'm about to dig in, Rebekah comes stumbling out of her room.

"Why are you up so early?"

"I told you that I was going to surprise, Damon. I probably won't be home for a couple of days."

After stealing a piece of bacon off of my plate, she gives me hugs and tells me to have a safe trip before going back to bed. Shaking my head, I finish eating then put my dishes in the sink. She stole my bacon so she can wash my dishes, I think to myself, a smug smile on my face. I take long enough to use the bathroom once more before grabbing my duffel bag and getting in my car. My egg is securely packaged in my purse. I can't seem to let it go.

Stopping once to fill my gas tank and a second time to go through a McDonald's drive up, it's about four in the afternoon by the time I finally arrive at the vaunted dig site. I see younger people running around with water bottles and buckets of dirt I guess. Stepping out of my car, I look around for some time but Damon is nowhere to be seen. Sighing heavily, I finally decide to ask someone.

"Excuse me."

"Did you need something, miss?"

"I'm here to see Dr. Salvatore. Can you tell me where he is?"

"Honestly, I don't know," he tells, his eyes darting around.

"Oh, okay," I mumble and start to walk away.

"Hey lady, wait a minute," he says loudly, chasing after me.

I stop but don't say anything because I don't know what he wants.

"I don't know where Dr. Salvatore is but his wife is right over there."

* * *

 _Oops. Damon forgot to tell her something._

 _Thank you so much Eva. Love and big hugs._

 _And a big thanks to those of you who took the time to review. It's greatly appreciated._

 _Chapter title: 'Who's Crying Now' by Journey._

 _'Angels Fall' updated yesterday and 'Nothing Left to Fear' updated last Monday. I would love to hear your thoughts on those too._

 _Please remember to click that review button._

 _Have a wonderful day, be safe and thank you all again. Bye now and I'll see you when chapter 13 appears._


	13. Like We Never Loved at All

_"I don't know where Dr. Salvatore is but his wife is right over there."_

Feeling like I just had the wind knocked out of me, my mouth drops open, not quite believing what he just said.

"Are you okay, miss? Do you need to sit down, you look a little pale?"

"No...no.. I'm fine. I'll come back when he's here," I utter, not even realizing what I'm saying. My head is a whirl as I stumble back to my car. As soon as I get inside, I reach for my pill bottle, quickly swallowing one down. Although my hands are shaky, I stick the key in the ignition, rev the engine and get the hell away from here as fast as I can. Once I'm a safe distance away, I feel tears begin to trail down my cheeks. Reaching up, I quickly wipe my eyes because I'm driving. After blowing out a few puffs of air, I steel my spine. He isn't worth my tears and I refuse to spend even one more on him.

How dare he romance me and not tell me he's married? And to Dr. Branson no less. I recognized the lady that the kid pointed to.

Feeling overwhelmed, I pull into a scenic overlook. After stopping the car, I drop my head against the steering wheel while gripping it tightly with my hands. How could he? And how could Jenna and Ric not tell me that he was married? As close as Ric and Damon seem, it's inconceivable that Ric wouldn't know. Realistically I know that there has to be a story there, but it hurts too much to try to decipher it right now.

"In through your nose, out through your mouth, Elena," I tell myself. Once I start to calm down, I wipe the tears from my eyes. Reaching into my bag, I take my egg out, open the box and hold it as if it's made of the finest crystal. As soon as I get my wit's about me, a plan forms in my head. I'm going to fly to London to talk to that expert about my egg. If it's a genuine Faberge Imperial Egg, I'll decide what my next move will be. If real, this should be in the Smithsonian or someplace where many people can admire it's unequaled craftsmanship.

As precious as it is to me, I can't help but think of ' _him_ ' every time I look at it. Do I want to keep such a potent reminder after what he's done? I guess I'll worry about what to do with it after I talk to the Faberge expert in London. The amount of time it must've taken to carve something as intricate as this is mind boggling. I carefully put it back in it's box and then into my purse. Although the sting of betrayal is acutely painful, unlike anything I've ever felt before, I do feel calm enough to drive again once I start to feel the effects of my medication.

Closing my eyes, I take on more deep breath, turn on the ignition and start the drive back to Bozeman. Somehow I make it home in one piece. As quickly as I can, I fly out of the car and into my house. Running up the stairs, I hurry over to my closet to grab a suitcase before throwing some clothes and shoes inside. Knowing Rebekah will call me incessantly if I don't leave her some kind of an explanation, I just tell her that I left town for a few days and to please give me the space I need right now. Without further explanation, I slip the note in an envelope and tack it to the refrigerator in plain sight with a magnet. After all my things are gathered, including my passport, I lock up the house and run back to my car, breathing a sigh of relief that I'm able to make a clean getaway.

As soon as I arrive at the airport, I park my car in the long term lot, grab my purse and my bag and jog into the airport. Out of breath, I get in line to buy a ticket to London. Hell, I don't even know if the so-called expert will even agree to see me or if he'll even agree to have a look at my egg?

"Mam?"

Shaken from my reverie, I raise my eyes to look at the clerk.

"I'd like a roundtrip ticket to London."

"And when will you be returning?"

"I don't know yet. Can you make it open ended?"

"Of course."

Once she tells me the cost, I hand her my Visa card to pay. After that I'm directed to the correct gate to wait for the boarding call. Exhausted by the time I reach my departure gate, I plop down into one of the seats and wait as the minutes pass like hours till finally they allow us to start boarding the plane. When I find my seat, I put my carry on bag in the overhead bin before sitting down again. Just as the plane begins to taxi towards the runway, I close my eyes, holding the arms rests firmly. I hate taking off more than another other part of the flight. I take a deep breath, relax my grip, finally allowing myself to relax once the pilot announces that we're at cruising altitude.

 _I'm lost inside my mind, endlessly banging spoons together, oblivious to all of the other noise around me._

 _"Elena, that's enough," my father yells, pulling the spoons out of my hands._

 _"What's the matter, daddy?"_

 _"I told you to stop that. Why don't you listen?"_

 _"I didn't hear you," I tell him honestly, cowering away from him when I see the angry look on his face._

 _"If you weren't making so much racket, you would've heard me tell you to quit." he scolds, his eyes nearly popping out of his head._

 _"I... I'm sorry."_

 _"I don't want to hear anymore I'm sorrys. You go to your room till I tell you that you can come out."_

 _With my lips quivering, I drop my eyes and go to my room. Although I don't try to sneak out, tears fill my eyes when I hear him telling moma that there's something wrong with me. Dropping my head again, I crawl into my bed, pull the covers over my head and cry myself to sleep._

I startle awake when the person sitting next to me tells me that we're to fasten our seatbelts as the pilot is beginning the landing procedure. After thanking the woman, I sit up and do just that. Although landings don't bother me the same way take offs do, I still feel the butterflies inside till we feel the wheels touchdown on the runway. Once the plane safely taxis to the gate, we take our turns and disembark. As soon as I'm through customs, I flag a taxi to take me to a hotel. Fortunately the Mikaelson corporation owns a hotel here in London.

I did call Mikael at the Bozeman airport, begging him not to tell anyone where I am. Although he protested, I told him in no uncertain terms that if he refused to abide by my wishes, I would find a new publishing company once my contract with them is up. Although I'll always be grateful for the Mikaelson family, especially Rebekah, Elijah and Eva, I'm under no obligation to continue with them if he refuses to accede to my demands.

By the time I reach my hotel room, it's nearly two am. Completely exhausted, I don't even bother to bathe, I just put on my pajamas and crawl under the covers, my heart still aching furiously, the sting of the betrayal acutely painful.

* * *

Damon:

"Hey Ric, I just got back to the campsite. Lexi told me that you called?"

"Yeah I did. Is Elena with you?"

"Elena? No why would she be here?"

"I gave her directions to the dig site. She told me that she wanted to surprise you."

"As far as I know, she's not here. But like I told you, I just got back. Let me ask around and then I'll get back to you."

Perplexed, I click off the satellite phone and go to look around. Not seeing her anywhere, I finally see Lexi.

"Damon, when did you get back?"

"A few minutes ago. Ric called said Elena was on her way here. Did she show up?"

"Not that I'm aware of. But Mikey said some girl showed up looking for you."

"Do you know where he is?"

Looking around, she points to the west. "There he is."

"Thanks Lex."

"I want to go out for chicken and ribs tonight. Lee is going to meet us at the restaurant."

"Getting lucky tonight, Lex?" I tease.

"That's for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot," she adds with a wink. Shaking my head, I wander off to talk to Mikey.

"Hi Dr. Salvatore."

"Mikey, I understand that a girl was here asking for me?"

"Yeah, real pretty too. I just told her that you weren't around."

"She left?"

"She paled a bit and then left. I don't know why."

"Thanks Mike. You're doing a great job here."

"Thank you, Dr. Salvatore."

After giving him a nod, I shake my head and walk away, wondering why Elena would've left. Opening up my phone, I try to call Elena but it goes straight to voice mail. I wait a few minutes and do it again, frustrated when she doesn't answer. Knowing that I need to call Ric, I push his icon and wait for him to pick up.

"Damon, I'm glad you called back. I just got a call from Rebekah. Apparently Elena left her a note that she would be gone for the foreseeable future and that she shouldn't try to find her.

"She was here, Ric. One of my students saw her but said she left? I have no idea why she didn't stick around."

"Rebekah is very worried about her. She isn't answering her phone either."

"This I know, I've tried to call her too."

"Did you say something, do something?" he asks, the tone of his voice judgmental.

"Look Ric, I don't appreciate the innuendo. The last time I talked to her, I thought that we were on good terms. I have no idea why she didn't stay or where she is. Frankly, I'm worried about her."

"Well, you better figure out what you did. Jenna is frantic because she isn't answering her phone. No one knows where she is, Damon?"

"What do you want me to do? How can I help?"

"I don't know. I know that you'll keep trying to call her. If you reach her, tell her to call Jenna."

"I will," I utter, clicking off my phone. Blowing out a puff of air, I run my fingers through my hair then stick my phone in my pocket.

"You okay?" I hear Lexi ask.

"Apprently Elena is missing."

"What?"

"Ric said she left Rebekah a note that she was going away and that she wanted to be left alone. We know she was here, what could've happened, Lex?"

"I didn't see her or talk to her. I have no idea."

"I don't know what to do, where to look?" I utter, dropping my chin to my chest.

"Come on. Let's grab Stefan and then we can go to meet Lee."

"I really don't feel like eating, Lexi."

"I know but maybe the four of us can brainstorm?"

"I'll pass. Here's the keys. Go and have fun."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No. Lee is expecting you."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," she says softly. Raising up on her tiptoes, she gives me a kiss on the cheek and a squeeze of my hand before walking away. Scared and unsure and confused, I walk back to my tent, take my phone in hand and pray that she'll answer her phone.

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, I keep trying to reach Elena. As each day passes and still no word from her, my anxiety ratchets up exponentially.

"Still no word?"

"No Lexi, I just don't know why she'd disappear. I can't imagine what could've made her do this?"

"Have you heard anymore from Ric?"

"No, only that they haven't been able to reach her either."

"What about Stefan? Has he talked to Rebekah?"

"I talked to him for a few minutes this morning before he took off with Brady. He said she's coming here to see him today."

"Perhaps you can have a few words with her? She and Elena are as thick as thieves."

"I know that. I'll definitely ask her if she knows anything. I'm at a loss, Lex."

"I know you're worried about her but maybe she just needed some time to come to terms with everything. You are pretty intense, Dr. Salvatore."

Dropping my chin to my chest for a few moments, our eyes meet when I raise my head again.

"You're not helping. I'm worried sick about her."

"I'm sure she'll reach out to you when she's ready. Try not to worry so much. Come, let's go investigate the cave a little further."

Nodding, I follow her to the jeep. With my mind elsewhere, I drop the keys into her hand and climb into the passenger seat. I don't even realize we've arrived till I feel the car stop. Blowing out a breath, I jump out of the car, grab my backpack and start down the path towards the cave.

"Hey wait up," Lexi yells, running to catch up to me.

"Your heart really isn't in this, is it?"

"I love my job, Lexi, I just wish I knew where she was."

She gives me an understanding smile but says nothing as we walk side by side till we reach the cave's entrance.

* * *

Elena:

"Miss Gilbert, please come in."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. McCarthy," I exclaim, extending my hand to shake his. Greeting concluded, he points to one of the chairs that's sitting in front of his desk for me to take a seat.

"Now, what is it that you would like me to verify?"

"Hold onto you butt." Reaching into my purse, I pull out the box that contains my egg, carefully setting it on top of his desk.

"What do you have there?"

"Just this," I add, opening up the box to reveal its contents. I watch as his eyes widen to the size of plates and his mouth as it falls open.

"Miss Gilbert, where did you find this?"

"I bought it at an antique store in Alamogordo, New Mexico."

"May I?" he asks, pointing to it. I nod, giving my permission for him to take it out of the box. My eyes are peeled on him as he removes it with utmost care. He opens up the diamond-looking clasp, revealing the watch inside. Carefully, he lifts the watch so it stands upright. Using his fingers, he runs them along the gold garland, anchored by cabochon sapphires.

"My God, Miss Gilbert. I believe this to be the missing 'Third Imperial Egg'.

"How can you be sure?"

"Look at how beautifully crafted it is plus the fact that it contains a Vacheron Constantin watch. It's a Swiss watch company." He gets up and walks over to his bookcase. After pulling the one he wants out, he opens the pages and sets it in front of me. My own mouth drops when he points to a picture of the egg, identical to my own. The egg is described as "Gold watch in Egg-form case on wrought three-tone gold Stand, set with Jewels". Further description mentions that the ornament measures three-and-a-quarter inches, and features "three medallions of cabochon sapphires surmounted by tiny bowknotted ribbons set with minute diamonds".

"I don't know what to say, Mr. McCarthy. Never in a million years did I dream it was authentic. I just thought that maybe someone did a very good job of replicating it."

"This egg, Elena, was given by Alexander III, Emperor and Autocrat of all the Russia's to Empress Marie Feodorovna for Easter in 1887. The jeweled and ridged yellow gold egg stands on its original tripod pedestal which has chased lion paw feet and is encircled by gold garlands suspended from cabochon blue sapphires topped with rose diamond set bows. It contains a surprise of a lady's watch by Vacheron Constantin, with a white enamel dial and openwork diamond set gold hands. The watch has taken from its case to be mounted in the egg and is hinged, allowing it to stand upright. It was made in the workshop of Faberge's chief-jeweler, August Holmstrom."

"Just wow," I utter, literally speechless.

"Fifty Imperial Easter Eggs were delivered by Carl Fabergé to Emperors Alexander III and Nicholas II from 1885 to 1916. This was last shown over 112 years earlier," he says. Thumbing a little further into the book, he points to a picture of the egg in a curio case containing many eggs where it was on display in a Russian palace.

"That certainly looks like this egg," I remark, still in shock.

"Elena, this is worth tens of millions of dollars. What are your plans for it?"

"I.. I don't know. It's very precious to me and I don't know that I want to sell it."

"Is there any way you'd at least consider letting us display it here for the public to view if only for a few days?"

"Um.. I will certainly give it some consideration."

"Do you have safe place to keep it?"

"You have to understand that if you agree to let my company display it for say a week, we'll have to make it public that the egg has been found. Are you prepared to deal with the notoriety?"

"We wouldn't have to give out my name would we?"

"You're right, we could keep you anonymous," he adds, unable to take his eyes from my egg.

"Thank you for seeing me, Mr. McCarthy. I really appreciate your expertise."

"I'm in awe of what's right in front of me. It's like I'm in a dream," he adds, a huge smile on his face. Carefully he takes it in hand, lays the watch down and closes the egg again. After carefully placing it back in its stand, he puts in back in my box, closing it up before handing it back to me.

"Do you have plans for lunch?"

"No, but I really need to get back to my hotel so I can get in touch with my family. I just kind of disappeared to fly here to talk to you."

"I could buy you lunch in your hotel's restaurant."

"If you insist, sure. Perhaps you can tell me how you would display it if I allow your firm to do that?"

"Gladly, Elena." After I put my egg back in my bag, he grabs his jacket and nudges me out of his office, his hand on my lower back. Once we're in the taxi, I allow myself to relax a little bit. Even as amazing as this day has been, my heart is still heavy when thoughts of Damon fill my heart, mind and soul.

* * *

Damon:

After several days have passed and still no word from Elena, I'm beyond frantic by this point. Stefan, having spent a couple of days with Rebekah assured me that she was fine, confirming that at least she's been in touch with someone. Still, I don't know why she just disappeared into thin air like this?

By the time the weekend rolls around, I drive back to Bozeman as I have a doctor appointment for my leg on Monday. Lexi followed behind, riding in Lee's car on the way back. As soon as I get in the house, I take my duffle bag and drop in the laundry room before stalking up the stairs and into the bathroom to clean up. I run a bathtub full of hot sudsy water, sinking in as far as my neck, close my eyes and try to relax completely. Although I quickly find that impossible because no matter what I do, everything Elena fills my senses.

Having dozed off for a few minutes, I climb out of the tub, wrap a towel around my waist and go into my bedroom to slip on a pair of pajama pants and a tee shirt. By the time I get downstairs, Lexi is saying goodbye to Lee with a heady kiss just inside our front door. Shaking my head, I walk past them and into the kitchen, getting things together to make us something to eat. I fry up the hamburger, drain the excess grease then put it back on the stove to mix up some spaghetti sauce.

"Damon, get out here right now," I hear Lexi yell. I quickly turn off the stove so nothing burns then run out into the living room. Lexie is sitting on the edge of the couch, her eyes fixed on the TV screen.

"What's going on?" I ask, walking over to stand by her. Not saying anything, she just points to the TV screen. Curious, I turn away from her and to the screen to see what has her so transfixed.

"And before we sign off for the day, we have a story dating back to the time of the Russian Imperial Family, before the rise of the Bolsheviks. Rose Johnson, London correspondent for our parent news company has the details."

"Yes, Logan. Big news from the art world today.

Peter Carl Faberge created a series of lavish Easter eggs for the Russian Imperial family, between 1885 and 1916, against an extraordinary historical backdrop, is regarded as the artist-goldsmith's greatest and most enduring achievement. The Imperial Easter eggs are certainly the most celebrated and awe-inspiring of all Fabergé works of art, inextricably bound to the Fabergé name and legend. The story began when Tsar Alexander III decided to give a jeweled Easter egg to his wife the Empress Marie Fedorovna, in 1885, possibly to celebrate the twentieth anniversary of their betrothal. It is believed that the Tsar, who had first become acquainted with Fabergé's virtuoso work at the Moscow Pan-Russian Exhibition in 1882, was inspired by an 18th century egg owned by the Empress's aunt, Princess Wilhelmine Marie of Denmark.

The object was said to have captivated the imagination of the young Maria during her childhood in Denmark. Tsar Alexander was apparently involved in the design and execution of the egg, making suggestions to Fabergé as the project went along. Easter was the most important occasion of the year in the Russian Orthodox Church, equivalent to Christmas in the West. A centuries-old tradition of bringing hand-coloured eggs to Church to be blessed and then presented to friends and family, had evolved through the years and, amongst the highest echelons of St Petersburg society, the custom developed of presenting valuably bejewelled Easter gifts. So it was that Tsar Alexander III had the idea of commissioning Fabergé to create a precious Easter egg as a surprise for the Empress, and thus the first Imperial Easter egg was born.

The Empress's delight at this intriguing gift with its hidden jeweled surprises was the starting point for the yearly Imperial tradition that continued for thirty two years until 1917 and produced the most opulent and captivating Easter gifts the world has ever seen. The eggs were private and personal gifts, and the whole spectacular series charted the romantic and tragic story leading up to the end of the mighty Romanovs. Each egg, an artistic tour de force, took a year or more to make, involving a team of highly skilled craftsmen, who worked in the greatest secrecy. Fabergé was given complete freedom in the design and execution, with the only prerequisite being that there had to be surprise within each creation. Dreaming up each complex concept, Fabergé often drew on family ties, events in Imperial Court life, or the milestones and achievements of the Romanov dynasty, as in the Fifteenth Anniversary Egg of 1911, commemorating the fifteenth anniversary of Nicholas II's accession to the throne, or the Romanov Tercentenary Egg of 1913 that celebrated 300 years of the House of Romanov, showing portrait miniatures of the Russian dynastic rulers.

Although the theme of the Easter eggs changed annually, the element of surprise remained a constant link between them. The surprises ranged from a perfect miniature replica of the Coronation carriage. That one took 15 months to make working sixteen-hour days, through a mechanical swan and an ivory elephant, to a heart-shaped frame on an easel with eleven miniature portraits of members of the Imperial family. Alexander III presented an egg each year to his wife the Empress Marie Fedorovna and the tradition was continued, from 1895, by his son Nicholas II who presented an egg annually to both his wife the Empress Alexandra Fedorovna and to his mother the Dowager Empress Marie Fedorovna. However, there were no presentations during 1904 and 1905 because of political unrest and the Russo-Japanese War.

The most expensive was the 1913 Winter Egg, which was invoiced at 24,600 rubles or just over three hundred thousand American dollars. The Winter Egg, designed by Alma Pihl, famed for her series of diamond snowflakes, is made of carved rock crystal as thin as glass. This is embellished with engraving, and ornamented with platinum and diamonds, to resemble frost. The egg rests on a rock-crystal base designed as a block of melting ice. Its surprise is a magnificent and platinum basket of exuberant wood anemones. The flowers are made from white quartz, nephrite, gold and demantoid garnets and they emerge from moss made of green gold. It is set with 3,246 diamonds. The egg sold at Christie's in New York in 2002 for 9.6 million dollars. Of the 50 eggs Fabergé made for the Imperial family from 1885 through to 1916, forty two have been know to have survived the Russian Revolution.

That is until today when the Art House announced that that the Faberge Third Imperial Egg, crafted in 1887, has been discovered. The egg, last seen one hundred and twelve years ago, was found at an antique store in the American Southwest. It will be on display at the Art House for one week at which time the public will be able to see this work of art. The owner of the egg has yet to decide whether she wants to sell it or not. Experts have said that its value could be tens of millions of dollars."

"Rose, do you know if any offers have been made yet? Would he or she put it up for auction at 'Sotheby's or Christies', perhaps?"

"That remains to be seen, Logan. My sources tell me that Faberge' collectors are coming to London in droves to view the egg. I've also been told that there has been one offer for ten million US dollars. That's quite a windfall."

"Thank you, Rose."

"You're welcome. This is Rose Johnson from London, signing off."

As soon as the story ends, Lexi clicks off the TV.

"She's in London, Damon. The egg she found was the real thing."

Stunned speechless, all I can do is drop down beside Lexi on the couch, completely flabbergasted by this turn of events.

"I never thought she'd do something like this without including me. I mean, I know it was hers, she found it but I thought we were in this together."

"Damon?"

"Don't Lexi, I don't want to talk about her again," I add, my voice firm, leaving no room for argument. When I see the pitying look on her face, I get up and stomp up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door shut behind me. My chest is literally heaving with anger. Sliding down the door, I drop my chin to my chest, the sting of betrayal, cutting me to the core.

* * *

**Egg information obtained from Faberge . com**

 _Thank you so much Eva. Love you lots._

 _And thank so much to all of you. I appreciate so much that you took the time to review. They're a big reason that I keep writing. Eva and I are busy writing two new stories and plans for a short post script to my Halo series. My goal is to finish 'Turn the Page' by the time this and AF are complete. 'The Devil's Teeth' is coming along too but my primary focus is on TTP right now._

 _Chapter title: 'Like We Never Loved at All' by Faith Hill._

 _'Nothing Left to Fear' and 'Angels Fall' are also in progress. I owe you all another chapter of AF this week and I will deliver. Keep coming with the reviews._

 _Please do remember to click that little button marked 'post review as'. They do feed the muse as it were._

 _As always, please be safe and aware and I hope you have a fabulous day. Until next time._


	14. Wild World

Elena:

"What do you think of the display that we have erected to showcase the egg?" Mr. McCarthy asks as he shows me around the room. Pictures of the egg are displayed on the wall. There is also a historic picture of a hutch where it was displayed back in 1902. It was photographed at an exhibition of the Royal Family's collection of Faberge eggs in St. Petersburg. It's the last time the egg was seen in public till now. The egg itself will be placed in a glass case before the showing. It'll sit on a pedestal inside the case and there will be guards on either side of it.

"It's beautiful."

"I'm so glad you're pleased. A good friend of mine is a collector of fine antiquities. He's interested in making you an offer for the egg. Would you be amenable to meeting him?"

"I still don't know if I want to sell it. I mean, I'm willing to consider offers but I just don't know if I want to part with it."

"I understand completely, Elena. My friend is very insistent however. He's an American too by the way."

"Really?"

He pauses for a moment, nodding his head. "Mr. Shane is relentless. Would you perhaps agree to have a meal with him?"

Dropping my eyes, I take a deep breath before looking at him again. "Sure, why not?" I utter, sounding more confident than I really am.

"Oh thank you, Elena. He'll be so thrilled. The egg will be placed in here later today in preparation for tomorrow's exhibit opening. Are you excited?"

"I am but I don't want anyone to know my connection to the egg just yet. I mean, I want to be here but I want to blend in if that makes any sense?"

"It does. You value your privacy. There's nothing wrong with that, my friend."

"Why don't you look around? I'm going to go to give Atticus Shane a call. Will this evening work for you to meet up with him?"

"Will you be there too?"

"I can if you'd like me to."

"Yes, please. I know nothing about your Mr. Shane."

"Sure, is there any place that you prefer?"

"I like the dining facilities in my hotel."

"We'll meet there in a private room. I'll be back shortly, Elena," he says, smiling at me before turning his back to me and disappearing out of the room.

* * *

As soon as I get back to my hotel, I go straight to my room, completely overwhelmed by the weight of all of this. Once inside, I push my door closed, take off my jacket and collapse in the chair. Even though I have no desire to lay eyes on Damon any time in the near future, I am homesick. I can hardly wait to go back to Montana.

My thoughts about him and the egg too are all over the place. I won't soon forget that Jenna and Ric were less than truthful with me too. How could they let me fall for that man when they had to know that he is married. It's illogical to believe that they didn't know. I love my aunt dearly but she has some explaining to do nonetheless.

Sighing heavily, I'm just about to go to the bedroom for a nap when I hear pounding on my hotel room door. Confused as to who it could possibly be, I look through the peep hole, dropping my chin to my chest in dismay when I see who it is. With a shake of my head, I step back and open the door.

"Elena love, how are you?"

"Kol?! What are you doing here and what could you possibly want?"

"Darling, don't be so harsh. I'm here to make sure your interests are met."

"What do you know and why do you care about my interests?"

"Actually, Rebekah called me because she knew I was in London. She asked that I check up on you after giving me all the delicious details about your bauble."

"It's none of your affair, Kol. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap," I say, starting to push the door closed. However, he's stronger than I am and overpowers me, pushing his way inside of my room.

"Kol, I'd like for you to leave, NOW!"

"I know you don't mean that, love," he whispers, walking right in and making himself at home.

"Kol, I don't want you here."

"Would you rather have that scalawag, Dr. Salvatore? And yes, Rebekah told me about him too. Seriously, darling, I thought you had better taste than that."

"It's none of your business, Kol, now please leave." I waste no time in walking over to the door, pulling it open and motioning with my arm for him to just walk through it.

"I'm not going anywhere, Elena."

"Oh yes you are. Are you going to leave or are you going to force me to call hotel security? Don't doubt me, I'll do it."

"Tsk, tsk. You wouldn't dare."

On the cusp of losing my temper, I stomp over to the phone to call the front desk to ask them to send security to my room. When I tell the operator what I want she reassures me that they'll be up shortly.

"They're on their way up," I tell him firmly, raising an eyebrow.

As if he thinks the call was a ruse, he sits back, relaxes and raises his feet, resting them on the end table. When I hear a rap on my door, I walk over to answer it, stepping aside to let the security officers inside. I smile smugly when his eyes widen, only now realizing that I wasn't joking.

"Elena, darling. No need for these fine gentlemen to get involved in our business."

He then turns to the guards, telling them in no uncertain terms that they can leave now. I, however, stand my ground, demanding that he be removed from my suite. They each take one of his arms and physically carry him out of my room. Once he's gone, I call the concierge, demanding that he not be allowed to harass me any further. After assuring me that they'll do everything possible to keep him away from me, I hand up the phone, lock my door and finally lay down for my nap.

* * *

"Elena, this is my friend, Atticus Shane, Atticus, this is Miss Elena Gilbert."

Standing up, Mr. Shane takes my hand in his, pressing a kiss to the top of it. As he steps back, one hand is hidden. Suddenly, he pulls it out from behind his back, a bouquet of flowers is in that hand.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady, Miss Gilbert," he says, giving me a wink.

"Um... yes.. uh. they're beautiful indeed. Thank you, Mr. Shane."

"Please call me Atticus. May I call you Elena?"

I nod, giving him a shy smile. Just as I'm about to pull out the chair, he beats me to it, pulling it out so I can sit down.

"And here I thought that chivalry was dead," I tease, smiling despite myself. As soon as we're seated, the waiter comes over to take our drink orders. Atticus orders their finest champagne, pouring me a glass as soon as its delivered to our table.

When I take a swallow, I practically moan with delight. "This is the best champagne I've ever tasted."

"You get what you pay for, Elena," he adds, a little too smugly for my taste.

"Regardless, it is very good. So, Atticus, what did you want to discuss?"

"I'm sure you have some idea," he teases, raising his eyebrows suggestively. That little eyebrow waggle brings thoughts of him back into my mind. Although I'm hurt and angry, I don't want to think of him right now. But I will get some answers one way or another about his whole sordid scheme to woo me, only to pull the rug out from underneath after reeling me in. With my mind elsewhere, I don't even hear anything else till Atticus clears his throat loudly.

"Mr. McCarthy, would you please tell your friend that such manners are not appropriate?"

I roll my eyes when both of them start laughing. Just as I'm about to take another sip of this excellent champagne, the waiter brings our food, setting our plates in front of us. I ordered the prime rib with garlic mashed potatoes. The garlic smell is intense and I love it. I put garlic in nearly everything that I cook. We eat our meal talking about trivial, incidental things. By the time the waiter takes our plates and brings desert, Atticus metaphorically rounds on me.

"So Elena, we've been avoiding the elephant in the room all evening. I am prepared to offer you twelve million dollars in cold hard cash for the egg. What do you say to that?" he asks, a smirk forming on his face.

"I don't know what to say, Atticus? I have told Mr. McCarthy here that I'm undecided yet as to the disposition of the egg. I have to give it a lot of thought as to whether I want to part with it or not. I would appreciate it very much if you wouldn't pressure me into making a hasty decision, one that I may come to regret."

"Fine, Miss Gilbert, I won't pressure you but in return, I ask that you let me know if you have any higher bidders. I may be tempted to raise the ante as it were."

"You have my word. Should I decide to sell it, I'll listen to your offer first."

"Thank you," he says, this time I detect sincerity in his voice. He raises his champagne glass, clinking it first with Mr. McCarthy's and then with mine. After we toast, we eat our desert, say our goodbyes and part for the evening. I watch the two of them exit the hotel together. With a shudder, I walk out of the restaurant. Just as I reach the elevator, I notice the little pub that's also a part of the hotel. Why not? I think to myself about having a quick nightcap. That was the best champagne I ever drank but a nice soothing drink sounds good right about now too. Perhaps it'll help me sleep.

As soon as I step inside, I make my way to the bar. It's decorated as a quaint little English pub. I love the ambience in here. I take a seat on one of the stools. The bartender, a towel over one shoulder and a smile on his face, welcomes me to the joint before asking me what I want. The minute he slides the drink in front of me, I hear his voice asking for the same.

"Kol, what are you doing here?"

"Darling, you didn't think I'd just leave now, did you?"

Exaggeratedly dropping my chin to my chest, I can't help the giggle that leaves my lips. Kol has always been relentless.

"Now that's my girl." He raises his eyebrows suggestively, giving me a nudge with his elbow.

"You slay me, Kol. Why are you here?" As much as I don't want to, I can't stop a smile from forming on my face.

"Elena, you're family. I know the two of us are like oil and water but I know you like me, you really like me," he teases, knowing that its true.

"You're such a smug bastard, Kol. Who did you get that from?

"Surely you can figure that out?" he scoffs.

"Mikael is pretty cavalier too. You never answered my question. Why are you here?"

"I came to make sure that you were safe. There are a lot of sharks in the world just waiting to take advantage of a damsel in distress."

"Damsel in distress? Really Kol? I'm hardly a damsel nor am I in any distress."

"Rebekah told me about the fallout with Salvatore. What's with that anyway?"

"I don't care to discuss Damon with you. Capiche?"

Raising his hands in surrender, he gives me a wink before lifting his drink to his lips. The two of us talk for awhile. When I start to yawn, I get up to go back to my room so I can take a nice hot bath and crawl into bed. The exhibit is opening up tomorrow at the Art House. I want to be there to see people's reactions. Maybe I'll include something like this in my Damien Swain novel. And then it dawns on me as to whether or not I really even want to continue the series knowing that he was crafted from the image of Damon. But then again, I am not going to give Damon the satisfaction of ruining my adventure series. When it's run its course, I'll move onto a new hero but for the time being, I'm going to continue to write what intrigues me.

"Elena love, I don't suppose you'd let me spend the night? I couldn't help but notice that your suite had an extra bedroom."

Sighing heavily, I raise my palm up, stopping him in his tracks.

"I'll let you stay one night. There will be no fuss about it tomorrow. Do you promise?"

"Of course, darling," he snickers, extending his elbow for me to latch onto.

"Why do I know I'm going to regret this?"

He looks at me coyly, a look that he knows much too well. Although he doesn't say a word, I can see his mind whirling. Shaking my head, I link my arm in his and the two of us head out of the bar, stopping only when we reach the elevator.

* * *

Damon:

As the next couple of weeks pass, I do everything in my power to close the pages on my Elena chapter. However, my heart just won't seem to cooperate. I love her, I know I love her but her duplicity kicked me right in the ass. It was the last thing I expected from her. I guess I could understand it if the Elena I first met was the real one but she wasn't, she was an act. Yet it was the real Elena who ripped my insides out and stomped all over them.

"Damon, are you ready to go?" Lexi asks, stepping into my bedroom.

"Yeah, I just need to grab a couple of things yet." Reaching into my closet, I lift my duffle bag off of the shelf again. After setting it down on the bed, I fill it with jeans, shirts, boxers and socks. Walking into the bathroom, I put my toiletries into a dopp kit so I can take them with. Once I have everything I need, I zip it up and follow her out of my room, closing the door behind me.

"Where are we going? You just told me to pack a bag."

"We're going back to go camping. You and me and Stefan."

"How will Stefan tear himself away from Rebekah? I've hardly seen him in the last week."

"She may or may not be joining us..."

"Lexi, do you really think that's a good idea knowing how close she is to she who shall not be named?"

"Oh stop it. Have you even asked her about Elena?"

"I haven't seen her to ask her."

"Well, tonight you'll have your chance."

"And what if I don't want to go down that road again? I just want to close the door on that foolish detour I made with her."

"Damon, don't be like that. You're forgetting that I know you better than anyone. I know you love her."

"Yeah, well...," I utter, turning my eyes away from hers.

"Come on, let's go," she says, taking my hand and pulling me out of the door. As soon as we get outside, I throw my bag in her pickup and we drive off towards the forest. With my mind on everything but the here and now, I don't even notice that we've stopped until Lexi gives me a shove in the arm.

"We're here."

"Where's here?"

"We're at Langohr Springs Campground. Come, we need to check in and find a spot to pitch the tent."

"Fine," I utter, getting out of the car. I follow her into the managers office. After he gives us a map and a receipt, Lexi takes a moment to text Stefan our location. As soon as the two of us get back into the truck, we drive till we get to the campsite. Working together, the two of us erect the tent, set up the grill and head out to pick some fire wood. Fortunately they have campfire pits as a precaution against any accidental fires. I don't miss that Lex has several gallons of water in the back of her truck, certainly some are to put out the dying embers when we go to bed at night.

Just as I'm about to go for a hike, Stefan and Rebekah pull in, laughing and holding hands as soon as they get out of his car.

"Brother," he greets me, pulling me into a half hug.

"Stefan, Rebekah. I'm glad you got here safely."

"Of course, Damon. You know what a cautious fellow I am," he adds, flirting with Rebekah while speaking to me. I don't miss how standoffish Rebekah appears to be.

"If you want me to leave, Rebekah, I will. I can go home."

"No, Stefan wanted me to get to know his big brother a little better. I'm willing to keep a certain someone out of this weekend if you are."

"That's what I want too but I need to know one thing."

"What would that be, Damon?"

"I just want to know if you've heard from her and is she okay?"

"My brother, Kol, is in London with her. She's texted a few times but hasn't said when she's coming home. I'm sure you've heard by now that her egg is authentic."

"Yeah, I heard alright," I add, a grimace forming on my face.

"My brother told me that some multi-millionaire has been spending a good deal of time with her."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed it is. And to answer your second question, as far as I know, she's okay."

"Thank you. I won't mention her again."

"Do you want me to tell her that you asked about her?"

"Don't bother. If she was interested, she wouldn't have disappeared like she did. But thanks anyway. I'm going to go for a walk. Lexi, do you want to join me?"

"No, I think I'll visit with Stefan and Rebekah for a little while. However, don't be gone too long because you're the cook."

"This I know. I'll see you later."

I make eye contact with Lexi once more before taking off into the forest. I walk through the trees and make my way stream side. The water is crystal clear so I'm able to see the river stones that coat the bottom. I walk and walk and walk till finally I see some rapids. Taking off my shoes and socks, I walk out onto the huge stones and drop down, sticking my feet in the cold water. It feels so refreshing honestly yet when I relax all I think about is her and how anger and pain are warring with each other inside of my head. I don't like feeling this way. I want to be angry and most of me is but there's the little part that just feels defeated too.

I know of Rebekah's brother Elijah and I also know Nick and Caroline but I had no idea that she had another brother named Kol. Who is he to Elena that he's the one in London holding her hand through all of this? Picking up a stone from the river bottom, I slam it into the water.

"God damn you, Elena," I yell, dropping my eyes and shaking my head in dismay. I'm so glad that Lexi didn't come along with me now. I'd hate for her to see me in a meltdown. Picking up stone after stone, I heave them in the water, my anger surging with each one thrown. It's then that I go too far because I fall into the raging rapid when I try to pick one more up, much too heavy for me to lift. Immediately the current carries me down stream. As hard as I try, I'm unable to swim against the force of the water as it pulls me along as if I weighed nothing. All I can do is try to keep my head above the water. Fuck, I think to myself. I can just imagine the headlines.

" _Intrepid archeologist and all around good guy falls into the water, freezing to death all because his mind was consumed with one crazy brown-eyed girl."_

I don't know how far the water has carried me. By the time the force of the current finally slows down enough for me to make it to shore, I'm completely exhausted from my ordeal. Unfortunately, now I have no idea where I am and it's starting to get dark outside. I need to find some kind of shelter for the night because I'm freezing now, having spent the last hour in the stream. As I stumble along the grass, tripping several times, my knees skinned by the time I find a place to rest. I curl up tightly and close my eyes, hoping for sleep to claim me quickly.

* * *

"Damon, wake up," I hear someone say, my body being jostled by hands I don't recognize.

"Damon, it's Stefan. Wake up."

Try as I might, I just can't will my eyes to open. When I feel a slap against my face, I finally push them apart, my vision very blurry. I almost feel like I'm looking at my brother through a pool of water, his image is that hazy and distorted.

"Come on, Damon. Talk to me." Another slap causes me to sit up with his help.

"What's going on?" I mumble, reaching up to fist my eyes, hoping to clear the fog from my brain.

"What happened to you?"

"I... I. I fell into the water." Feeling my eyes start to roll, my body teeters. Next thing I'm conscious of is laying in a sleeping bag beside the crackling fire at our campsite.

"Finally you're awake, Damon," Lexi says, reaching up to palm my forehead.

"What happened?"

"You tell me. You never came home last night. Before you passed out, you told Stefan that you fell into the water."

"I remember now. I was throwing rocks in the stream, therapeutic anger so to speak and I fell in. Thanks for finding me, brother."

"You're welcome. Don't ever scare me like that again, do you hear?"

"I'll try not to. Um, I'm hungry. Is there anything to eat?" I tell him thanks after he hands me a bowl of soup.

"It's good. Who made it?"

"I did," Lexi adds. When you're done eating, you're going to go back to sleep for awhile. You had a close call there, Damon, too close."

"Thanks Lexi." I reach up and give her hand a squeeze. As soon as I finish eating, I curl back into my sleeping bag, close my eyes and as much as I don't want to dream about her, that's exactly who is staring in them.

Although I did catch a nasty cold from my ordeal, that was the extent of it. After our weekend, we went back to Bozeman, once again packing to go back to our dig site. Stefan told me that Rebekah heard from Elena and that she was going to be in London for the foreseeable future. Apparently the handsome, suave millionaire has her smitten if Rebekah is to be believed.

We arrive at the dig, a little stunned when I see Ric with his shirt dirty and his sleeves rolled up.

"Ric?"

"Damon, Lexi, it's about time you two decided to stroll in."

"What's that supposed to mean, Ric? You knew we were going camping this past weekend."

"You mentioned it but you didn't say it was set in stone."

Shaking it off, I bend down to pick up my gear so I can stow it in our tent. Without a second glance at him, I walk to my tent and go inside, my mind abuzz with chaos. I wonder what crawled up Ric's ass though. He seems on edge and short tempered today. I suppose it all boils down to Elena. He and Jenna too probably place the blame for Elena's disappearance squarely on my shoulders. As soon as I get back to where he and Lexi are chatting, I don't miss the dirty look he levels me with when he notices my approach.

"Who pissed in your Wheaties?" I ask, not liking his attitude at all. I turn away for a moment when the next thing I know I'm sent sprawling into the dirt by a punch to my jaw.

"What the hell was that for?"

"That's for screwing with Elena. How dare you take advantage of her?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about. I did no such thing. Now get out of my sight before I punch back," I yell, getting to my feet.

"You stay away from her, do you hear me, Damon?"

"In case you hadn't noticed, she's three thousand miles away."

"If I have anything to say about, she'll stay there too."

"You bastard," I snap, pouncing on him. It doesn't take long for some of the others to pull us apart. Stefan grabs onto me, holding me back. One of the other students is hanging onto Ric, keeping him from going after me again.

"I'm only going to say this once, Ric. I didn't do anything to Elena. I'm not the reason she left. Fortune and glory are the reasons she left. I don't want to see you or talk to you for the rest of this day so I suggest you drive back to Bozeman." After giving him a piece of my mind, I grab my fedora and take off down the trail to the turtle site.

With pic and chisel in hand, I carefully work at removing some of the stone that is still encasing my turtle. He's really a beautiful specimen. From what I can tell, he looks nearly complete but we'll know once we free more of him. Although I'm seething with anger at Ric, I have to remind myself to take my time and not harm my specimen. Needing a respite, I put my earphones in and start playing some 80's music on my I pod. I don't even notice that someone has joined me till I feel her hand squeeze my shoulder. When I see that it's Lexi, I pull my ear plugs out and turn to face her.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. I have something to tell you," she says, her voice cryptic sounding.

"Okay..."

After taking a big swallow from my water bottle, I give her my full attention.

"Fire away."

"It's about Elena."

After shaking my head bath and forth, I drop my eyes. "Lexi, I really don't want to talk about her now or ever."

"I think what I have to say may change your mind."

"Fine. What is it?"

"When she came here that day before disappearing, she asked for you."

"Yeah, so what?"

"Mike told her that you weren't here. But he did tell her that she could speak to 'your wife' if she wanted to."

"He told her that you were my wife?"

"Yep. If I were a betting woman, I'd lay odds that it's the reason why she took off like a bat out of hell."

Stunned and speechless, I stare at Lexi, comprehension slamming into me like a freight train. Raising my eyes, I stare at Lexi for a very long moment. Swallowing thickly, I shake my head then turn to face her again.

"Lexi, I think we need to have our divorce papers drawn up."

* * *

 _Since I wrenched my back at work and am off tonight, I thought I'd post another chapter of this story. I do hope you liked it. I absolutely love history. And because of that, 'Pieces of Eight' and this one are probably my favorites. Maybe someday, Eva and I will tackle a Revolutionary war story or something?_

 _Thank you so much, Eva. You're my anchor and I couldn't do this without your wisdom and guidance and brilliant insight._

 _And a big thanks to all of you. I can't begin to say how grateful I am for the reviews. They mean so much and are a big reason why I haven't taken that hiatus I talked about previously._

 _'Wild World' by Cat Stevens_

 _I did update 'Nothing Left to Fear' yesterday and 'Angels Fall' on Friday._

 _Please remember to click that *REVIEW* button._

 _Please be safe and I hope you all have a wonderful day and a happy week ahead. Until next time._


	15. Ever Since the World Began

_"Lexi, I think we need to have our divorce papers drawn up."_

"I know, Damon," she says, smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry, Lexi."

"Please stop with the apologies. We both knew this day would come eventually."

"I know but..."

"No buts okay? It's not like you're going to lose me. We'll always, always have each other, Damon. I love you and that's not going to change because we're divorced. You're not going to get rid of me that easily. This is where we're at now and I promise that I'll always be here for you. What I hope is that Elena will let me in as well. I want to get to know her."

"I want that too. I just hope she understands when I try to explain our rather unconventional relationship. It's just that everyone we know already knew about our marriage and I know it's cliche' but it has been in name only for so long. It's not like either of us tried to hide it, we didn't. I just never gave it a thought because everyone we socialize with knows how things are between us."

"I know that, Damon," she concurs, giving my hand a squeeze.

"And it seems obvious to me that Ric and Jenna never said anything to her either. Again because it's common knowledge, it probably never came up in conversation."

"You're right. Perhaps you should try to talk to him, smooth things over before you jump on a plane to London."

"Who says I'm going to London?"

"Me, that's who. We'll speak to an attorney tomorrow. We should be able to do this rather quickly. Although we live together, we haven't been husband and wife for a good number of years now."

"I hope you're right," I add. Standing up, I press a kiss to her cheek and pull her in for a big hug.

"I'll try to talk to Ric when we get done here."

"Good. Now let's get Lucifer unfettered from his stone prison shall we?"

"Where did the name Lucifer come from?"

"I don't know. For whatever reason, I thought of the evil stepmother's cat from Cinderella," she explains, shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay then." Smiling, I nod and pick up my tools. As soon as I hand her one, we get busy working on Lucifer.

* * *

Having spent the last several hours working on the turtle, Lexi and I make our way back to camp. Just as we're about to separate so I can have a word with Ric, I notice him out of the corner of my eye, lambasting one of my students. Clearly he's still on edge. Although the last thing I want to do is get into it with him again, I know I need to ask him about Elena.

"Ric, come on. Let the kid alone," I utter, walking up to him. He gives me one of those if looks could kill stares before shaking his head and walking away.

"Kevin, he's angry at me today. Don't let it bother you."

"Thanks, Dr. Salvatore."

He walks off when I give him a nod. Looking around, I see Ric walking off into the trees. I break out into a run, following after him.

"Damon, leave me the hell alone," he warns.

Raising my arms in surrender because I don't want to fight with him anymore today or ever for that matter but that's neither here nor there. After sucking in a deep breath, I look at him intently.

"Look Ric, I just want to know if you ever mentioned to Elena that Lexi and I are married?"

"No, why would I? Everyone knows that. And besides, wasn't that your responsibility?"

"Of course it was my responsibility! I just never gave it a thought but I think that's why she hightailed it to London."

After leveling me with another heated glare, he sighs then shakes his head.

"So you wine and dine her and never bother to tell her about Lexi?"

"No, it never came up."

"Look Damon, I know you and Lexi are roommates for all intents and purposes. And I know full well there's nothing romantic between the two of you anymore but Elena wouldn't have known that. I'm so stupid, I should've told her."

"No, Ric. I should've told her. Lexi and I are going to talk to a divorce attorney tomorrow and then I'd like to fly to London if you'll give me the time off."

Looking incredulous, eyes wide, I know exactly what he's thinking - yep, the unthinkable has finally happened, we're actually going to get a divorce. He glances over his shoulder at Lexi before turning to face me again. Just as he opens his mouth, I raise my palm, stopping him mid-sentence.

"Don't say anything you may regret, Ric. And the answer is yes, I'm completely and irrevocably in love with Elena."

He tightens his lips and turns away briefly. "Son of a bitch," he spits out, shaking his head back and forth. It's then that he levels me with yet another scathing look.

"Damon you have only one chance at this. If you hurt her again, you and I will have more than words. Do you understand?"

"Is that a threat?"

"No, Damon. It's a promise."

Taking a deep breath, I bob my head up and down. After giving him a long stare of my own, I turn around to head back to camp to pack so Lexi and I can drive back to Bozeman later this afternoon.

* * *

"Mr. Lockwood will see you now," the secretary says, leading us into his office.

"Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore, how can I help you today?"

"Actually we're Dr. Salvatore and Dr. Branson," Lexi corrects him.

"We came to speak with you about a divorce."

"Okay then. What about property distribution, dependents and so forth."

"Right now, we're not worried about any of that. I just need divorce papers in my hands so I can get to my girl."

He raises his eyebrows at me then turns to Lexi who tries to stifle a laugh.

"It's a long story, Mr. Lockwood. Lexi and I have been married for a long time. We've been together since we were eighteen and just starting college. The first two years of our marriage were great and then things changed somehow. I don't know the exact moment when that happened but somehow we worked better as friends than husband and wife. But b because we're so comfortable with each other, we just never bothered with the divorce. Truth be told, we still love each other very much, we're just not in love with each other. We'll worry about the house and stuff later. If things don't work out with Elena, I'll come back with my tail between my legs needing a place to live.

"And he'd be more than welcome to come back to our home. Our marriage has been unconventional for sure. There are no hard feelings between us, Mr. Lockwood. It's just that Damon has fallen in love and there's a man, I'm very much involved with too. Both Damon and I knew this day would come eventually."

"Well, your circumstances are indeed unique," he laughs.

"Yes, they are," I add, giving Lexi's hand a squeeze.

"Alright then, I'll have the papers drawn up for you both to sign." He then starts to thumb through a planner, pointing his finger at something before looking at us again.

"Can you come back, say a week from today?"

"NO! I need to go to London with those papers in hand. Can't you put a rush on them?"

"Um, the soonest I can have them ready is Friday. Will that work for you?"

Just as I'm about to protest, Lexi squeezes my forearm. "If that's the soonest you can get them done, we'll be back on Friday. Thank you, Mr. Lockwood," Lexi says to him, standing up to shake his hand.

I do the same then follow her out of his office. After making an appointment for Friday, the two of us walk out of us his office, side by side.

* * *

Knowing that I'll need help if I'm to find Elena in London, I swallow past the lump in my throat and raise my fist to knock on the door. Moments later, she opens it, rolling her eyes when she sees me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you about Elena."

"Really, Damon? Haven't you done enough?" Shaking her head, she gives me a look before continuing, "You're Stefan's brother so I almost have to behave but that doesn't mean I have to like you."

"Well that part is true. Um, can I please come in?"

"Sure, why not?" she agrees, stepping aside to let me pass. I step inside just far enough for her to push the door closed.

"Do you want some coffee or water or something?"

"A bottle of water is fine, thank you."

"Come on. We'll talk in the kitchen."

After handing me a bottle of water, she fills a coffee cup for herself before sitting down at the table, motioning for me to sit down too.

"Now what do you want and why should I help you?"

"I'm sure you know where she's at in London. I'm crossing my fingers here in hopes that you'd help a guy out. It's a hell of a big city, Rebekah. And I also wanted to tell you that I know why she left."

"And what would that reason be, Damon?"

"One of my students happened to tell her that Lexi and I are married."

Her eyes widen to the size of saucers and her lips pull into a tight line.

"Really? How did that happen and why the hell didn't you tell her?"

"It was an honest mistake. She came to the dig site to see me. The kid told her I wasn't around but my wife was. I'm certain that's why she took off."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"I don't know, Rebekah. It's common knowledge around here. I just never gave it any thought and yes, I could kick myself too for being an idiot, but I promise you, I didn't intentionally keep it from her either.

"Common knowledge? Really Damon? I wouldn't have known had Stefan not spilled the beans to me after she took off."

"That just proves my point. Stefan, Lexi and I are very close as you know. We took Stefan in when our parents died. He too, thought of our relationship as common knowledge or he would've warned me off of Elena for your sake. Please understand, I wouldn't intentionally hurt her again, not when I love.

"Well, I would've spilled the beans had I known. I just happened to mention to Stefan how close you and Lexi seem, not so much in a romantic sense, but you two just act like an old married couple as cliché as that sounds."

"We are very close, Rebekah. And yes, I love Lexi but I'm not IN love with her. I'm in love with Elena."

"What are you going to do?"

"Lexi and I signed our divorce papers earlier today. I don't know if I should wait for her to come home or if I should fly to London. I'm leaning towards the latter."

"What a clusterfuck," she remarks, running her fingers through her hair.

"It is indeed. Will you please help me find her?"

"Damon, she'll kill me."

"Please Rebekah. You're my only hope."

"Elena is like a sister, actually she is my sister for all intents and purposes plus she's my best friend. I don't want to betray her trust."

"Look Rebekah, I'm going to leave now. I need to see about booking a flight to London. I'll search every inch of that city if I have to but it would sure be a lot easier if you would help me out. But listen to me, I certainly don't want to cause anymore turmoil in her life so as much I want your help, I'll understand if you just can't. Thank you for talking with me," I tell her, picking up my water bottle and swallowing what's left in it. I give her a nod then excuse myself and walk out of their house.

Just as I'm about to slide into my car, she runs out of the house, stopping me in my tracks.

"I know she cares about you too, Damon. Can I have your cellphone number so I can text you or something with the address should I decide to trust you?"

Smiling tightly, I reach into my pocket, handing it to her. After we exchange numbers, I get into my car and drive off, hoping against hope that Rebekah will come through for me.

* * *

"Good luck, Damon," Lexi says, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I set my bag down and pull her into my arms, giving her a big hug.

"We're about to embark on a brave new world, ex Mrs. Salvatore."

"That we are. Take care and be safe. And Damon, you know I'll always treasure what we had and will continue to have together."

"Me too, Lexi. And to echo your words, you're not getting rid of me that easily."

"Alright enough with the mush, you two," Lee interjects, shaking his head albeit with a smile.

"Keep your fingers crossed," I whisper, pressing a kiss to her temple before walking off to my gate to await boarding the plane.

"Damon, wait!" I hear from behind. Stopping in my tracks I turn around, sighing when I see Stefan and Rebekah. Sucking in a breath, I walk back to give my brother a handshake and tell him to watch out for Lexi while I'm gone.

"I thought it might be important for you to know which hotel she's staying at," Rebekah says, interrupting Stefan and me.

"Yeah, that would make things easier," I agree, relaxing considerably knowing that this will help immensely.

"Look, Damon. I'm only doing this because I believe you're sincere in your feelings for her. However, the Mikaelson clan will rein hell down on you if you're not being honest with me.

"I love her, Rebekah. I thought maybe if I were to hang out at the Art House and keep my fingers crossed that just maybe I'd run into her."

Looking like she's warring with herself, she looks at Stefan and then back at me. When Stefan gives her hand a squeeze, she nods before facing me again.

"She's at this place."

Taking the piece of paper from her hand, I tell her thank you as sincerely as I can muster. After telling everyone goodbye one more time, I continue on to my gate, taking a seat while I wait for them to announce that we can board the plane. Fortunately it doesn't take that long and the next thing I know I'm settled in for the long flight overseas. Once we're in the air, I pull my hat down over my eyes and let fatigue pull me into sleep.

* * *

Elena:

"Atticus, thank you. They're beautiful," I gush, taking the bouquet of roses from his hands.

"Darling, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Atticus, this is my friend, Kol Mikaelson. Kol, Atticus Shane."

"Nice to meet you, Kol," he says, shaking his hand although he's looking at me curiously.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Shane. Oh he's a nice one, Elena," Kol teases, finally releasing his hand.

"Um.. am I interrupting something?"

"No Atticus, of course not, Kol was just leaving." With my hands on my hips, I give him the stink eye.

"Calm your pretty little head, love, I'm going. I'll see you later," he teases, waggling his eyebrows at me suggestively.

After practically shoving him out of my hotel room, I roll my eyes at his antics before walking over to Atticus.

"I'm sorry about Kol. He's incorrigible. His sister is my best friend, as such, the whole family has made me an honorary Mikaelson. He comes with the territory I guess," I laugh, shaking my head.

"He's a bit odd," he adds, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Yes, he is. He's a burr under my saddle for sure but I know his heart is in the right place."

Wanting to veer the conversation in a different direction, I tell him to have a seat while I put some water on my flowers. As soon as I finish, I join him, sitting on the opposite end of the couch. We talk about incidental things, pleasant but meaningless talk really. I know he wants to nudge me further about selling him the egg but I just can't make up my mind as to what I want to do. I know I want to keep it but another part of me thinks it should be in a museum for the world to enjoy. If I go that route, it'll be the Smithsonian that I donate it to. However, I'm not ready to discuss that with Atticus.

"So, Elena... Are you going to the exhibit opening tomorrow?"

"I am. I'm going to pretend to be a tourist. I want to watch people's reactions."

"Would you like to be my guest?"

"If I walked in on the arm of a multimillionaire playboy, I would draw attention to myself and I don't want to do that. I just want to blend in."

"Have you thought anymore about my offer?"

"I have but my answer is still the same, I just dont' know yet. I'm sorry, Atticus."

Although he tries to be discreet, I don't miss the way he squeezes the arm rest of the couch. I know he wants to get his greedy little fingers on my egg. He has been the consummate gentleman but I'm still not going to roll over because he gives me flowers and candies. I have a little more pride in myself than that. After several moments of thick silence, he glances at his watch, telling me he has another appointment that he needs to keep. Fine by me, I think to myself. Standing up, I walk him to the door. He presses a kiss to my cheek then tells me goodbye. I watch till his firm backside disappears around the corner. Just as I start to close the door, Kol pushes his way inside again.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yes, he has other plans."

"Why are you back here? I said you could stay one night."

"Darling, I know you didn't mean that."

"Yes, Kol, I did," I tell him, my stance firm with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Elena, love. You're not going to kick me out into the cold dark night are you?" he asks, pouting while pretending he's shivering.

Dropping my chin to my chest, I stand back and let him walk in. Without talking to him, I walk over to find the room service menu, dropping them on his lap.

"Order us something to eat would you? Then we're going to kick back and watch an old movie. And there will be no buts about it. Do you understand?"

"Oh most certainly," he teases, giving me a nudge with his shoulder.

"Kol, what am I going to do with you? How long are you staying anyway?"

"I told father that I would take care of you."

"I don't need taking care of. I'm a big girl. Now you can stay a couple of days but then I expect you to disappear."

"You don't mean that, sweetheart."

"Oh I do, Kol. I really do." Without giving him a moment to reply, I walk away, going into my room to change into something more comfortable.

* * *

With Kol by my side, the two of us casually walk into the Art House. Even though I want to blend in and disappear so to speak, Mr. McCarthy did let us come in through a different door so we wouldn't have to stand in line. I'm amazed how far the line is backed up to view the egg. It's really quite amazing.

"Kol, I expect you to behave yourself."

"Elena, Elena, why do you always feel the need to scold me?"

"Gee, I wonder."

"Please, darling. Be nice," he pouts, tilting his head just slightly.

"What am I going to do with you?" I utter to myself, unable to hold in a giggle.

"Come, let's go look at your egg." Nodding, I link my arm with his when he extends his elbow. We walk around the gallery, first viewing other Faberge treasures owned by this place. The man was really a premier artist. I can see why he was so renowned in Imperial Russia and why his works are so valuable to this day. We take our time, browsing through the many exhibits finally making our way to the room where the egg is displayed. I smile widely when I hear the oohs and ahs and praise for Mr. Faberge's craftsmanship.

"What do you think?" Mr McCarthy asks when he moves to stand beside me.

"It's amazing. The display is really beautiful."

"It needed to be. The egg is really priceless."

"It is indeed," I agree, watching as one after another takes their turn viewing my egg.

"Um, Elena..."

When I hear the nervousness in his voice, I turn to face him.

"What is it, Mr. McCarthy?"

"Have you thought anymore about Mr. Shane's offer?"

"Not you too! I told him that I hadn't made up my mind yet. I don't mean to be rude but this is a big decision. Please respect my wishes."

"Please do accept my apology. Mr. Shane has been calling me incessantly, hoping that maybe I would have some sway in your decision."

"Of course, I understand but he should know that he isn't winning any points with me."

"I like your spunk, Elena."

"Thank you," I start to say, stopping mid-sentence, stunned speechless when I see _his_ eyes boring into mine.

* * *

 _Thank you so much, Eva. Love you lots._

 _Thanks you all so very much for the reviews. They really do spur me to write more. 'Turn the Page' is coming along but I'm a critical part of it so right now, it's a little slower going. I'm also working on 'The Devil's Teeth' but it also has a rather complex plot._

 _Chapter title: 'Ever Since the World Began' by Survivor._

 _I did update 'Angels Fall' on Tuesday and 'Nothing Left to Fear' updated last Monday. Thank you all so much for your reviews on those stories. I really, really appreciate them._

 _Please do remember to click that little button._

 _Be safe and have a fabulous day. Thank you all again and we'll see you next time._


	16. Hard to Say I'm Sorry

_"Thank you," I start to say, stopping mid-sentence, stunned speechless when I see his eyes boring into mine._

Damon:

I watch as shock and then hurt and then anger wash over her beautiful face. Without saying another word to her companion, she walks away, trying to lose herself amidst the crowd.

Not wanting to lose sight of her, I hurry after, excusing myself repeatedly when I bump into strangers during my attempt to catch up. Looking to my left and then to my right, I'm just about to give up when my peripheral vision captures her slipping out through a side door. Wasting no time, somehow I manage to reach the door before it closes and locks. Slipping through, I catch a fleeting glimpse of her as she dodges around a corner. Breaking out into a run, I stop when I see elevator doors closing. I stop for a moment to watch which floor it stops when I hear another door close.

Thinking that maybe she took the stairs instead of the elevator, I run to the door, scrambling down, two stairs at a time. It's then that I see a glimpse of her hair. When she turns to look around, our eyes meet once more. Before I can take a step closer to her, she disappears through the door. Following her onto the first floor, I run to try to catch up with her. But as luck would have it, a delivery person with a cart full of cardboard boxes crosses my path, stopping me in my tracks.

Once I get around the obstacle, I run outside. Looking to my left and then to my right in hopes of seeing a glimpse of her running down the sidewalk or slipping into a taxi, I breathe a sigh of relief when I see her dodge into a department store approximately a half a block ahead of me. Breaking into a run, it's like I'm still in high school track because I have to twist left and then right to avoid knocking anyone over.

Desperate to reach her, I don't slow down till I reach the stores entrance. I curse loudly as soon as I step inside when I see that this store is four stories. Knowing that security will probably throw me out if I run around like a mad man, I take a moment to try to calm myself despite how frantic I feel on the inside. If nothing else, I can find her at her hotel but I'd rather she invited me to join her there. Finally I see her, looking down over the customers from the third from railing. Hoping she won't see me, I try to stay under the radar as it were, jumping into the elevator to reach her. By the time I reach that floor, she's vanished. Shaking my head, I spew a few colorful metaphors under my breath.

Just as I'm about ready to call it quits, I happen to notice her stepping out of a changing room. I back out of the way a bit so she won't see me. Holding my breath that she won't look this way, I stay still as a statue till she steps onto the escalator. As soon as she dips below the level of the floor, I make a mad dash jumping on before she reaches the ground floor. Once she steps off, she swiftly walks across the linoleum headed straight for the exit. I'm almost on top of her by the time she steps into the revolving door. I get into the one not directly behind her but the one after that, stepping on the sidewalk moments after she does.

She's only a few steps away when I reach out, grabbing onto her elbow, stopping her in her tracks.

"Elena, thank God," I whisper, unable to keep the reverence out of my voice.

"Damon?"

I can tell she's on the cusp of breaking down. Her eyes are wild and darting all over the place, looking for any escape route.

"Relax, Elena. I'm not going to hurt you," I say softly, tentatively stepping closer. I know she'll run like a scared rabbit if I don't play my cards right.

Sensing she's ready to bolt, I step back just enough to give her some breathing room. Sensing that's she about to spiral, I take in a deep breath, hoping that this tact will work. I just want to be able to explain everything to her.

With my eyes fixed on hers, I bow theatrically. "Please, mam, allow me to introduce myself. Perhaps you've heard of me, my name is Damien Swain."

Her eyes widen to the size of saucers when I close the distance between us.

"Um...," she burbles, seemingly rendered speechless.

"Mam, will you allow me to accompany you to your destination? I hear there's an exhibit at the Art House that is of particular interest to you. And as a fearless archeologist, it does pique my interest as well."

"Damien?"

"Yes, mam, Damien Swain at your service," I tell her, bowing my head again.

"What the...," she starts to say when suddenly we're interrupted.

"Elena? I've been looking all over for you."

"I'm sorry, Kol. I needed some fresh air."

"Are you ready to go back and who is this guy?"

"This is D.."

"Damien Swain at your service, and who might you be?" I ask, feeling the big green monster beginning to consume me.

"Who?" he asks, his eyes darting from Elena to me and then back to Elena.

"I told you my name is Damien Swain. Now if you don't mind, the lady and I are going to go to view the Faberge egg."

"The hell you are!? She's my companion for the day."

Feeling protective, I get as close to him as possible, trying to stare him down. It's then that Elena's shock seems to have worn off.

"Yes, Mr. Swain or whatever you call yourself, I'm with Kol," she snaps. Taking his hand in hers, the two of them walk away. Although I'm upset that he had to interrupt our moment, I'm not about to give up on the woman I love. I don't know who the jerk is but I intend to find out. Knowing there's no use to try to accost her anymore today, I flag a taxi to take me over to her hotel. Hoping they have room at the inn so to speak, I pay the cab driver and walk inside. I owe Rebekah big time for telling me where Elena is staying while she's here in London.

Once I check into a room, I decide to go downstairs to the restaurant. After ordering something to eat, I pull out my cellphone to see if I have any messages. Smiling when I scroll through the list, I click on Lexi's icon, hoping she'll answer.

"Damon?"

"Hey Lex."

"It's midnight here, why are you calling so late?"

"I just needed to hear a friendly voice."

"Damon?! No luck with her yet?"

"I did see her. I think she was this close to letting me talk to her when some guy interrupted us. She called him Kol."

"That's probably Nik's little brother. Stefan and Rebekah have been inseparable so I'll ask her about Kol tomorrow."

"Thanks Lex. Have you talked to our lawyer yet about when our divorce will be finalized?"

"It's going to take a few months, Damon."

"That's okay, Lexi. As long as the ball is in motion, I can only hope that'll mean something to her. I just need to be able to talk to her, you know, explain things."

"She's probably in shock that you're there. I know impulse control isn't one of your greatest virtues, however, she probably needs a little time to sort out the fact that you followed her to London."

"I know, you're right. I'll let you get some rest now. Thanks Lex, I really appreciate it that you're in my corner."

"Damon, we've known each other forever. If we had parted badly, I wouldn't be here. Go get your girl now."

"I intend to do just that. I'll be in touch. Goodnight now."

"Goodnight," she says just as the phone clicks off.

* * *

After spending a restless night, I get up, dress and go downstairs to get some coffee and something to eat. I smile at the hostess when she leads me to a table. Just as I start to open the newspaper, I hear her voice. Looking around, I see her, this time in the company of that unscrupulous cad, Atticus Shane.

" _Salvatore, Lexi, how are you?" he asks, raising his champagne flute to his lips._

 _"What the hell are you doing here, Atticus?" I sneer, pulling Lexi closer to me._

 _"Why wouldn't I be here? I mean, aren't you supposed to be nice to prospective benefactors?"_

 _"I want nothing to do with you or your money. I'd rather wash dishes than have any association with your ill begotten funds."_

 _"If I were you, I'd rethink your hostility. I can ruin you, Salvatore."_

 _"Give it your best shot," I snap, pulling Lexi along with me when I put some distance between us and him._

 _"That man is so maddening," Lexi snaps, grabbing a glass of champagne from a passing waiters tray._

 _"I've hated him since Tillie."_

 _"Me too, Damon. She was a good person but she fell for his spiel hook, line and sinker."_

 _"I tried to warn her that he was nefarious at best but she was already in too deep."_

 _"Her death was just too convenient you know, slipping on loose gravel and going over a cliff?" I utter, shaking my head in disgust._

 _"It was very tragic."_

 _I still don't believe that it was just an accident. He got all of her millions when she died. She was a good woman and deserved better than him."_

 _"I know, Damon. If he was responsible, some day he'll pay whether it's in this world or the next."_

Unable to contain myself, I stand up, wanting nothing more than to rescue her but I'm really in no position right now to lecture her about who she can and cannot keep company with. Deflated, I sit back down, hoping that I can overhear a little of their conversation. Lifting my coffee cup to my mouth, I nearly inhale it when the Kol guy from yesterday, plops down opposite of me in my booth.

"Excuse me?"

"Dr. Salvatore or shall we say, Damien Swain, we haven't been formally introduced yet. I'm Kol Mikaelson."

"I know who you are. What do you want?"

"I want you to leave Elena alone. She doesn't want you here."

"Did she ask you to talk to me?"

"No, she did not. However, I know it's what she wants."

"Again, did she tell you that?"

"No."

"Until I hear it from her lips, I'm not going anywhere until I have a few words with her."

"Dr. Salvatore, are you really that thick? She wants nothing to do with you."

"And how do you know that? You have admitted that she hasn't discussed our relationship with you. And frankly, it's none of your business, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Now you listen to me, Dr. Salvatore.. you leave her alone or you'll have me to answer to. I know some not so nice people so if you'd like to face them instead of me, I suggest you do as you're told."

"Threaten me all you want, I'm not leaving until she tells me to leave."

Although he doesn't say another word, he levels me with one of those if looks could kill stares. Not backing down, I stare right back at him. I love Elena too much to let him intimidate me. What kind of a man would I be if I ran off with my tail between my legs at the slightest provocation? I have no idea if he's telling the truth about people he knows. After he stalks off, I look around, dismayed to see that Elena and Shane are no longer in sight.

* * *

Hoping that maybe her destination is the Art House, I ask for my tab, pay the bill and dash out of the hotel to flag a cab. As soon as we arrive, I toss some cash to the driver and hurry to the entrance, disgruntled by the long line of people presumably waiting their turns to view Elena's egg.

Knowing that it's my only chance of catching another glimpse of her, I blow out a breath and get in line like the dutiful guy that I am. Slowly but surely we move forward till I finally step into the building. I glance to my left and to my right but unfortunately, I don't see her anywhere. Perhaps she's in the viewing room. I can only hope.

It takes another half hour before I finally get into the room that houses the impressive egg display. Once I get close enough to it, it dawns on me that I actually had something that's worth millions of dollars in my hands. Fortune and glory indeed, I think to myself. As soon as I'm right in front of it, I raise my hand to the shatter proof glass case, admiring the artistry of it. I'm still astounded because it's incomprehensible that she actually found a genuine Faberge Imperial Egg. From what I've read, seven of the eggs are still missing. No one can say whether they're held privately or if they were destroyed when the Bolsheviks overran Russia.

When I feel a nudge, I move, knowing that others are waiting to view the treasure. As soon as I'm away from the viewing area, I do a complete circle with my body, keeping my fingers crossed that I'll catch a glimpse of her. Someone must be watching over me because just as I'm being pushed forward, I see her slip through a side door, seemingly unaware of my presence. As quickly as I can, I slip through that door as well, praying that I catch up to her. I catch sight of her just as she starts to turn a corner.

"Elena, wait," I yell, jogging after her. I breathe a huge sigh of relief when she stops to wait for me.

"Damon, what are you doing here? And please just be honest with me."

"I came after you, Elena. I love you."

Shaking her head back and forth, she nearly takes me out at the knees when I see her eyes beginning to gloss over. Knowing that I put those tears there kills me nearly levels me. Sucking in a breath, I step a little bit closer while still giving her some breathing room.

"I know why you ran away, Elena, and I understand completely."

"Damon, I can't. It's over."

"Please, Elena. I'm begging you. If you'll just let me explain, I'll tell you everything you want to know. I promise."

"I... I.. I don't know what else there is to say."

"Just give me an hour, just one hour. I came across the ocean to find you, Elena. Please give me just sixty minutes of your time. And then if you still want me to leave, I'll pack my things and go back to Montana. You have my word."

The struggle in her eyes is evident. It's like a part of her wants to hear me out while the other part wants me to walk in a westerly direction till my hat floats. Finally her shoulders sag. I hold my breath as I wait for her to answer.

"You have one hour. Do you know my room number?"

"Wh... why?"

"Don't deny it, Damon. I know Rebekah gave you a heads up as to which hotel I was staying at. Why haven't you knocked on my door?"

"I didn't want to knock on your door till you invited me to. Please don't be angry with Rebekah. I practically got down on bended knee, begging for her help."

Shaking her head back and forth, she tries but is unable to keep the hint of a grin off of her beautiful face.

"Come to my room this evening around eight. I'll make sure Kol is gone."

"Speaking of your little bodyguard, he warned me away from you this morning."

"You're not serious?"

"I am but don't be angry with him either. He's just trying to protect you. I understand, Elena. I really do."

"Elena, are you coming?" I hear, turning around to see who it is.

"Salvatore?"

"Atticus?" I snap, unable to keep the scorn out of my voice.

"Is he bothering you, Elena? I'll have Mr. McCarthy throw him out if he's giving you any grief."

"No, Atticus, Damon is an acquaintance of mine. Why don't you and I go back to Mr. McCarthy's office?"

"Of course," he responds, raising his eyebrows at me gloatingly. Tightening my lips, I bite my tongue to keep from saying anything that might cause Elena to change her mind. I watch as he extends his elbow, allowing her to link her arm with his. My anger at him rising exponentially with each step she takes away from me.

* * *

Even though I know that I'm probably pushing my luck, I run into Harrods to buy her the fanciest caramel apple that they have in their display box. It's a huge apple dipped in white chocolate, caramel, mini white and milk chocolate chips and drizzled with more caramel. My taste buds are already watering. I also buy her a bouquet of Calla lilies. And because I know that she loves cosmetics, I get her a gift certificate to Harrods so she can come and browse at the cosmetics counters. There's a whole floor full of makeup. She'll be in heaven when she sees it if she hasn't already.

With my heart in my stomach, I raise my hand to rap on her door. Seconds pass like hours as I wait anxiously for her to answer the door. Looking down at my feet, I startle when I hear the door open. I swallow thickly when I see her. She's so beautiful in jeans and a white v neck tee shirt and chucks. Without uttering a word, she steps aside so I can step over the threshold and into her room.

"These are for you," I explain, handing her the apple and the calla lilies.

"Thank you, they're beautiful. You shouldn't have."

"I wanted to."

"Have a seat, I'm going to go put these in something."

"Sure." Taking a deep breath, I walk into the living room part of her suite, taking a seat on the couch. Hearing her footsteps, I look up just as she sits on the opposite end of the couch.

"If you think that I'm going to continue to play the fool or be your mistress, you have another thing coming."

"Elena, no..," I start to say, stopped mid-thought when she interrupts my rambling.

"Start talking."

Nodding, I look at her, my stomach twisting because I know she's only hurting because of my idiocy. Sucking a deep shuddering breath into my lungs, I know I need to make this good and sincere because I know she won't give me another chance.

"Elena, you need to know that I love you more than I thought was humanly possible. And yes, I love the real Elena. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you about Lexi. Honestly, it wasn't a secret. And I know that's no excuse but it's the truth. Everyone knew that our marriage wasn't conventional by any means. Yes, at one time in my life, I was very much in love with Lexi. We married when we were barely out of high school. We thought that she was pregnant so we eloped. It turned out to be a false alarm but we did love each other. At first, we were very happy. Two, maybe three years later, somewhere along the way, we fell out of love with each other. There weren't any knock down, drag out fights or bad words, it just happened. We realized we worked out so much better as best friends rather than husband and wife. It was then that we started dating others but for whatever reason, we just never bothered to file for divorce. We still share the same house, separate bedrooms of course. Stefan lives with us too. She's happily dating a guy named Lee and I fell irrevocably in love with you."

Sighing, I drop my eyes for a moment. But when I look up, her body is shuddering and her eyes are closed.

"Elena?"

She doesn't respond to me, it's like she's lost somewhere in her past. Reaching over, I lay my hand on her thigh and give it a squeeze, hoping to bring her back to the here and now. That seems to do the trick because when she looks at me again, recognition dawns on her beautiful face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she mumbles, her face blooming red.

"Don't be embarrassed, Elena. You told me that you had a rough childhood."

"I don't want to talk about me. You were saying?"

Nodding, I reach into my pocket, pulling out the envelope. Although anxious as get out, I manage to keep my hand steady when I offer it to her.

"These are our divorce papers, Elena. You're the only girl I've ever cared for enough for to take this step. I want to be with you. Being with Lexi was a blast but I would give it all up to be your husband, your partner, the father of your kids. I love you and I will love you until I take my last breath on this Earth."

Her eyes widen to the size of saucers when she takes the envelope from my hand.

"Go on, open it."

She pulls her lower lip between her teeth before unfolding the papers so she can see for herself that they're legitimate.

"Damon, why didn't you just tell me?"

"I have no excuses, Elena, other than the fact that it was common knowledge in town, on campus, everywhere. I'm so, so sorry." With my eyes on hers, I slide over close enough so our legs our touching. Feeling the familiar sparks, I lean over to press a kiss to her cheek. As much as I'd love to take her to bed, I instinctively know that sex will have to wait till a time and place of her choosing. I'll wait forever if I have to.

"I need to think about this, Damon. But thank you for being honest with me."

"Of course. Do you want me to leave now?"

"Yes, I have to do some soul searching. I hope you understand."

"I do." Standing up, I suck in a breath when she stands up too, following me to the door. When I reach it, I turn around to face her. Using my hand, I push a strand of her hair behind her ear then lean forward to drop a kiss to her forehead. After whispering goodnight, I walk out of the door, closing my eyes when I hear the lock click.

* * *

"Come in, Damon," she says to me, stepping aside to let me pass.

"Elena, how are you?"

"I'm still a little stunned by your revelations truth be told. I did talk to Rebekah though. She confirmed everything you told me."

"Do you believe her?"

"Yes, she wouldn't lie to me about something this important. The only time that she has ever lied to me is when she thought she needed to protect me against something or other."

"I'll have to remember to thank her when I get home."

"Although I'd like to speak to your wife, I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt here."

"Thank you, Elena," I blurt out, releasing a breath of air that I didn't realize I was holding.

"Would she be willing to talk to me?"

"Yes, of course, Elena. She's the one who convinced me to fly to London to 'get my girl', her words. She knows that I'm in love with you."

Nodding her head, she's unable to keep a smile from forming on her lips.

"Can I ask you something?"

Looking confused, she shakes her head up and down.

"There's another fundraiser in New York that I'm supposed to attend. It's this coming Saturday. Nik and Caroline should be there too. Since you're so close to the whole Mikaelson Clan, you must be acquainted with them. They've been good friends with Lexi and me for a couple of years now."

"Yes, Caroline is a hoot. I like her a lot."

"That she is," I chuckle, shuffling my feet to move just a little closer to her.

"I just figured that if you'd agree to accompany me, we could make a stop in New York on the way home. The egg display is over the day after tomorrow right?"

"Yes, the egg show concludes Friday. And yes, I'll join for the fundraiser. I actually knew about that too. Anytime there's a Mikaelson affair such as this, Rebekah and I are usually expected to attend."

Nodding, I take a breath and ask the million dollar question. "Have you made any decision about selling it?"

"I know you wanted cash to fund your excavations, Damon. But I haven't decided whether or not I'm going to sell it yet."

"It's yours, Elena, you found it. I'm okay with whatever you choose to do."

"Thank you."

"We should probably make arrangements to fly out of here but then I'd really like to spend the day with you."

"I'd like that too," she agrees.

Wasting no time, I close the distance between us, pull her into my arms, finally kissing her as if she's the only woman on earth.

* * *

Elena:

As soon as we board the plane, Damon let's me take the window seat. As soon as the plane starts to taxi to the runway, I shudder. I just hate take off.

"You okay?" he asks, lacing his fingers with mine.

"Yeah," I utter, holding onto both his hand and my purse with an iron grip.

Once we're at cruising speed, I finally release his hand but keep my egg tucked closely against me. I know I'm a little OCD about it but it's priceless not only in a monetary sense but also in an emotional sense for me. It has so much history attached to it. The Russian royal family was slaughtered by the Bolsheviks which ushered in a communistic society, causing millions of deaths in the twentieth century, not only in Russia but throughout Europe and Asia. With my mind distracted, I barely hear Damon when he whispers something in my ear.

"What did you say?"

"I said, no one is going to take it from you here. And besides, they'd have to go through me to get to you," he explains, teasingly tilting his head.

"I know," I agree with a wide yawn.

"Why don't you take a nap? I'll keep my eye on it."

Nodding, I close my eyes and not long after, I'm dreaming of my egg and what it must've been like when Mr. Faberge presented it to the Dowager Empress Marie Feodorovna.

* * *

"Wow, you look stunning if it wasn't patently obvious," he says, leaning in to press a kiss to my cheek.

"Come in."

Smiling, he walks inside a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"What are those for?"

"A beautiful lady such as yourself needs flowers."

"Seriously Damon," I laugh, leaning in to drop a kiss to his lips.

"I talked to Lexi a little while okay. She's more than happy to meet with you when we get home. She's really hoping that the two of you can become close friends. Personally, I would love nothing more than that. She will always be a part of my life and I hope you'll grow to care for her as much as I do."

"I hope so too, Damon. I'm anxious to get to know the Lexi that you know."

"But please never doubt how much I love you, Elena Gilbert. You're the most important person in my life."

"Damon... are we ready to go?"

"Yeah," he says, holding out his arm for me to latch onto.

I lock my hotel room door, pulling it closed behind me. With our arms linked, we walk to the elevator, stepping inside once the doors open. Once we get to the main floor, we walk into the ballroom to attend the get together. After sharing a look with Damon, we walk inside, smiles on both of our faces. As we meander our way through the crowd, Damon grabs each of us a glass full of champagne. Taking a sip, my taste buds burst because it's quite good.

"Damon, Elena, it's so good to see you." Without wasting any time, she gives us both a hug.

"How are you, Caroline?"

"Very good, can't you tell?" she smirks, rubbing her hand over her bump.

"Congratulations. This is wonderful news," Damon says, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Where's Nick?"

"He was talking to Mikael. He'll be around soon, Elena."

"Do you have any idea where our seats are?"

"I do indeed. Come, you'll be sitting with me and Nick."

Lacing his fingers with mine, Damon pulls me along gently as we follow Caroline to our table.

"Damon, Elena, how are you?" Nick asks, jumping up to give me a hug and shake Damon's hand.

"We're good, Nick. But you know how I feel about these fancy affairs."

"I do. Is that why you have the lovely Elena on your arm?"

"It is."

"Um, how is Lexi?" Nicks asks, looking a little sheepish when his eyes meet mine.

"She's good, Nick. She's excited to get to know Elena better."

"Glad to hear it. Lexi is a good person, Elena. You'll like her."

"That's what everyone tells me."

"It's true though, Elena. She's a genuinely nice person. Of course, what she ever saw in Damon, I'll never know?" Caroline laughs, giving Damon a wink.

Just as Damon is about to respond, the MC steps to the microphone to introduce Mikael. As head of the Mikaelson empire, he has his hands in a wide variety of endeavors. He's the top dog on the Manhattan Historical Society, as such they hold these benefits to raise money. He is also the founder and CEO of Mikaelson Publishing. I wasn't aware of his interest in antiquities till the first time I attended one of his soirees.

After we listen to a couple of speakers, Damon takes his turn, telling the gathering about the turtle that he and Dr. Branson unearthed. He also mentions that they have plans to go back to South Dakota, hoping to unearth more dinosaurs in the Hell Creek Formation. When he finishes, I clap wildly, excited about the standing ovation that the crowd is giving him. He leaves the podium and takes his seat beside me again. As soon as the music starts, he asks me to dance.

We sway to the music, my head on his shoulder as he leads us around the room. In this moment there's nowhere else I'd rather be. I stop short when I feel a tapping on my shoulder.

"Atticus?"

"Hello Elena. I was wondering if you'd have a dance with me? I thought perhaps we could talk about the disposition of the egg."

I sense that there's some bad blood between Damon and Atticus but I have no idea what the hostility extends from. Although Damon hasn't said anything, I just have a feeling that maybe these two have an unsavory past? I turn to face Damon, pressing a wisp of a kiss to his lips.

"Trust me," I whisper.

Nodding, he walks back to our table while Atticus takes my hand, pulling me farther out onto the dance floor. We move around the room as we dance.

"So you and Salvatore?" he asks, rolling his eyes.

"Why do you care?"

"I want that egg, Elena."

Pulling back, I raise my eyebrows at him. After stepping back into his arms, I whisper, "Well, it's a good thing you're here because I have made my decision."

* * *

 _Thank you so much, Eva. Love and lots of big hugs._

 _Also a big thanks to all of you for taking the time to read and review. It only takes a couple of seconds to write a word or a sentence and they mean so much to me._

 _Chapter title: "Hard to Say I'm Sorry' by Chicago._

 _I did post the first chapter of 'Turn the Page'. More will post when I turn the lights out on this and 'Angels Fall' However, there are still a handful of chapters left to post for both of them. Please give those stories a read too. Also 'Nothing Left to Fear' just updated._

 _I have to run up to the hospital to get checked off on the annual skills fair. Nursing stuff, crash cart, pca, wound care, transfusions, things like that. I'll read it over last night for grammar mistakes and I'll read it over again when I get home and correct any that I may find. So please forgive me if you find any._

 _As always, I hope you have a safe and wonderful day. Please remember to click that review button and we'll see you next time._


	17. Money Talks

Damon:

"You ready?" I ask, stepping into her house.

"Yeah, I just have to put my boots on." After dropping a quick peck to my lips, she walks barefoot into the living room.

"Is Lexi going to meet us out there?"

"Yes, Elena, she is. I can't tell you how happy it makes me that you and Lex are now friends."

"She's an easy person to like."

"That she is. Stefan left with her to go to the site. They'll be waiting for us when we get there."

"That means Rebekah will be heading out there too."

"It does indeed."

"She left about an hour ago but didn't tell me where she was going. I've never seen her so taken with a guy. What is it about you Salvatore men?" she teases, giving me a wink.

Picking up her boots, she walks over to the couch, sitting down so she can slide into them. Feeling a shiver, I walk over, dropping onto the couch beside her. When she looks up, I palm her cheeks and pull her lips to mine. Feeling a shiver, I deepen the kiss, tilting her head as I do so I can prolong it.

"You're so beautiful, Elena. I love you."

"I love you too, Damon. Now let me put my boots on so we can go. I'm anxious to spend some time with Lucifer."

"Not you too. Lexi practically orgasms when she sees him."

"Damon!?" she squeals, pretending to be scandalized. After giving me a shove, she stands up, beckoning for me to follow her outside. Who am I kidding? I'd follow her anywhere.

"Is this all you have for luggage?" I ask, looking down at the one bag.

"Yeah, I have my computer and a few changes of clothing."

"I hate to break it to you sweetheart but there's no wifi where we're headed.

"That's okay. I don't need internet to work on my book."

"More Damien Swain?" I query, raising an eyebrow.

"You know it," she laughs.

Rolling my eyes, I pick up her bag and follow her outside. Once she makes sure her front door is locked, we walk to the car, side by side. As soon as we're both buckled up, I gun the engine and drive.

"Can you stop at a gas station so I can run in and get an energy drink or a coffee or something?" she asks, yawning.

"Didn't you sleep last night?"

"I did but I got up early this morning because I have a date with this smug archeologist who thinks he's all that."

"And just who might that be?"

"No idea," she chuckles, shrugging her shoulders.

Smiling, I reach over to give her thigh a squeeze. When we find a gas station, I pull in and park the car. Jumping out, I run around to open the door for her, extending my hand to help her out of the car. As soon as she's standing, I lace my fingers with hers, the two of us walking hand in hand inside so we can get something to drink. She browses around a few minutes before grabbing each of us both a Diet Coke and an energy drink. After paying for our purchases, we get back in the car, not stopping again till we reach the dig site.

"Elena, you're here," Lexi yells, running over and pulling Elena into a hug.

"Hi Lexi."

"I'm so glad you could join us. But you had to bring this big oaf along?" she teases, giving me a wink.

"I'm sure I don't know who you're talking about, Lex."

Using her hands in a gimme, gimme motion, I walk over and pull her into my arms, giving her a hug. After dropping a kiss to the crown of her head, I let her go to wrap an arm around Elena's shoulders pulling her next to me.

"I'm really happy that you two have become good friends."

"I'm happy too, Damon," Elena agrees, smiling widely first at me and then at Lexi.

"Well don't leave me out, I'm really happy that we're friends now too. But enough with the mush. Come on, Elena. Let's go spend some time with Lucifer," Lexi says, extending her hand to Elena. The two of them link arms and walk off, disappearing when the trail takes a downward slope.

"Damon?"

"Hey Stef, where's Rebekah?"

"She's getting dressed. Did Elena join you?"

"Yeah, she and Lexi just took off to go to the turtle site."

"I'm going to join them. Talk to you later, Stefan," I tell him, smiling when he turns around to go back to his tent when Rebekah yells for him. I shake my head when he runs not walks back his tent. I really hope my baby bro is being careful. I know he's old enough but I don't know if he wants any little Salvatore's running around just yet. Picking up a bottle of water, I walk down the path, stopping in my tracks when I see my girls rolling on the ground with laughter. The sight really warms my heart.

The day after we came home from New York City, I picked Elena up and brought her over to our house so she could spend some time getting to know Lexi. I couldn't have been happier. Given the circumstances, Elena's initial hesitance was completely understandable. Both Lexi and I expected it to be honest. Lexi took Elena by the hand, shooed me out of the house and ever since the two of them are as thick as thieves. They shop, drink and eat together. Lexi has gone to a couple of her book signings, even making her privy to some of my indiosyncrasies, allowing her to incorporate them into her Damien Swain character. As much as that ruffled my feathers, I really couldn't be angry at either one of them.

"You two are having too much fun? What gives?"

"Lexi was just telling me about the time you were walking in a meadow and just disappeared."

"I didn't find that so funny, Lexi. I fell into a hole."

"I know but it was the way that one second you were there, the next you were gone. I couldn't stop laughing. Oh Elena, he was all bent out of shape because Ric and I were laughing so hard our stomachs hurt."

"They were too busy busting at my expense that neither bothered to help me out of the hole," I pout, pretending to be disgruntled over being laughed at.

"Poor baby," Lexi teases, sticking her lower lip out at me.

Feigning indignation, I put my arms on my hips and glare at her till I can't keep a straight face anymore and burst out laughing myself. Shaking my head, I walk over, offer them each a hand to pull them up. As soon as they're on they're feet, I drop a kiss to Elena's lips before turning to look at Lucifer.

"We should be able to free him pretty soon. Um, Lex, have you shown Elena the cave we found?"

"No, that's a great idea. Come on, Elena," Lexi shouts, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the path and away from me. Laughing, I pick up my pic and brush and carefully start working on the fossil.

* * *

An hour later, the two of them still haven't returned so I set down my tools and take off, heading towards the cave. As I get closer, I don't hear anything. Seeing the ladder is in place, I go down into the hole but I have no flashlight on me so I can't go very far. I yell their names but they don't respond so I climb back up and out of the cave. Feeling a little anxious, I cup my mouth with my hands and yell their names.

"Over here, Damon," I hear Elena yell back. Her voice is faint so they're some distance away.

"Which direction from the cave?"

"Walk west," Lexi yells back.

Blowing out a breath of air, I start walking west till I come upon them, kneeling in the dirt and brush.

"What is it?"

"Damon, Elena found a portion of a T Rex skull," Lexi gushes. Elena raises her eyes to mine, her smile as wide as her face. Quickly I rush over to her, looking at the find.

"Way to go, Elena," I screech, giving her a high five.

Dropping to my knees beside her, I run my hand along the eye socket and over the teeth. Only a small part of the skull is visible. We'll have to excavate to see if anymore of the skeleton exists to be uncovered.

"How did you find it?"

"We just decided to walk a little ways. I just happened to glance over here and I saw the discoloration in the rock. As soon as we got to this spot, Lexi recognized it immediately as a T Rex.

"I'm in awe, Elena."

"We need to get some equipment out here. And since we have no tools with us, let's go back to camp. It's starting to get dark anyway."

Extending one arm for each, they latch on. And then the three of us go back to camp, giddy and full of excitement about what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

As soon as we get back to camp, Lee is just arriving to spend a couple of days with Lex. She squeals and runs towards him. Elena and I follow behind, greeting Lee and chit chatting for a little while. Afterwards, Elena and I go back to our tent to clean up and change clothes. As soon as we finish, I pull her into a smoldering kiss before taking her hand and pulling her out of the tent.

I have cooking duty today so we're going to have burgers and hot dogs on the grill. We have a refrigerated mess truck that's cooled with a generator so we have fresh food to eat when we're on location. Once I get started, the girls, including Lexi and Elena start to chop onions and slice tomatoes along with peeling potatoes.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I was just imagining all the ways that I'd like to ravage you when I get you alone."

"Do tell..."

"Elena, if I tell, my pants will get uncomfortably tight if you get my drift? But know this, Elena, I want it to be right. We've been teasing each other for days now and if you believe nothing else, believe this, if you're not ready to go there just yet, I fully understand. I want our second 'first' time to be special."

"It will be special. And yes, I want you too," she whispers, her hand cupping my ear.

Feeling a shiver, I drop a quick kiss to her lips.

"I can't wait till the sun goes down," she teases. After giving me a lascivious wink, she gives my backside a squeeze before sashaying back to help Lexi and the others. Her pert little ass shimmies from side to side sending a shiver of lust up my spine, enough to make my dick harden. Looking around, I discreetly rearrange my pants. Although everyone here knows that I'm totally and irrevocably in love with Elena. I guess I'm not discreet enough because when I look up, Stefan is smiling knowingly at me. Rebekah was here but at her father's insistence, she had to fly to New York for a Mikaelson Corporation stockholders meeting. She's due back in a couple of days. Stefan is literally counting the hours.

Once the food is ready, we all gather around the fire pit to eat and keep warm. We've very diligent about making sure the fire is out when we all retire for the night. The last thing we'd want is to start a brush fire. Before we know it, darkness descends on the camp. Wanting to keep my promise, I want to get Elena back to our tent as quickly as humanly possible but Lee decides that tonight of all nights we need to sit around the campfire and tell ghost stories. When I roll my eyes at the suggestion, Elena elbows one side of my ribcage while Lexi elbows the other.

"Really?" I grumble, turning my head slightly to face Lexi.

"Behave yourself," she warns playfully, giving me a wink. Since she has an interest in the paranormal, she goes first.

 _In 1975, the Lutz's moved into the home at 112 Ocean Avenue, having purchased it at a discounted price. The home previously belonged to the DeFeo family. Ronald DeFeo was convicted in 1974 of killing his parents and four siblings in the home in Amityville, New York. Ronnie didn't use a silencer and there was no sign of struggle inside of the house, leaving investigators puzzled. The Lutz family lived there for less than a month. During that month, voices were heard around the house. Their daughter developed an imaginary friendship with a red-eyed pig she called Jodie. Swarms of flies filled the home. There was banging on the walls and furniture was said to move on its own._

 _Paranormal investigators were called in and they also reported encountering paranormal phenomena. The man said that he was pushed to the floor of the basement by an unknown force. The house still stands today, although recent owners deny that the place is haunted, there has been a best selling book and theatrical films based on the Lutz's story, most notably the 'Amityville Horror'._

It's well over an hour before I've finally had enough. Without saying a word, I grab Elena's hand. As soon as we're under the cover of darkness, I throw her over my shoulder and run the rest of the way back to our tent. Once inside, I waste no time divesting myself of my clothes. Now that I'm standing here in all of my naked glory, I close the distance between the two of reach, pulling her in for a heady kiss.

"Damon, people will hear us."

"That didn't seem to be a concern when you were swinging that tight little ass of yours from side to side, teasing me all afternoon," I put forth, raising one eyebrow at her.

"True," she laughs.

"I want you," I growl in her ear. Taking ahold of the hem of her shirt, I lift it over her head. Tossing that aside, I raise her camisole, revealing her perfectly shaped breasts to my eyes for the first time in a very long time. Leaning forward, I capture one and then the other in my mouth, paying each due homage before pulling away, my saliva against her skin creating a vacuum causing a wet plopping sound. Stooping down, I gently put my thumbs in her waistbands, pulling her panties and shorts down her long svelte legs, I don't stand up till she daintily steps out of them. Before standing back up, I press a kiss to each one of her thighs, breathing in her unique scent.

"I love you so much," I whisper reverently. As soon as I'm upright, I lift her bridal style and carry her over to our air mattress. She deserves better than a tent but we both want and need to reconnect on this level.

"I love you too." Cupping my cheeks with her palms, she pulls my lips to hers, teasing me with her tongue until I open my mouth, letting her in. Our tongues duel it out till I feel her hand begin to stroke my length. Unable to contain my needy moan, I break our connection and roll onto my back, letting her do with me as she pleases. And when she lowers her mouth over me, I nearly come off of the mattress. The feeling of being engulfed by her hot, moist mouth is without words. Sinfully using her tongue to explore the slit, she has me writhing in ecstasy literally in moments. Just as I try to pull her away, I erupt like a rocket, spilling my release in her mouth. As soon as my chest stops heaving allowing me to speak, I tell her that I'm sorry.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, I wanted to taste you," she admits, waggling her brows suggestively. After pressing a kiss to the tip, she crawls up my body, latching on my lips so I can taste myself. Somewhere I find the strength to roll us over so she's underneath while I take my place between her legs. Turning to my side so I can have access to her center, I use my thumb to stroke her clit while sinking my middle finger into her core. Shameless riding it, she moans and groans and squirms while I work her into a feverish pitch. Moments later, she comes with a cry, her body convulsing as her release washes over her.

As soon as she's coherent, I find my home between her legs again, sliding inside when her eyes meet mine. Dropping my forehead against hers, I struggle to maintain my composure. The feeling of being shrouded by her walls is indescribable. Swallowing thickly, I pull out then thrust back in establishing the give and take of a rhythm that's uniquely us. Unable to get enough of this woman, I piston my hips to meet hers, the only sound in our tent is that of our sweat dampened flesh slapping together carnally. Soon moans and whimpers and grunts and growls add to the symphony of our love making. Working hard, I want to make her come again. Sucking in a shuddering gasp of air, I pull out and help her onto her hands and knees, slamming back inside as soon I anchor my hands on her hips. Her groans of more and harder stir my insides as I work to hit her front wall with each forward thrust of my hips. Chill bumps erupt on both of us. Seconds later, Elena stiffens for a few seconds before she starts to quiver and shake chaotically, my name on her lips when she reaches her rapture

Feeling her walls squeezing my length sends me catapulting across time and space before I topple headfirst into the sweetest release that I have ever felt. Unable to keep myself upright, I collapse on top of her. My body is shuddering and trembling uncontrollably, almost scarily so. When I can finally breathe, I raise my head. Although my eyes are still hazy, I drop my lips to hers in languid kiss before rolling off of her. Without wasting another moment, I wrap her in my arms and close my eyes. After telling her over and over how much I love her, we both succumb to the darkness, drifting off to sleep moments later.

* * *

The next morning, I pull my jeans on and stumble out of the tent, hoping that someone has started the coffee. Elena is still blissfully asleep. Although I reach up to cover my mouth when I yawn, I can't help the smile that forms on my face when I remember last night. Feeling a shiver, I force myself to walk over to the mess tent to grab a cup. Fortunately a couple of my students saw fit to get breakfast started.

"Good morning, Damon," Lexi grins when she steps beside me.

"Morning. Did you sleep good?"

"Apparently not as good as you and Elena. You had a quite a workout judging by the sounds I heard," she teases, giving me a knowing smile.

"I did indeed, Lex. What about you?"

"I had a pretty good night myself."

Just as I get ready to walk into the tent with Lex, Elena joins us. After pressing a kiss to my lips, the three of go inside to get some breakfast. Lee joins us not long after we sit down to eat. When I stand up to get second helpings, Stefan walks in, Rebekah in tow.

"Rebekah, you're home. How did you get back here so soon?" Elena squeals, running over to give her best friend a hug.

"Stefan picked me up at the airport last night. We got up early this morning to get here."

Curiously, Elena cups Rebekah's ear, whispering something. Elena beams when Rebekah bobs her head up and down. Taking her friend by the hand, Elena tugs her over to our table, telling her in no uncertain terms to take the seat beside her. Although I'm dying to know what has Elena so giddy, I shrug my shoulders, put some more eggs on my plate before taking my seat on Elena's other side.

"What has you two so excited?" I ask, stuffing a piece of bacon into my mouth.

"Only this," Elena squeals, handing me an envelope.

"What's this?" I mumble, my mouth still full of food.

"Open it."

Picking up my coffee, I swallow what's left in my mouth before looking at the envelope. Although perplexed, I do what she says, using my knife to slit open the top of the envelope. After sharing a look with her, I pull the papers out, unfolding them so I can see what they are. And when I drop my eyes to see what I have, my eyes widen to the size of saucers.

"I don't understand?"

"Our readers were clamoring to read more of your books, Damon. Father had been inundated with calls and letters as to why you were no longer listed as one of the authors under the Mikaelson Publishing umbrella. Elena and I had a few words with him. Needless to say, it didn't take much for him to realize the error of his ways. And then there was the egg..," she puts forth. Immediately my head jerks up and I stare at Elena. Hearing Rebekah's voice again snaps me from my reverie.

"That is a new and very generous contract should you decide you want to keep writing for my family. There is also a check with lots of zeroes on it. It's both a lure to entice you to sign the contract as well as money so you can keep living your dream."

"I'm honestly speechless." Everything else she said is lost in the heat of the moment, my eyes fixed on the papers in front of me.

"Damon Salvatore speechless?! Someone write this date down," Lexi teases, rubbing our shoulders together.

"This is your dream too, Lex." Unable to express my gratitude, I turn to my right. When my eyes meet Elena's, I gently cradle her cheeks with my hands and pull her lips to mine, our kiss causing the blood in my veins to slosh. My eardrums start to pound as the blood roars inside, I deepen the kiss even more, finally letting go when I literally feel faint from the lack of oxygen.

"Are you happy?"

"Elena, you have no idea. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Three cheers for my big brother," Stefan yells, standing up to lead the applause. Although I know I'm blooming red with embarrassment, I stand up and bow dramatically. Once all the fanfare is over and done with, I take Elena by the hand and drag her back to our tent where we lose ourselves in each other all over again.

* * *

Having fallen back to sleep, I wake up in a daze. It takes a few moments for me to get my bearings. Looking around, Elena is nowhere to be seen. Suddenly it dawns on me that Rebekah mentioned the egg. I haven't seen it at Elena's house for a few weeks. I have no idea what she has done with it. Is that why Mikael is suddenly offering me a new contract? Was the egg sold in exchange for the new book deal?

It's probably a good thing she's not here, I'm hurt beyond words that she disposed of the egg without so much as discussing it with me. My work should be able to stand on its own. I don't need someone to buy me a book contract. Although I have no right to be angry for selling it, I have every right to be angry if the book deal is a result of it.

The egg belonged to her but I can't help how I feel. Not wanting to lose my temper, I quickly put my boots back on and escape down the trail. Needing a long walk and some solitude to clear my head, I pick up my pace, putting distance between the camp, Elena and myself.

When I see the sun beginning to set in the west, I shake my head and start walking back to the tents. I'm angry at myself for feeling this way because the rational part of me knows that it wasn't my decision to make. However, e emotional side is winning the battle inside of me. Knowing that I don't want to start an argument, I hold my breath , hoping that she's off with Lexi or Rebekah or one of the students when I get back.

"Damon?"

"Stefan, what are you doing out here?"

"Everyone is worried about you. You just disappeared."

"I'm not a child, Stefan. It's not like I don't know my way around this terrain by now."

"Rebekah is a little irate, Elena is on edge and Lexi is just worried."

"Why is Rebekah mad at me?"

"Because you took off like a bat out of hell without telling anyone where you were going. You just got your book contract and a nice big check and yet you take off in a huff."

"Who says I took off in a huff? I just went for a walk. I need a little time to myself once in awhile too you know."

"Damon, what's wrong?"

"Why does anything have to be wrong? Jesus, you people, I'm not allowed a few hours of solitude?!"

"Seriously, Damon, what's wrong?"

"Do I really have to spell it out for you? Nothing is wrong," I snap, shaking my head and walking away, putting some distance between the two of us. As soon as I get back to our campsite, I walk over to the mess tent to grab a bottle of ice cold beer. I down it in two swallows and take another one before stepping over to sit in front of the firepit. Dropping my face into my hands, all I can think about is that she sold the egg and how upset I am. I had no claim to that egg so she had every right to sell but I would've thought that she'd give me a heads up or something. If indeed the book deal is a result of this, I don't want it. I've earned my chops so to speak. All of my books have been well received. No, I haven't sold the volume of books that Elena's adventure stories have but they've been successful nonetheless.

Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions? It's just that I thought we were in this together and that we would discuss something so monumental before deciding what to do. Ultimately the decision would be hers and hers alone but I really thought she'd ask me for my opinion.

"Damon, there you are. Where have you been all afternoon?"

"Jesus, what is this, the Spanish Inquisition? I merely went for a walk or do I need permission to do that?"

"What crawled up your ass?" she snaps.

"Not a thing, Elena. I simply went for a walk and everyone is acting like I committed a capital offense, punishable by death or something."

"That's not true and you know it. Now what's this really about?"

Raising my hands in surrender, I get up and storm off, disappearing into the darkness. Although I hear her calling my name, I close my mind to it, wandering further and further away till her voice is nothing but an echo inside of my head.

* * *

 _Thank you so much, Eva. Love you lots. We are nearing the end but I've loved this story. I just love history._

 _Thank you all so much for your reviews. I say it often but I can't tell you how much they mean to me._

 _Chapter title: 'Money Talks' by AD/DC (That's my favorite of their songs.)_

 _Please also give 'Angels Falls', 'Nothing Left to Fear' and 'Turn the Page' a look. I posted the first chapter of 'Halo: The End of the Beginning'. It's been rewritten into a two-shot. I will post the final chapter before the weekend is over. When I finish the sequel, it will follow as a stand alone story called, 'Halo: Through the Mist'._

 _Remember to click that *REVIEW* button. Thank you all again for your support._

 _Please be safe and have a fabulous day. Thank you all again and we'll see you next time._


	18. Stairway to Heaven

_'Raising my hands in surrender, I get up and storm off, disappearing into the darkness. Although I hear her calling my name, I close my mind to it, wandering further and further away till her voice is nothing but an echo inside of my head'._

Elena:

Stunned speechless, I yell after him but he ignores me, disappearing into the moonlight.

"Elena?"

"I don't know what just happened, Lexi? Everything was fine when we went to bed last night and today, Dr. Jekyll turned into Mr. Hyde. I don't get it."

"Which way did he take off? Let me go after him."

"Lexi?"

"Please don't take this the wrong way, Elena, but I've known him a lot longer than you have. Let me go."

Tightening my lips, I drop my eyes for a moment. Although I know she's right, a part of me feels jealous because I'm with Damon now, not her. Stepping forward, she takes my hands in hers.

"I know how you feel, Elena. You're thinking that I'm usurping your role here but I promise you that I'm not. Sometimes stupid things set Damon off. Don't doubt that he loves you because he does. I've never seen him so taken with a woman, you even more so than he ever was with me. And that's okay," she adds, reassuring me.

"I have a feeling I might know what it is. Please trust me with this, Elena."

"Care to share it with me?"

"Let me talk to him first just in case I'm way off base, okay?"

Nodding, I shrug my shoulders in acceptance, not knowing what else to do. She pulls me in for a quick hug before taking off in the direction he went.

* * *

Walking over to the fire pit, I can't help the tears that begin to form in my eyes. With my mind elsewhere, I don't notice that Rebekah has joined me till I hear her voice.

"Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

"It's Damon. I don't know what ruffled his feathers but he stalked off into the darkness. I haven't a clue what he's mad about?"

"What could he possibly be angry about? He just got a new book contract, he has you.. seriously the guy needs an attitude adjustment if he's acting all sulky for no reason."

"That's just it, I don't know the reason."

"You didn't want to go after him?"

"I did but Lexi asked me to trust her with it.. I know he loves me, Rebekah. I know that but she knows him so well."

"They did spend several a lot of years together, Elena. Of course, she knows all of his idiosyncrasies and what makes him tick. If she asked you to trust her, I would. She's a good person."

"I know she is, I guess I'm just a bit jealous."

"I know. I tell you what though, he and I are going to have a few words. How dare he leave you in a lurch like this after everything we've done for him? I mean, seriously Elena, he's acting like a child."

"You're right, he is," I agree, my anger beginning to peak again. I turn around to look in the direction the two of them took off, just in time to see Lexi walking back alone towards the two of us, flashlight in hand.

"Did you find him?" I ask as soon as she's close enough to hear me.

"No, I didn't, Elena. I'm sorry. I thought I could catch up to him. Don't worry though, he knows his way around here like the back of his hand."

"I can't help it, Lexi. I just wish I knew what crawled up his ass?"

Laughing, she nods, giving my shoulder a squeeze.

"I'm going to go to find Lee. I'll see you in the morning, Elena. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"I hope so because I intend to give him a piece of my mind."

"You go girl," Lexi cheers before walking away.

Rebekah and I visit for sometime in front of the fire. After she gets up to get us each a mug full of hot chocolate, Stefan joins me.

"She'll be right back, Stef. She went to get us something to drink."

"Have you seen, Damon? I've been looking for him."

"No, he stalked off in a huff. Lexi went to look for him but she was unsuccessful too."

"I'm trying to remember last night but he seemed really excited but something obviously rankled him."

"Stefan," Rebekah says, handing me a mug of hot cocoa. Leaning forward, she presses a kiss to his lips before sitting down beside us.

"Do you want some cocoa too? I'll go get you a mug."

"No, thanks. I'm going to get myself a beer. I'll be right back."

When I raise my drink to my lips, I happen to notice a light shining in the distance. Thinking it's his flashlight, I get up, set my glass down and take off into the black of the night. It doesn't take long for me to reach him. He stops, takes a deep breath and drops his chin to his chest.

"I owe you an apology, Elena. Can we go back to our tent and talk?"

Stunned, I just nod, stepping beside him. Without saying another word to each other, we walk side by side back to our tent. As soon as we get inside, he sets the flashlight down and walks over to the cooler to pick up a bottle of water which he downs in one big gulp. After crumpling up the plastic, he pulls his shirt off over his head, drops it as his feet and comes to stand beside me.

"Have a seat, Elena." As soon as I do, he comes to sit beside me. Taking my hand in his, he presses a kiss to it before releasing it.

"What's going on, Damon?"

"In all the excitement of last night, I had overlooked that Rebekah mentioned the egg. And I know I have no rights to it, it's yours, you found it, you own it. But when I woke up this morning, it slammed into me like a freight train that the egg is gone. Rebekah mentioned the egg in context with the new book deal. Elena, did you sell Mikael the egg in exchange for giving me a new contract?"

"What, no, of course not, Damon. Why would you think that?"

"Because of the way Rebekah worded it. She talked about the contract and said, 'and then there's the egg'. I thought that you sold it to him to buy my contract back."

"All of this drama because of that? Why didn't you just ask me rather than getting all pissy and childish?"

"I don't know. Again, I'll reiterate that I know that the egg is yours to do with as you please but I did think you'd discuss its disposition with me."

"Oh, Damon. We have to learn to communicate with each other if we're going to make this work."

"I know that and I'm sorry that I acted like an ass. I should've given you a chance to explain it but sometimes impulse control isn't my best virtue."

"You do realize that all of this could have been avoided had you simply asked me about the egg?"

"Yes, baby, I do. Please forgive me for acting like a two year old?"

"Of course, I forgive you. And just so you know, I didn't sell the egg, Damon. And as far as the book deal goes, Rebekah wasn't lying when she said your fans were clamoring for more."

"You didn't?"

"No, I didn't. But I do have plans for it but that's a conversation for another day."

Nodding, he blows out a puff of air.

"What you were saying about people that buy my books? I had no idea that I had a fan club. Who knew?"

"I'm sure there are a lot of young girls who swoon over your dreamy blue eyes," I tease, running my tongue along my lower lip.

"Elena... you know what that does to me," he grunts, raising up to adjust his pants.

"I do know, why do you think I did it?"

"Come here, woman." After giving me a seductive wink, he pulls me onto his lap, kisses me like it's his last day on earth then rolls me underneath him, taking me to heights that I've never been to before.

* * *

Damon:

"Damon, come in."

"Hello Mikael, it's been awhile," I remark, extending my hand to shake his.

"Yes, Damon it has. I had significant qualms about bringing you back under the Mikaelson Industries tent however, my daughter convinced me that you were and are an asset to my business."

"How so? You didn't seem to mind firing me the last time. Why am I suddenly a valued commodity?"

"Rebekah showed me the stats on your book sales which I neglected to reference before I sent you that letter. Plus, Damon, Rose doesn't like to be made the fool of."

"Mikael, Rose happened a long time ago and she knew going in that it was just going to be a quick fuck."

"I don't need to hear the seedy details. Rose doesn't work for my company anymore. She went to work for Westgate Publications several months ago."

"Good riddance," I mumble under my breath but when he raises an eyebrow at me, I know he heard exactly what I said.

"Have you had time to peruse the contract?"

"I have." Pulling it out of my jacket pocket, I hand him the envelope.

"Signed, sealed and delivered, just the way I like it," he says, looking to make sure each T is crossed and each I is dotted.

"I assure you everything has been signed."

"Just checking to make sure." When he finishes, he folds in up and slides it back into the envelope. Standing up, he walks over to a filebox, pulls it open, sliding the envelope inside.

"If that's all, Mikael, Elena is waiting so this is goodbye."

"Sit down, Damon," he commands, stalking back over till he's standing right in front of me. He leans back against the desk and crosses his arms, looking down his nose at me in the process.

"What else is there to discuss?"

"Elena. That girl is very dear to our family. If you hurt her in anyway, the contract is null and void and I'll make certain no one will ever give you the paper in which to write another book. Are we clear?"

"Mikael, I'm completely in love with Elena. I'm not going to hurt her, not intentionally anyway. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to join her."

"Is she here?"

"No, she's shopping with Rebekah. I'm supposed to meet them in Times Square in an hour. Goodbye now," I give him a curt nod before walking out of his office, pulling his door closed behind me.

* * *

"Are you ready?"

"I am. I love you, Damon."

"I love you too, Lexi, always."

"The music is starting, I suppose that's our cue."

"It is indeed," I agree, extending my arm for her to latch onto.

As strains of Pachelbel's Canon play in the background, Lexi and I stand in line behind her bridesmaids, Jenna, Elena and Rebekah.

As soon as the girls are in place, the brides music starts to play. Just after we get in place, I stop her just long enough to press a kiss to her cheek. We share a smile and it's then the bride's music starts. With a firm grip on my arm, the two of us begin to walk down the aisle. Slowly we take one step after the next till we reach Lee, who's waiting with a beaming smile on his face.

"Take care of my girl," I warn playfully. After giving her one more smack to the cheek and a squeeze of her hand, I step next to the groomsmen. As soon as I say that I'm the one who's giving the bride away, the ceremony begins. Although my thoughts are only on Elena, I try to pay attention, it's only when our eyes meet that a huge smile fills my face. Unable to help myself, I mouth I love you to her which she promptly returns. When I feel a gentle nudge in the ribs by Stefan, I turn my attention back to the priest.

Soon the ceremony is over and we all line up and follow Lexi and Lee down the aisle and to the reception hall. It's a beautiful evening. The girls all helped Lexi to plan this day. When Lexi and I married, we just eloped. We didn't have a big church wedding so I'm really glad she was able to have that with Lee. After the first dance, I take Elena in my arms and sway her around to the beat of the music.

"Someday, Elena," I whisper, my lips on her ear.

"I know, Damon. It's been a beautiful wedding."

"It has indeed. I'm really happy for the two of them."

"Me too and Lee promised me a dance."

"Did he now?" I ask, feigning indignation.

"Stop it," she says, swatting me on the chest with her hand. "You want to dance with Lexi too."

"I do. Let's do it so we can get out of here and have a practice wedding night of our own." After waggling my brows suggestively, we find the two of them and lead them onto the dance floor.

"Well, Lex, how does it feel to be Mrs. Rogers?"

"It feels pretty good."

"I'm really, really happy for the both of you."

"So when are you going to make an honest woman out of Elena?"

"Soon, Lex, real soon," I whisper, holding her close as we sway to the music. As soon as the dance is over, Lee and Lexi get ready to leave for their honeymoon. The women gather, all hoping to catch her bouquet.

"Good luck, ladies," Lexi shouts, tossing it behind her. When Elena comes out of the melee with it in hand, my smile is just as wide as hers. By some miracle, I come up with the garter belt when Lee gives it toss. Once we say goodbye to them, I take Elena by the hand, lead her to our car and take off, excited for a night of my own practice marital bliss.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman, we're pleased to welcome you here to the Smithsonian Institute for the grand opening of the 'Third Imperial Egg' exhibit. Joining us for this celebration is best selling adventure novelist, Miss Elena Gilbert and her fiancé, noted archeologist, Dr. Damon Salvatore. The egg will be on display here from now until the end of July at which time it will go back into Miss Gilbert's possession. She generously agreed to let us house the egg for the next five months to give as many people as possible the opportunity to view the egg as well," he explains, before turning to face Elena.

"Miss Gilbert, are you ready to cut the ribbon?"

"I am honored, Mr. Winston," she says, taking the scissors from his hands.

"I happened upon the egg quite by accident in a little antique store. I had made Mr. Faberge's eggs the centerpiece of one of my Damien Swain novels. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I would find one, much less see one or hold one in my hands. I really hope you all will enjoy viewing the egg as much as I have."

After concluding her statement, she takes the scissors, cuts the ribbon then steps aside to allow the crowd to filter in to view the egg in its specially constructed theft-proof case. Elena and I mingle with the crowd for most of the afternoon, Elena even signed a few of her books for some of the guests. Just as we're ready to call it a day, we're both astonished to see who walks into the gallery.

"Salvatore, Elena, fancy meeting you here."

"Atticus, why are you here?"

"I heard that 'my' egg was going on display here and I wanted to have a look."

"I beg your pardon, it's not your egg, it's my property and you'll never get your hands on it," Elena snaps at him, getting right in his face till he cowers away from her.

"Elena dear, I thought you were going to sell it to me?"

"Don't call me dear and I never said any such thing and you are very much aware of that fact."

"Indeed," he scoffs, looking down his nose at us.

"Come on, Elena. The room is starting to smell." Taking her by the elbow, I start to lead her away. A guard is posted at the entrance to the exhibit plus the case itself has several layers of protection built into it in case anyone is foolish enough to try to steal something from the Smithsonian Institute. Without giving him another look, we round the corner till we're out of sight of him.

"Can I ask you something, Damon?"

"Of course."

"Why is there bad blood between you and Atticus?"

"He was a couple of years ahead of me in college, he was an arrogant jack off then just as he is now. Anyway, Lexi and I lived in a boarding house not far from the campus. Her name was Tillie Martin. She was a wonderful woman, kind to a fault. She was in her fifties I suppose. Anyway, smart aleck, Atticus Shane moved in and in no time had her eating out of the palm of his hands. She was quite wealthy but lived frugally and was very down to earth. He wined and dined her and the next thing you knew, they were married. She was twenty five maybe thirty years older than him, had no relatives so when she died, he got everything. Her death was ruled an accident but it was suspicious, at least it was in my mind. She slid on some loose gravel and toppled over the side of a cliff, falling nearly eighty feet to her death.

Lexi and I were both devastated. She was like a favorite aunt to us. I have always believed that her death was just too convenient to have been an accident. I have no proof that he had a hand in her death but I've hated him ever since. "

"Damon, I'm sorry."

"It was a few years ago, but thank you, Elena." Giving my hand a squeeze, she leads me into the part of the museum that houses the Hope Diamond. She told me that she has wanted to see it her whole life. When we get to the display case, her mouth literally drops open. It's a sight to behold for sure.

 _One of the most spectacular gems in the world is the Hope Diamond, a beautiful blue diamond weighing over forty five carats. Roughly the size of a walnut, the stone is estimated to be worth upwards of a quarter of a billion dollars. However, there are many people who would think twice about buying it as it's said to be cursed._

 _The origin of the gem is that it sparkled in the brow of an Indian temple idol until it was plucked out by a thieving Hindu priest, whose punishment for this unholy act was a slow and agonizing death. It was apparently unearthed in the Golconda mines by the Kristna River in southwest India. It made its European debut in 1642 when it was bought by a French merchant who sold it to King Louis XIV for a handsome profit. He was mauled to death by a pack of wild dogs._

 _The diamond remained with the French royal family until it was stolen in 1792 during the French Revolution. Louis XIV and Marie Antoinette, who were beheaded, are often cited as victims of the curse. The diamond was missing for a few decades and was recut into a smaller gem. There are unconfirmed reports that it belonged to Britain's King George IV, whose estate sold it to pay off his enormous debts. In 1839, the diamond was acquired by Henry Thomas Hope, which is how it got its name. After Hope's death, the diamond passed through the hands of several owners._

 _The Hope curse was more or less a sensational story added by journalists in the late 1800's to sell newspapers. While some of the owners are known to have indeed died bloody deaths, many of the other tragedies attributed to the stone have never been confirmed. As with other famous curses, a seemingly disastrous history of doom for the Hope Diamond can be constructed by simply combing through its history and highlighting anything bad. If the curse were simply that whoever owned it would soon die a bloody death, that would be both terrifying and supernatural. The Hope diamond curse becomes less mysterious when we realize that it's not just death but any misfortune that's included in its legend._

"It's so beautiful isn't it, Damon?" Elena remarks when she turns to face the gem once more.

"It's breathtaking in all honesty."

"It is indeed. Surely they'll have pictures of it for sale in the gift shop. Let's look at some of the other gems before we go." Nodding I take her hand and lead her towards some of the other display cases. We view another gorgeous blue diamond, this one a heart. We also eye the Chalk emerald, the Hall sapphire necklace and the Hazen diamond necklace, the Hooker emerald, the Mackay emerald necklace and the Logan sapphire. Moving along, our eyes also nearly pop out of our heads when we see the Marie Antoinette diamond earrings and the spectacular Victoria-Transvaal diamond necklace.

"Doesn't it make you wonder how many billions of dollars worth of gems are housed here?"

"I don't even want to think about it," I utter, my eyes still transfixed on the yellow diamond necklace.

"Are you ready to go, Damon? I'm tired."

"Me too, it's been a long day. Taking her hand, I lead her out of the gem display. After a stop in the gift shop, we hail a taxi and go back to our motel. Too tired to do anything but sleep, we take off our clothes, share a bubble bath and then we crawl under the covers. I waste no time pulling her into my arms. With one hand, she uses her index finger to draw little circles on my chest and around my nipple. As much as I'm always up for sex with Elena, I'm really tired tonight. Moments later she stops, her hand resting softly on my skin. Although asleep, puffs of air from her slightly agape mouth tease my nipple. Shifting enough to end the torture, I close my eyes, drifting off to sleep moments later, dreams of my beautiful brunette building in the fabric of my mind.

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER:

"Calm down, Damon."

"I wasn't this on edge when you and I got married."

"No, you weren't," she laughs, shaking her head.

"Damon, it's time," Stefan announces, joining me and Lexi in the groomsmen's tent.

"I'm going to go back to Elena. See you in a few," she adds, giving my hand a squeeze.

"Thanks for everything, Lex. I really appreciate it."

"No worries. Now get out there and wait for your bride."

She gives me a wink before walking out. When Stefan gives my shoulder a squeeze, I take a deep breath and nod.

"Let's do this." Stefan smiles before following me out of the door. We take our place at the makeshift altar. We're getting married outside with the mountains as a backdrop. It's summer time so the wildflowers aren't as plentiful as they are in the spring but some are blooming. It's really beautiful out here. Having moved out of the house that I shared with Lexi, I now live with Elena at her log home. I love the peace and quiet and the remoteness of it. It is a bit of drive to go to work when I'm putting time in at the museum or when I'm teaching at the college. Still, I wouldn't trade it for anything. Although Rebekah used to spend a significant amount of time here with Elena, she's now living in a luxury apartment complex in Bozeman.

Stefan still lives with Lee and Lexi at the house. He and Rebekah are still hot and heavy but they both like a modicum of privacy so they haven't made the leap of living together just yet. Being colleagues and partners as it were for our jobs, Lexi and I still see each other almost everyday. She and Lee are trying to have a baby. I'm really happy for her.

My thoughts are broken when I hear the music start to play. Since we're out in the middle of nowhere, we brought a gas powered generator out here so we'd have electricity to play the music for us. For whatever reason, I raise my eyes to the heavens for a moment, thinking about my parents. There are days when I still miss them acutely. Shaken from my reverie by a nudge from Stefan, I smile widely when first Jenna and then Lexi and finally Rebekah take their places on the left side of the altar. I know I'm beaming when I see my bride closing the distance between us.

Taking her hand, I press a quick kiss to her cheek before we move to stand in front of the priest. After we say our vows, he introduces us as Mr. and Mrs. Damon Salvatore. Stepping back, I raise her veil over her face and pull her in for heady, knee-weakening kiss.

After receiving congratulations from all of our friends and family, we depart for our cabin where we have a mountain of food and drinks waiting. As the afternoon progresses everyone is enjoying themselves immensely. Although, I can hardly wait to get my bride alone for the night. We're staying here tonight and then tomorrow we're going to drive to Yellowstone and spend some time exploring the area. Elena told me that she's been there before but hasn't taken any of the off the beaten path trails. We're also going to do some rock climbing and fishing among other things...

"Congratulations Elena, Damon." Looking up, I step back slightly when I see Mikael and Esther walk up to us. Both he and Esther give Elena a big squeeze. I offer Esther my hand but she scoffs, raising up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to my cheek before pulling me into a hug.

"You're family now, Damon." Stunned, I happen to glance at Mikael who looks equally stunned himself.

"Oh Mikael, Nik and Caroline are over there. Let's go say hi to them."

"Certainly dear," he agrees, nudging her forward with his palm against her back. Breathing a sigh of relief, I watch as they walk away. When I hear Elena's name, I turn back, smiling when I see Elijah and his wife, Eva visiting with Elena.

"It was a lovely ceremony, Elena. It was so perfect for you."

"Thank you so much, Eva. And I couldn't have done it without your help."

"It was nothing, dear."

"Nothing?! You made my dress. That's not nothing, Eva. I love it so much."

"I do too," she whispers, giving me a wink before pulling Elena into a big hug.

"Damon, you and Elena will have to join us at the ranch one of these weekends. We'd love to have you."

"I look forward to it, thank you, Elijah."

"Eva dear, let's go say hi to Alaric and Jenna." Nodding, Eva links her fingers with her husbands, walking beside him as they depart our company.

"Congratulations, Damon," Lexi says, reaching up to give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I hug her back tightly.

"Thanks, Lexi. Where's Lee?"

"He's chatting somewhere with Stefan and Ric."

"Lexi," Elena says, stepping in beside me, she gives her a hug too.

"I want a hug too," Rebekah pipes in, a mock pout playing on her face. I pull her between us and Elena and I both give her a squeeze. I still owe her for helping me find Elena in London.

When the music starts to play again, I pull Elena to my side and lead her away from the crowd a little ways. The two of us slow dance, just enjoying the feel of being in each others arms. Leaning forward, I capture her lips, teasing them with my tongue till she gives me entrance. When she pulls away breathlessly, I know my smile is incandescent.

"What's that face?" she asks, a bit of a tease in her voice.

Without letting another second pass, I wrap my arms around her, press my lips to her ear and whisper, "I'm happy."

* * *

*** Information on the real life 'Third Imperial Egg', taken from the Wartski Press Release:

This egg was last seen in public when it was shown in the Von Dervis Mansion exhibition of the Russian Imperial Family's Fabergé collection in St. Petersburg in March 1902. In the turmoil of the Russian revolution the Bolsheviks confiscated the Egg from the Empress. It was last recorded in Moscow in 1922 when the Soviets decided to sell it as part of their policy of turning 'Treasures into Tractors'. Its fate after this point was unknown and it is was feared it could have been melted for its gold and lost forever.

It was only in 2011 that Fabergé researchers discovered that the Third Imperial Egg survived the revolution, when it was discovered in an old Parke-Bernet catalogue. Its provenance had been unknown and so it was sold at auction on Madison Avenue, New York on 7th March 1964 as a 'Gold watch in egg form case' for $2,450. This discovery started a worldwide race to discover the whereabouts of the egg, which was now worth tens of millions of dollars.

In the meantime the egg was bought in the Mid-West of America at a bric-a-brac market. The buyer lived a modest life and tried to make extra money by buying gold and selling it for its scrap metal value. When he spotted the egg, he thought he could make an easy $500, although they had to pay $14,000 for its scrap metal value. But what had worked on many occasions, did not work this time. He had overestimated its worth and couldn't sell it. No one spotted its potential and luckily no one offered more than the owner had paid for it, hence it was saved from the melting pot. The egg has several scratches on it where the metal was tested for its gold content.

The egg became a financial burden to its unknowing owner. One evening in despair the owner tapped 'Egg' and 'Vacheron Constantin' into Google and a Telegraph article regarding the egg's survival appeared quoting Kieran McCarthy, director of Wartski, the London based, Royal Warrant holding experts on the work of Carl Faberge. Recognizing his egg in the article the owner was unable to sleep for days. He got on a plane to London to find Kieran and to show him images of the egg.

Kieran was left speechless by the images and was almost certain the lost egg had been found, but to confirm its identity and ensure it was not a very clever fake, he travelled to the US. When he arrived in a small town in the Mid-West, he was shown into the kitchen of the owner's home and presented with the egg, which was slightly smaller than the large cupcake positioned next to it. After an examination he confirmed that it was indeed the lost Imperial treasure. It had travelled from the hands of an Empress in the grandeur of Imperial St. Petersburg to a scrap metal dealer in modern day America.

* * *

 _One chapter left. It's probably my favorite chapter of the story. I have enjoyed writing this Damon and Elena a lot._

 _Thank you so much, Eva. Love you lots._

 _And I can't begin to thank you all so much for supporting my stories. I appreciate **EACH** and **EVERY ONE** of you. _

_Chapter title: 'Stairway to Heaven' by Led Zeppelin_

 _'Angels Fall', 'Nothing Left to Fear', 'Turn the Page' and 'Halo: Through the Mist' are all in progress. Part 2 of 'Through the Mist' is in Elena's pov and is huge-ish, as in the number of words is over five figures. I would love to hear your thoughts on those stories. I am writing a Civil War era one-shot in third person. I don't know, I started writing in first person and it just stuck. We'll see how it goes over when I post it. The title is, "Faded Coat of Blue'._

 _I hope you all have a safe and happy day. Please remember to click that **REVIEW** button. We'll see you for the final chapter soon. It's one of my favorites. _


	19. Because You Loved Me

**_Here's the final chapter of 'Dig'. I have so enjoyed this Damon and Elena. I happened to watch a TV show called 'Raiders of the Lost Art'. It had to do with Peter Carl Faberge' and the Imperial Eggs. That's where the plot was born. Thank you so much for joining me on this journey._**

* * *

" _Be careful, sweetheart," I caution as we make our way through the darkness. Legend has it that somewhere inside this Utah tunnel lies Montezuma's Treasure._

 _Montezuma was a legendary leader of the Aztecs, and is believed by many historians to have been in possession of an almost unfathomable fortune. His treasures, however, were taken after he was killed during a battle with the Spanish led by Cortez. Millions of dollars worth of jewels and gold were removed from Montezuma's treasure room by his own people in order to keep it away from Cortez._

 _How would a massive Aztec treasure wind up in Utah? It turns out in 1914, a prospector found an etching on the side of a cliff that matched a marking on an old treasure map that was said to lead to Montezuma's treasure. The prospector, a man named Freddy Crystal, tracked down a descendent of Montezuma to interpret the map, and it was determined that the topography did in fact match the town that was near by. Crystal actually convinced the townspeople to help him secretly search for the gold with the promise of sharing any findings. Eventually they did manage to find a system of caves and tunnels running through the mountain. It was laced with booby traps, but no gold has ever been found._

 _With our backs snug against the granite wall, we inch along, side step by side step. There's a precipitous drop off, meaning almost certain death if one of us falls. No sooner were the words out of my mouth than I take a wrong step. Immediately airborne, by some miracle, I land in a heap on dangerously tiny ledge._

 _"Damon?" she screams frantically._

 _"Elena, I'm here. Calm down before you fall too." It kills me to hear her tears._

 _"Sweetheart, you need to keep your wits about you. There's a rope in your back pack. Shine the flash light and see if there's anything you can tie it too so I can climb out of here."_

 _"Are you hurt?"_

 _"Just a little bruised I think. Elena, be careful."_

 _"I will. I see a stone monolith just ahead. I'll tie it on then throw it down to you."_

 _"You'll going to have to toss as close to me as possible. Can you see my flashlight?"_

 _"Yes, yes, I see the light."_

 _"I love you, Elena."_

 _"Don't you do that. You are not dying, do you hear me?"_

 _"Okay baby. But please, Elena, be careful. I'd die if anything happened to you."_

 _"I'm already tying the rope around the rock."_

 _"Use a strong knot."_

 _"I'm using a figure eight knot. I'm going to throw it over now," she yells, her voice fearful._

 _"Son of a bitch," I mutter under my breath when It falls just out of my reach._

 _"Do you see it?"_

 _"I see it. I'm going to have to make a leap for it. Keep your fingers crossed."_

 _"Damon?"_

 _"It's okay, Elena."_

 _Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes for a few seconds._

 _"One. Two. Three."_

 _Taking a deep breath, I jump, blowing out a big puff of air when my hands clasp onto the rope tightly._

 _"Damon?"_

 _"I've got the rope. I'm crawling up now. My hands are blistered by the time I reach her but it's a small price to pay for being able to live on to see another day. As soon as I'm safe, I wrap her in my arms, pressing a kiss to the top of her head._

 _"I'm fine, baby. Are you ready to go further?"_

 _"We don't even know if this treasure is real, Damon? Why are we risking our lives?"_

 _"How do we know any of the so called lost treasures still exist? We don't but the thrill of hunt is like crack for me. To people like me, the turtle fossil and your T-Rex are priceless treasure too. This is what I was born to do, Elena. It's what I love."_

 _"I know. It's about two in the afternoon so we better move forward so we're out of here before the sun starts to set."_

 _Nodding, I stand up, grabbing onto the monolith as I do. I close my eyes, sighing in relief that my feet are once again on solid ground. The path widens considerably just a few feet ahead of us. Taking her hand, we slowly move forward, our backs to the wall once again till we reach the safer ground. Seeing a fork in the tunnel, I reach into my back pocket to grab the map. Spreading it open with my hands, I point to where I think we are._

 _"I think we should go right."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"If this is indeed where we are, we should go right."_

 _Sighing heavily, she nods and takes my hand._

 _"Here's to luck," I whisper, giving her hand a squeeze._

 _With our flashlights illuminating the way, we proceed with utmost caution. We walk maybe the equivalent of a city block when we reach a dead end. Sighing, I drop my chin to my chest. When I hear her laughter, I raise my eyes to hers._

 _"What's so funny?"_

 _"This is a wild goose chase."_

 _"Let's try the left fork and if we don't find anything, we'll leave."_

 _Raising an eyebrow, she glares at me a several seconds, her hands on her hips._

 _"Please?"_

 _"Fine but if you die, I'll kill you."_

 _"That's a bit of an oxymoron, Mrs. Salvatore."_

 _"You think!?"_

 _Chuckling, I grab her hand and pull her flush against my chest. I reach up and clasp her cheeks with my palms, smacking our lips together in a heated kiss._

 _"What was that for?"_

 _"No reason," I tease, flashing her with my eye thing._

 _"Damon! Let's go check that other passage so we can get out of here."_

 _"Okay, baby." Taking her hand in mine, we go back to where the path forks, this time taking the left tunnel._

 _"Damon, look. There's light filtering in ahead."_

 _"Maybe there's another entrance?"_

 _"Although careful, we hurry forward till we reach the sunlight. There is a second entrance to this tunnel. Turning my flashlight on, I shine it beyond where the light reaches, stunned when I see what looks like a stone egress._

 _"Damon, what is that?"_

 _"I don't know."_

 _Handing her my flashlight, I ask her to illuminate the spot. Using my hands, I run them along the stone, stunned when I find what feels like a button. Holding my breath, I motion for Elena to come closer._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Let's find out," I whisper. Using every ounce of strength I possess, I push as hard as I can. The sound of stone grazing against stone fills the air and the door opens just enough for me to slide though._

 _"Stay here, if this closes up, I don't want us both to get trapped inside. Shine your light over there. When she does, I see a boulder. Walking over to it, the two of us roll it over, using it as a wedge to keep the door from closing. Taking the flashlight in hand, I press a quick kiss to her lips before stepping into the cold, dank, musty smelling room. Blowing out a puff of air, I raise the flashlight, shining the beam of light on one corner at a time. When something reflects back at me, I walk over to that spot. My mouth drops wide open with I a small, maybe eight by eight inch metal box. Picking it, I turn around to start to walk out when suddenly the stone floor begins to sink. Too stunned to move, it's only when I feel my shoes beginning to get wet that I'm snapped out of my stupor. Quickly, I rush to the entrance, slipping through just as a cascade of water begins to fill the room._

 _"What's happening?"_

 _"Booby trap," I yell, my breath coming in spurts._

 _Suddenly we hear a calamitous roaring sound as the tunnel starts to collapse around us. I grab Elena's hand and run. Running as fast as I can, Elena is practically airborne. When we reach the other entrance, I lift her into my arms, raising her up so she can pull herself out. Just as I start to climb out, a thunderous roar reverberates through the tunnel. Making a near fatal mistake, I stop, my eyes widening to the size of saucers when I see a wall of water careening right at us._

 _"Go," I scream, crawling quickly. Elena grabs ahold of my arms, trying to pull me out when the water reaches me. Hanging on as tightly as I can, I scream when something smashes into my legs. With a burst of adrenaline, Elena pulls me to safety. Dropping my head back, I shield my eyes from the sun with my forearm. A millisecond later, I raise up on my arms when I hear Elena screaming._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"You're hurt." Without wasting time, she tears off her shirt, using it to make a tourniquet to stem the flow of my blood from the gash in my thigh._

 _"How are we going to get you help?" she asks, her voice shaky._

 _"The satellite phone is in your backpack. Call for help."_

 _As soon as she reaches help, I close my eyes. The next thing I'm aware of is being lifted onto a gurney. Taking my hand, Elena walks me over to the helicopter._

 _"My wife?"_

 _"She can ride to the hospital with the fire department."_

 _Grimacing, I nod. Unable to deal with the pain, my body blissfully succumbs to the darkness._

* * *

Elena:

When I finish the story, I close the book and look out over the crowd that's gathered for this book signing. Although the event is for my newest Damien Swain novel, the passage that I read to them is a true story. Damon had a deep gash in his thigh, requiring surgery and over one hundred stitches. He had to spend several days in the hospital receiving IV antibiotics due to the filthy water that flooded the tunnel. Once out of the hospital, he had to run around on crutches for a couple of weeks too which he grumbled about the whole time. When I threated to sic Lexi on him for feeling sorry for himself, he straightened up in short order. He and Lexi still share an amazing and beautiful friendship. Given their unique history, people often ask me if I ever get jealous. But I trust them both implicitly. Lexi and I are very tight now too as are Damon and Lee. When I hear the event hostess say my name, I snap out of my daydream.

"Miss Gilbert will be taking your questions now. Please raise your hands."

A young blonde girl raises hers. When I point to her, she stands up.

"Miss Gilbert, it's so great to meet you in person. My favorite one of your books was the one about the Imperial eggs but all of your Damien Swain novels are page turners. I'd just like to know where you come up with these brilliant ideas for you books?"

"I do a lot of research and a writer has to have a vivid imagination. Plus my husbands exploits provide a lot of fodder for my novels too. But don't tell him I said that."

When the crowd starts laughing, I can't help but laugh right along with them. Seeing a brunette girl waving her hand, I point to her to ask the next question.

"I understand that your husband is an archeologist. Do you ever help him dig for bones and how thrilling is it?"

"Not long after my husband and I started dating, he brought me with him to an excavation site. They were unearthing this huge turtle that his colleague nicknamed Lucifer. It was tremendous to be able to touch something that big that once swam the oceans. To make a long story short, Damon's friend and I wandered off the beaten track and I found a partial T-Rex skull. It's one of the most exciting moments in my life."

"Hi Miss Gilbert. I have a couple of things to ask. One, can I have your autograph before you leave and two, have you ever thought about what would happen if you could find one of those Faberge eggs?"

My identity in connection with the egg has only been revealed at the Smithsonian Institute, much to my chagrin. I loan it museums around the country on the condition that my anonymity will be maintained. Right now, it's currently on loan to the Franklin Institute in Philadelphia, after which it'll go the Art Institute in Chicago for a limited engagement.

"I think the odds of finding one of the Faberge Imperial eggs are about a billion to one. Some experts believe that most of the seven that are still missing were probably destroyed by the Bolsheviks during the Russian Revolution. If I were to find one of the eggs, I would probably donate it to a museum. And yes, you can have my autograph."

After I answer a several more questions, the hostess announces that the time for questioning is over. I stay seated at my table, signing books, exhausted by the time I scribble my name in the last person in line's book. Dropping my head back in exhaustion, I close my eyes for a few moments.

"Is it too late to get your autograph, Mrs. Salvatore?" Raising my eyes, I smile widely when I see my husband's trademark smirk staring down at me.

"How long have you been here?" Standing up, I walk around to the other side of the table, straight into his arms.

"I've been sitting down in the adventure section listening to you tell your version of our 'Montezuma's Treasure' exploits. You did embellish a little," he points out, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Well, Damon, what would you have me do?"

Shaking his head, he presses a kiss to the top of my head.

"You didn't mention to them what we found in the box."

"I didn't did I?"

"They can read it in the book," I add, shrugging my shoulders.

When I hear someone ask what was in the box, I look up, stepping back slightly when Atticus Shane closes the distance between the two of us. Taking my hand in his, I hold my breath when he presses a kiss to my knuckles.

"That's enough, Atticus."

I can't say that I'm at all surprised by the venom in my husband's voice.

"What was in the box, Elena?"

"We found a 24 karat gold rosary and that was all."

"Do you still have it? Are you interested in selling it?"

Ignoring him, Damon takes my hand, leading me out of the book store and straight to our vehicle.

"Let's get out of here. I can't stand that bastard."

"Damon, if there were any evidence implicating him in your friend's death, don't you think the police would have arrested him?"

"Just because there was no concrete proof doesn't mean he's innocent."

"Damon, I love you dearly but this country was built on the presumption of innocence."

"I know you're right. But I still don't have to like him. But let's not talk about him anymore. Are you ready to go home? I mean we need to get to work on our next joint project," he whispers, his lips next to my ear.

"Oh and by the way, Mrs. Salvatore, I didn't see hear any anxiety in your voice at all. I'm really proud of you."

"It gets easier every time," I agree, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. I don't even take medication anymore. I'm quite comfortable in the assumption that if I needed him, he'd move mountains to get to me. Most of the time, like today, he stays in the background, only making his presence known to me if he hears a change in my voice tone or a sees a look on my face.

"And to answer your other question, yes we do need to get started on that, Dr. Salvatore." When I see his eyes dark and inviting, I feel a shiver surge up my spine. He pulls open the car door for me, closing it once I'm inside. Before I can take a breath, he's sliding behind the wheel. Leaning in, he gives me a kiss. With a smirk on his face, he puts the key in the ignition but makes no move to start the car. After he gives me a teasing wink, I give him a playful shove with my hand. Wanting to get a rise out of me, he still just sits there, playing with the car stereo.

"Damon?"

"Yes...?"

"Drive!"

Chuckling, he fires up the car and does just that.

* * *

Damon:

When I hear the kitchen door open, I turn around to face my beautiful wife. She's always so cute when she wakes up. Her hair is mussed up, one side of her face is wrinkled from the pillow case and she's rubbing the sleep from her eyes while yawning widely.

"You sure you don't need to go back to bed for awhile?"

"No, Rebekah is coming over to take me shopping."

"Coffee?"

"Please." Just as I start to pour it, I hear the doorbell. After handing the cup to Elena, I go to answer the door. When I pull if open, Lexi leaps into my arms, giving me a hug.

"Good morning to you too," I whisper, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, I lead her into the kitchen to join me and Elena.

"Hey Lexi. What's up?"

"Rebekah called to say she was taking you shopping. I felt the sudden need to intrude if it's okay with you of course?"

"Absolutely. How is the baby?" she asks, walking over to press her hand on Lexi's burgeoning belly.

"Damon feel this," Elena gushes, her eyes wide with excitement. Grabbing my hand, she presses it against Lexi's tummy too. When I feel the flutter, my mouth drops in awe."

"I'm so happy for you, Lex." Leaning in, I press one more kiss to her hair, letting go to start breakfast for the three of us.

"I know," she whispers, knowing that at one time we thought we were going to be parents but it was a false positive. That's part of the reason we married in the first place and truthfully, I wouldn't trade any of the years we spent together. Inadvertently it was Lexi forcing me to go to that fundraiser that led me to Elena. I'll never be able to thank her for that.

My wife is happy and emotionally healthy. Her flashbacks are few and far between now. No longer needing her anxiety medication, she has really come into her own as my partner, my wife and my lover.

"Anyone home?" is yelled aloud at the same time the front door slams shut. Rebekah comes and goes as she pleases which rankles me a bit especially the times she's interrupted some intimate moments, literally catching me with my pants down.

"We're in the kitchen, Rebekah."

"Morning people."

"Do you want some breakfast?" I ask, turning to face her. Shrugging her shoulders, she nods and takes a seat at the kitchen table. After I pour her a cup of coffee, I turn the eggs and the bacon, plating them up as soon as they're done. Once everything is on the table, I sit down in the chair between Lexi and Elena.

"So Lex, how much maternity leave are you taking?"

"I don't know yet, Damon. Lee and I were thinking maybe four to six months."

"At least it'll be during the winter months when I'm stuck at the college. I mean, you will still join me in the field when the baby is older right?"

"Of course. You're not getting rid of me that easily," she laughs, elbowing me in the ribs.

"Speaking of young ones, tell her your idea, Elena."

"Damon?"

"It's a great idea, sweetheart."

"What's he droning on about?" Rebekah adds, sticking a bite of omelet in her mouth.

"I had the idea to write some junior Damien Swain adventures. You know, like when he was a young teenager."

"That is a great idea, Elena," Lexi concurs, taking a sip of her coffee.

Glancing at my watch, I get up and put my dirty dishes in the sink.

"Well ladies, I'm going to work. Have fun," I add, leaning over to press a kiss to my wife's lips. As soon as I say goodbye, I grab my things and go to my car. After rolling down the window, I turn on the ignition and drive to work.

* * *

"Congratulations Stefan," Rebekah squeals, giving him a hug.

With one arm around Elena, I walk up to my little brother. Letting go of Elena, I give Stefan a hug, congratulationing him on completing his graduate degree in Paleo-Botany. He'll be working with me and Lexi as well as teaching at the college. Elena takes her turn giving him a kiss on the cheek. Just as I lace my hand with my wife's again, I turn my head to the side when I hear a familiar voice.

"Stefan, I'm so proud of you. You'll always be a little brother to me," Lexi adds, giving him a hug also. Lee soon catches up to her carrying my Godchild in his arms.

"Thanks Lex. You are my sister so I feel the same. How's my little nephew?"

"He's growing like a weed. I can't believe he's a year old already."

When little Michael extends his arms towards Elena, her smile is incandescent. I love that smile so much.

"Can I, Lee?"

"Of course, Elena. Here you go." Lee passes Michael to her. My wife loves him so much and just beams whenever she's around him. She babysits for him quite often especially if Lexi and I are out in the field. We don't stay away for weeks like we used to since we both have families separate from the two of us now. We spend the rest of the evening with our immediate family. Ric and Jenna join our group at the restaurant to help us celebrate Stefan's big day. For whatever reason I'm tired tonight so Elena and I say goodnight early and go home.

As soon as I step out of the shower, I dry off and slip into a pair of boxers. Not finding Elena in bed, I walk down the hall, smiling when I see light shining beneath her office door. Rapping softly to alert her of my presence, I twist the knob and step inside.

"Hey," she starts to say but covers her mouth when she starts to yawn deeply.

"Come on, sleepy head. Let's go to bed."

Nodding, she powers down her computer and turns off her desk light before getting up to join me. I flick off the overhead light then take her hands, leading her backwards into our bedroom. Once inside, I push the door closed then pull the blankets back. Yawning again widely, she lays down, turning onto her side as soon as I cover her up.

As soon as I crawl in, I waste no time in pulling her into my arms and capturing her lips in a heady kiss. With lust in her eyes, she palms my cheeks. She tilts my head and deepens the kiss, teasing the seam of my own lips with her tongue. When I open them, she pushes her tongue inside. Continuing to kiss her deeply, I lower my hand, sliding it into her panties, stroking her lady parts just the way she likes it. When she's writhing and moaning in need, I plunge a finger inside of her hot moist center. Craving the look in her lust blown pupils, I stroke and tease and tickle with my finger till she stiffens and screams my name. Once she returns to earth, I raise my backside and slide my boxers down. She rolls onto her side so I can raise one of her hips over mine, opening her up for me. Using my free hand, I start to rub her bundle of nerves at the same time I sink inside of her.

Feeling like I could erupt immediately, I pause, dropping my forehead against the back of her head, hoping to regain some semblance of control. The feeling of being inside of my wife is so overwhelmingly exquisite. Never have I felt such a sense of belonging as when I'm joined with her like this.

"Damon?" she whimpers, shimmying her hips against my groin, hinting for me to move. Taking a breath, I start to pull out and slam back in all the while also keeping up the pace with my fingers. Although I'm exhausted tonight and I know she is too, our need for intimacy is sometimes just too strong to deny. Working her into a frenzy, I continue to thrust in and out till once again, she starts to convulse, her chest heaving wildly. When I see the effects of her orgasm wash over her, she pulls me right along with her. Shuddering violently, my heart hammers against my ribcage, literally taking my breath away. As soon as I can suck some oxygen into my lungs, I pull out and roll onto my back. When I drop my eyes to my beautiful wife, I see that her respirations are already regular and even. Since she's already sound asleep, I close my eyes too, falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Stepping into the house, I put the flowers behind my back so I can surprise her. It's our third anniversary already. Each day I love her more than the previous day. We're blissfully happy as are all of our friends. Stefan married Rebekah nine months ago. They're in New York City for the rest of the month. Rebekah wanted to show him around and her folks wanted to get to know him better.

Little Michael is eighteen months old. Lee's daughter from a previous relationship is spending the summer with him and Lexi. Her name is Lacy and although Lexi is trying to warm up to her, she's a little frazzled by it all. Even though Elena and I don't have any children, Lacy seems to have taken a liking to her so often Lexi recruits my wife to help her out with her.

Elena has published two 'Young Damien Swain' adventure novels, both have been best sellers in the teenaged market. Elena has even been approached by a production company about making a Damien Swain movie. Actually she has a meeting next week to see if that's something she wants to pursue. After taking my jacket off, I stick the little box into my jeans pocket then go to find her. As soon as I reach the kitchen, she turns around, smiling when she sees me.

"What are you hiding?" she asks, raising an eyebrow teasingly.

"Pretty flowers for a pretty lady," I tell her, handing her the bouquet of peach colored roses.

"Damon, they're beautiful, thank you."

"Only the best for you, my love," I whisper, pressing a kiss to her lips.

Reaching into my pocket, I pull out the little Robin's egg blue box. Taking one of her hands, I turn it palm side up and place it in her hand.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

I take the flowers from her other hand and walk over to the sink. Stooping over, I pull a vase out from underneath. After filling it with water, I arrange the roses and set them down. I lean against the countertop watching her with a smile on my face as she opens up the box. Carefully she unwraps it, setting the blue box on the table before opening up the little black box.

"Damon, it's beautiful," she gushes, running her finger along the heart shaped Tiffany key.

"Is this stone in the center a sapphire?"

"It's a Montana sapphire specifically."

"I should've recognized that. It's the second one you've given me. Will you put it on?"

"Sure."

After I take it from her hand, she raises her hair and I slide it around her neck. Once I have the clasp hooked, she lowers her hair and turns around pressing a heady kiss to my lips.

"You my love, now and forever after hold the key to my heart." Taking her hand, I press it against my chest wall, letting her feel what she does to me just by being in her presence.

"I have a present for you too."

"Do you now?"

"Yes, of course," she scoffs, furrowing her brows at me. She walks out of the kitchen, returning seconds later with a rectangular shaped box in hand. Handing it to me, I give her another quick kiss before opening the box. My eyes widen in wonder and my mouth drops open as my eyes dart from Elena to the box and then back to Elena.

"Well?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Without taking a moment to even breathe, I clutch the positive pregnancy test in my fist and raise it to my heart. There is no doubt that her incandescent smile matches my own. In seconds, I reach out, pull her flush against my chest and kiss her like it's our last day on earth. Our kiss is broken when our front door slams shut and lots of noise fills our home. Looking at her curiously, I take her hand in one of mine, the other still clutching the proof of our impending parenthood, we walk out of the kitchen, stopping in our tracks when all of our loved yell, "Happy Anniversary."

Stunned to see Stefan and Rebekah here too, I let go of Elena and walk over to him. Pulling him aside, I show him my gift. He's as giddy as I am when he gives me a big squeeze. When I turn around, Lexi is in front of me.

"You know?"

"Elena just told me. I'm so happy for you, Damon."

"I'm happy too, Lex. Stooping over, I press a kiss to her cheek and give her a big hug.

"Where's Mikey?"

"Lacy is babysitting tonight."

"I'm so glad that you're here to share this with us," I start to say when Elena walks over to us, her eyes so bright that she's literally glowing.

We spend the evening partying with our friends. As the night comes to a close, Elena and I walk them outside to their cars. As soon as the last one pulls away, I look up to the sky.

"Look," I tell her excitedly, pointing to a shooting star.

"What did you wish for, Damon?"

"I didn't wish for anything, I said thanks for giving me everything I've ever wanted," I whisper, pulling her in for a smoldering kiss underneath the starry night sky.

"You ready to go inside?" I ask, waggling my brows at her.

"Indeed I am," she answers with a lascivious wink.

Feeling a surge of lust target my southern anatomy, I link her arm with mine and lead her into the house where I intend to show her just how grateful I am...

 _The End._

* * *

 _Thank you so much Eva. You make me a better writer. Love you._

 _A HUGE thanks to all of you too for joining me on this journey. I appreciate you all more than you know._

 _Chapter title: 'Because You Loved Me' by Celine Dion._

 _'Angels Fall' has one chapter left. I recently posted the 12,000+ word final part of 'Halo: Through the Mist'. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it. 'Faded Coat of Blue' will post soon. Also 'Turn the Page' will start to post regularly after AF is marked complete. 'Nothing Left to Fear' is also still in progress. Eva and I are also working on another short story in third person. It's called 'The Dating Game'._

 _Please remember to click that REVIEW button one more time as the lights go out on this story._

 _I hope you all have a safe and wonderful day. Thank you again for all of your support. You're all incredible and I cannot thank you all enough._


End file.
